huele a peligro
by lolyross
Summary: Candy white una mujer moderna, ingeniera empresarial, le ofrecen un fabuloso trabajo en Nueva York en los consorcios A & G, allí se reencuentra a su primer amor, un amor prohibido, él es un hombre casado y ella está comprometida en matrimonio, la química entre ellos es muy intensa y atrayente, se dan cuenta que ese amor de años pasado, sigue latente entre los dos.
1. Chapter 1

primer capítulo

Candy White a sus 21 años, graduada en ST. Thomas University con honores, se recibía en ingeniería empresarial.

Candy estaba feliz, ese dia tan especial la acompañaban su madre Pauna, su hermano Tomy y su novio Anthony Brown.

Pauna era una mujer muy bella, tuvo a Candy a sus 20 años, se enamoró perdidamente de un apuesto hombre mayor que ella, por un tiempo vivió con ella, aunque el salía muy seguido de viaje, ella nunca sospecho de él, pero cuando quedó embarazada, ella se enteró que él era un hombre casado, con familia y que tenía dos hijos. Ella desapareció para siempre de la vida de él, por lo cuál Candy no tenía el apellido paterno.

El decano de tan distinguida Universidad, le acababa de ofrecer una plaza de trabajo en una importante empresa de Nueva York, él le explicó que cuando le propusieron tal oferta, en la primera que pensó era en ella.

no se que decirle ingeniero, sabe muy bien que hace años no he salido de Miami. le decia un poco indecisa. - es más no tengo donde llegar ahí.

por eso no te preocupes, la oferta viene con alojamiento, las oportunidades como esta no podemos dejarlas escapar. silencio. - prometeme que te lo pensaras.- diciendo esto se dispuso a retirarse.

buenas tardes Pauna, te felicitó, tienes unos hijos excelentes, Tomy nos vemos en septiembre, cuida a estas dos hermosas chicas.- diciendo esto se despidió.

Al parecer Candy, siempre le acompañaba la suerte, en la infancia de ella por una amiga de su mamá se ganó una beca completa en el mejor colegio de Londres, gran parte de su niñez la paso ahí, hasta que varios años después, le llegó un aviso a su madre que Candy sólo tenía media beca y que tenía que cubrir con el resto, razón por lo que tuvo que abandonar el colegio.

Cuando candicce se incorporó de bachiller en el liceo que su madre con esfuerzo le pagaba. recibió la noticia que la aceptaban en la mejor universidad de Florida con la beca completa. Y a hora que recién terminaba de recibirse le ofrecían un buen trabajo.  
Al parecer Candy white siempre ha tenido un ángel guardián.

- Candy, te vas para Nueva York.- le decia su novio. - a pesar de que te diga lo que me parece, siempre vas hacer lo que tu quieras ¿no ?

- no se Anthony, no me gusta la idea de dejar a mi madre y a Tom , y además esta nuestra boda, los preparativos no les puedo dejar con todo lo que conlleva.

- no te preocupes amor, me duele tener que separarnos, pero sabes tanto como yo que una oportunidad así, no se te volverá a presentar. - le decia su novio, dándole todo su apoyo.

Después del gran baile que se les hacía en honor a todos los recién graduados, el evento término muy entrada la madrugada, el móvil de Candy ya tenía varios sms de su madre, a pesar que los fines de semanas sus hijos salían, ella no se acostumbraba que llegarán a tales horas, aún sabiendo que eran buenos chicos, ella hasta que sus hijos no llegarán no se dormía.

Al día siguiente, Candy hablo con su familia, acerca del trabajo ofrecido, la madre con lágrimas en los ojos la animo aceptar el trabajo, sabía que su hija era una excelente e inteligente chica y aprovecharía tal oportunidad, ellos a pesar de ser de medios acomodados, a sus hijos no pudo ofrecerles todo lo que ella hubiera querido darles.

- Candy ve, acepta el trabajo, por nosotros no te preocupes, te vamos extrañar mucho, pero tú tienes que seguir tu camino mi reyna.- le dijo esto abrazando a su hija, Tom se les unió al abrazo.

- si, hermanita no te lo pienses, no sabes cuantos darían lo que fuera por esa oportunidad.

Y asi fue, Candy White se mudó a Nueva York, para su sorpresa, el departamento que ocuparía, estaba ubicado en una de las céntricas calles, frente al Central Park, si la fachada del edificio la impacto, cuando el portero del lujoso condominio, la acompañó hasta la puerta del departamento, ayudándole con su equipaje, se quedó sin habla.

-gracias, ha sido usted muy amable. -despidió al joven Leonard.

-lo que se le ofrezca, nos puede llamar por el telefonillo. - se retiró el joven conserje.

-guuuuuuaaaa... esto es hermoso, hola... mamá ya he llegado no te vas a creer, este departamento es una maravilla y al parecer no vive nadie más, es enorme. - le contaba con entusiasmo a su madre.

Candy se había percatado que no compartiría con nadie el departamento por que las tres habitaciones tenian las puertas abiertas y ella las inspeccionó cada una, eligiendo la que daba la vista hacia el parque.

El lunes muy temprano, se dirigió al lujoso edificio, donde a partir de ese dia trabajaría.

Candy, se vistió con un traje gris oscuro de tres piezas, con una blusa de seda color beige, se recogió todo su revelde cabello en una alta coleta, algúnos ricitos se le escapaba por su nuca. Se la veía muy linda, le causaba gracias, llamar la atención de las personas en su alrededor, ya estaba acostumbrada, ella sabía de la belleza que poseía, por algo había sido reyna del liceo. Al contrario de lo que podían pensar los demás a simple vista, Candy era muy humilde y bien centrada a su edad, con un intelectual mayor que lo normal.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el guardia corrió abrirle, ella se identificó enseguida le dieron pase y le informaron en que piso la esperaban.

mientras no muy lejos de ahí, se llevaba una fuerte discusión.

- Susana, recuerda la cita que tienes con el ginecólogo - le decia a su esposa, que ni siquiera parecía que lo oía, sólo tenía horas que había llegado de un viaje con sus amigas, completamente ebria.

- Terrencce déjame en paz quieres, vete no hagas tanto escándalo, ya iré la cita es a las 12 tengo tiempo, déjame descansar, asi que tranquilizate.

Terry no quiso discutir con su esposa, sentía un poco de tristeza ya eran un par de años que intentaban tener hijos, pero al parecer la naturaleza no estaba tanto a la labor, él lo deseaba fervientemente.

Lo que el castaño, no sabía, que su estirada mujer no tenía en sus planes ser madre, ella era una mujer bella y no se le pasaba por su cabecita poner en riesgo su físico y con complicidad del ginecólogo lo tenía engañado.

Cuando Terry llegó a la oficina, encontró alboroto entre sus compañeros, en especial sus amigos Archie y Stear se peleaban quien invitaría primero a la nueva administrativa.

-nooo... Stear, te recuerdo que tu tienes esposa e hijos, así que mejor ni lo pienses Paty te colgaria jajaja... . Archie se burlaba de su hermano.

- que es tanto alboroto y ¿ con quién?no debería salir Stear.

- hay hermano, Es que tu no la has visto aún, es la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos vieran, y desde hoy empieza a trabajar en la compañía, en el área administrativa. - decia Archie muy entusiasmado.

- y tu me hablas de responsabilidades, que yo recuerde en tres meses te casas con tu queridísima novia Annie .- le decia con burla Stear.

- los desconozco, acaso no recuerdan el pacto, aventuras en la oficina ¡no! de tantas mujeres que hay esperó que no se involucren con nadie de aquí. - le dijo seriamente Terry.

-ya quiero ver tu cara cuando la veas, y veremos si piensas igual. - le decia su galante amigo.

Terry, sólo se sonrió y se marchó hacia su oficina, pero le quedó la curiosidad de conocer a la señorita que pelearan los hermanos Cornwell.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo los tres amigos esperaban el ascensor, cuando un olor muy fino a rosas les impregno sus olfatos.

Al castaño, ese olor lo transportó a su niñez, se negó voltear para mirar, donde veían embobados sus amigos

Archie le dio un codazo al castaño, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. y la miro en el preciso momento que ella lo miraba a él.

El mundo desapareció para los dos, Candy se sintió desfallecer, Terry sintió que el piso desaparecía en sus pies, sus corazones se aceleraron en una loca carrera.

¿tuuuu...? se dijieron en unísono, no daban crédito, lo que sus ojos veían,

Candy, tanto tiempo pecosa, no me digas que tu eres la nueva. la voz profunda y grave de él, le acarició lod oídos de ella.

-Terry Granchester, nunca pensé volverte a ver, que grata sorpresa. Y de hecho sí.. hoy es mi primer día aquí . - le decia ella tratando de desimular el nerviosismo que sentía por la presencia de su viejo amigo.

Los amigos al notar la tensión de los dos, comprendieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, al llegar al vestíbulo los cinco, con pretextos se fueron los hermanos dejando al castaño con la despampanante rubia.

- pecosa, bueno ya no tanto donde están que has hecho con ellas. - quiso bromear el castaño, para quitar la tensión que sentía en el aire.

- que gracioso Terrence, así que tu trabajas aquí- pregunto la rubia.

- ¿Terrencce ? .- le dijo levantando su ceja derecha. - ya no soy Terry, yo preferiría que me llames sólo Terry. -

yo yo... mejor que no, ya no somos los niños de años atrás. -

- ¿por que no me llamaste Candy? , por mucho tiempo espere tu llamada.

- Era lo mejor, y es más cuando al fin me animé hacerlo se me extravió la tarjeta que esa vez me diste, según pude notar a tu novia no le hizo gracia y no quería causarte problemas.

*********INICIO DE FLASH BACK ********

Candy estudiaba en el colegio San pablo en Londres, llegó al internado a muy corta edad a sus cinco años era una niña muy linda con su peculiar peinado, de dos coletas, a los siete se llevaba muy bien con un castaño compañero de ella, este siempre la defendía de sus compañeros que le querían hacer daño, hasta los diez eran inseparables, los dos juntos hacian locuras en el colegio, él le ayudaba con las tareas a ella y a la vez ella a él, todas las niñas la envidiaban por tener la atención del niño más guapo del colegio.

Ni Candy, ni Terrencce entendieron que fue lo que pasó, cuando ella tenía12 años tuvo que abandonar el colegio, los dos sufrieron mucho por la cruel separación, tenian un año de ser enamorados, los dulces besos de él, Candy nunca los olvido, su sabor a fresas por más que ella tuviera algúnos enamorados en su adolescencia ella jamás encontró su dulce sabor.

Ella regresó Miami, su madre sólo le dijo, que no podía costear el internado y que tenía que estudiar en el colegio de su localidad. motivo por lo que no lo volvio a ver, hasta tres años después, recién cumplido sus 15 años, salía del liceo donde estudiaba, cuando casi fue atropellada por un lujoso convertible rojo, ella alzó la vista y cuando se topó con los hermosos safiros.

-CANDY - dijo el, ella lo leyó en sus labios.

-TERRY -igualmente lo nombró

casi cae al suelo por la impresión, unas carpetas que llevaba en sus manos cayeron desperdigados por el asfalto, él enseguida bajo de su auto ayudarla en medio del alboroto de sus amigos, los dos no podían apartar la mirada del uno al otro, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, el saco una tarjeta de presentación y se lo dio a ella y casi le rogó que lo llamará.

- ¿me llamaras? pecosa, estás tan linda no has cambiado nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, ya que lo llamaban a gritos y sus amigos no dejaban de chifliar Fuifui...

-Terryyyy... lo llamaba en gritos su al aparecer novia.

-está bien, te llamaré, Adiós Terry me a gustado mucho verte.

Eliza que era la novia de Terry le hizo un escándalo por que se percató que él le entregará su número a esa chica.

-nooo... Eliza tranquilizate, sabes que no me gustan tus numeritos, no es lo que piensas, sólo le di el número de mis padres por si necesitará algo, no ves que casi la atropelló, no podía marcharme así sin más.

estas seguro, no se yo, pero me parece que tu la conocías, dio esa impresión. los demas también malmetian para hacerla rabiar sabían lo celosa que era.

********** FIN FLASH BACK **********

-No... Candy no sabes lo feliz que me hubieras hecho si me hubieras llamado.

bueno, ya no hablemos del pasado, dime cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí, que casualidad no crees. ella le hablaba evitando mirarlo, como ella acostumbraba mirar a los ojos cuando hablaba con alguien.

-Si... que hermosa casualidad, yo empecé a trabajar aquí desde que llegue de Londres, mi padre es socio del consorcio.

- no me digas, ósea que la. "G " es de los Granchester y la "A" ¿?. - preguntó la curiosa de Candy.

- la "A " es de los Andley. - al escuchar ese apellido se le revolvió el estómago a la rubia, no supo porque, pero no le dio importancia.

- ven, vamos te invitó a comer y me cuentas de tu vida pecosa no sabes lo feliz, que me haces volverte a encontrar y sin pensárselo la abrazo.

CONTINÚARA ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando Terry soltó el abrazo, Candy se tenso, no esperó la impulsividad de él, sentir su cuerpo muy junto al suyo era una locura.

- Terryyy... lo nombró, con su voz tan suave, que él al escucharla se estremeció, evitaron mirarse directamente.

-perdóname Candy, yo no quise, no fue mi intención. - se disculpó.

- no te preocupes, pero la gente puede pensar mal. - dijo esto mirando a su alrededor, algúnos curiosos compañeros que los miraban sin disimulo.

Terry respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar la cordura, al sentirla tan cerca se le aceleró todos sus sentidos, al parecer seguía usando el mismo champú, su cabello olía igual como él lo recordará.

Pero al verla sonrojada, trató de bromear, para tratar de suavizar la tensión del momento entre los dos.

con su sonrisa de medio lado le dijo. - quien diría, Candicce White aborchonada por un abrazo. -se le burló.

- yoooooo...jajaja.. no seas pretencioso .- le respondió dándole un apretón en su musculoso brazo.

heyy.. que dañooo, eso dolio... pecosa esta costumbre tuya, veo que la conservas muy bien.

-mejor ya no digas nada y llevame donde comer, tengo mucho apetito.

- ¡pecosa ! si conservas de igual tu apetito como tus manos, me llevarás a la ruina, se le río.

Caminaron, dos calles cerca de ahí, dónde él acudía con frecuencia, la comida que se servía ahí era muy buena y tenía su toque casero y el ambiente era familiar, él apesar de tener dos horas para la comida, no se dirigía a casa, ¿ para que? se preguntaba si las pocas veces que fue le tocó comer sólo, por que la señora de la casa nunca paraba ahí.

Caminaron, en absoluto silencio, manteniendo las distancias, de vez en cuando sentían las miradas penetrantes del otro.

-llegamos, se que te va a gustar. - le abrió la puerta, dándole paso a ella.

- gracias, creó que sí, mmmmm... q que bien huele... .- le dijo olfateando con disimulo, le hablo bajito sólo para que él escuchará.

Cuando ya hubieron hecho su pedido, ella hablo queriendo romper el mutuo silencio entre los dos.

haber, cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida, veo que estas casado. le hizo seña a su aro de bodas.

-hayy.. si.-lo dijo sin entusiasmo, mirando hacia la calle por el gran ventanal del restaurante.

- y tú Candy, ¿estas casada ó con novio? . - le preguntó, fijándose en su anillo.- yo te he buscado por las redes y no te encontrado eres muy escurridiza pecosa.

-¡ si! no te creó, haber dame tu id, te agregó yo. - lo invitó.

Luego de intercambiarse sus nombres por las redes, se agregaron mutuamente.

-pecosa, con ese singular nombre ni en un siglo te encontraría. - pensaba él mirándola fijamente.

-noooooo... no me mires así, que te has propuesto 123... calmate Candy. - empezó a contar como acostumbraba, tratando de mostrarse tranquila de la mirada penetrante de su apuesto amigo.

- y bien Candy, no me has contestado aún ¿te has casado? . - preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¡no ! aún no estoy casada, pero dentro de muy poco lo estaré, le contestó con una sonrisita, que no supo de donde le vino.

Cuando Terry la escucho que estaba prometida, sintió una daga en su pecho.

-te felicito Pecosa, ya es hora ¿ no ? y cuéntame quien es el afortunado y cuando será. - le preguntó por decir algo, se sentía estúpido.

se llama Anthony Brown, es de Florida, y será dentro de seis meses, ¿vendrás? me haría ilusión que estes ahí. Candy no supo por que le dijo esto, se sintió imbécil, quería causarle daño y no supo porqué.

- si claro, si me invitas, ahí estaré con mi mujer. - le contestó en un tono seco.

La verdad que la comida era una delicia, Candy repitió el postre, Terry sólo le sonrió, al parecer no había cambiado ella seguía siendo una devoradora de comida, charlaron en toda la comida, poniendose al tanto de sus vidas.

- Y dime como es tu esposa, ¿ tienes hijos?.- lo interrogó.

Cuando Candy, le preguntó lo último, lo enfureció no supo que contestar.

Candy se percató de la molestia de él, enseguida se disculpó.

-perdóname, no quise ser indiscreta.

- no no... es eso, disculpame a mí, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, en otra ocasión te contaré, ya es hora de regresar.

-esta bien, tienes razón, la hora se ha pasado volando.

así es, y cuando se está en muy buena compañía más. le dijo guiñandole el ojo.

- ¿ donde te estás quedando? , quieres que te acerqué, me imagino que no conoces aún muy bien la ciudad y temo que te perderás .

-no me subestimes castaño, soy mucho más lista que cierta persona.- le dijo riéndose de él.- pero esta bien, aceptó el aventon.

sin decir ninguno de los dos nada, trataron de evitar tocarse, la sensación era muy intensa, y mejor sería evitar cualquier acercamiento entre los dos.

Cuando Terry llegó a su oficina enseguida encendió su laptop, para buscar su perfil, no lo hizo en el mismo momento que se lo dio en su móvil, por no dar la impresión de lo ansioso y curioso que estaba.

-asi que tú eres Anthony.- dijo esto mirando una foto de los dos rubios abrazados, Terry sintió un profundo recelo por el novio de Candy, le vio mil defectos.

Sus dos amigos, entraron a su oficina con tremendo alboroto, estaban ansioso para saber de donde conocía a la rubia.

- ya llegaste, cuéntanos, queremos saber todo y de donde la conoces. - eran las interrogativas de los amigos.

Terry al verlos entrar, enseguida cerró su portátil, cosa que no paso inadvertido para Archie.

- vaya vaya la curiosidad es muy mala señores.- les contesto, sin mirarlos, fingiendo interés en unos papeles que tenía en su manos.

-no te hagas el santo, y te recuerdo nosotros la vimos primero,y es más tú siempre has dicho aventuras aquí no.

callate ,con ella nunca tendría una aventura oiste, eso grabatelo y es mejor que pongas tus ojos en otra. - le dijo en un tono amenazante.-y lo mismo va por tí. estaba furico como se atrevían ellos en pensar que su Candy era una mujer para aventuras.

-tranquilo hombre, no es para tanto, si te hubieras visto cuando la viste.-Stear se defendió. -créeme esa cara de tonto no te la conocía.

jajaja..- es que mientras más veo, no creó, dejate de tonterías y dinos desde cuando la conoces, tú la has traído aquí. le decía Archie en tono burlón, ellos jamás lo habían visto así, y menos por una broma de esas, se lo tomó bien en serio.

- ¿ que quieres decir? , por que dices, si yo la he traído a la empresa. -

-me pasé por recursos humanos, y ya sabes como es Martha, y sin querer la escuché cotillando.

Archie recordaba la conversa entre dos empleadas.

******* mini Flash back*******

¿ ya empezaría la nueva? mira no más lo linda que se ve en la foto, está niña a entrado aquí de una forma muy rara, ella no ha sido entrevistada por nadie, ni experiencia tiene, recién acabó la universidad, pero eso si con honores, seguro será amiguita de uno de los dueños y valla sueldo que le ha sido asignado.

- haber deja ver.- empezó a leer el expediente de Candy, el cual era sólo académico, por que laboral no tenía ni uno.- pero seguro que es de pasta por que te has fijado ha estudiado en Londres en el mismo internado que algúnos de los señores.

Archie interrumpió, con su presencia las miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- señor en que le podemos ayudar. - rapidamente Martha le preguntó, era muy raro ver a uno de sus jefes por allí.

- si, Martha, como va lo del reemplazo, Carol dentro de poco cogerá la baja. - le preguntó Archie, él quería ver cuáles eran las candidatas y asegurarse de que la elegida fuera guapa, pero al haber escuchado al par de chismosas, se lo pensó mejor y no investigó lo que le interesaba.

bueno me retiró sólo pasaba por aquí. sin decir más se retiró, dejando a las dos amigas intrigadas, una sonrisita de complicidad se dedicaron entre las dos, ya conocían lo coqueto que era, y se imaginaron cuál era el verdadero motivo por el cual había ido hasta allí.

******fin flash back *****

Archie les conversó lo que había oído de esas dos.

- nooo... yo no tenía ni idea que entraría a trabajar aquí, no les voy a mentir, verla aquí para mi ha sido una grata sorpresa.- les aclaró a sus amigos. - hace mucho tiempo que la conocí, de hecho en el San Pablo éramos compañeros, hasta que un día se marchó y en ese tiempo entraron ustedes, si no me equivoco fue cuando falleció el señor Wuillian vuestro abuelo.

Todos recordaron los tristes acontecimientos de ese año.

********** inicio mini flash back *******

Terry, perdió a su gran amiga y compañera, perdió su otra parte a pesar de su corta edad, por un tiempo sus padres tuvieron que tenerlo con ellos, no sabían que le pasaba a su hijo, los médicos no daban con un diagnóstico, según los exámenes practicados se encontraba perfectamente, hasta que la pediatra de Terry, en broma les dijo que lo que tenía el chico era " mal de amores" esto les causó gracia a sus padres, pero relacionaron que de pronto no estaba tan equivocada la médica, ellos sabían que Candy la amiguita de él, se había marchado y que ya no regresaría al colegio.

Asi que Eleonor con toda la paciencia cuido de su hijo, lo consintió, pidió un permiso especial en el colegio y se lo llevo de viaje, al mes volvio y a su regreso, se encontró con sus compañeros nuevos los mellizos Cornwell.

Los hermanos perdieron a su querido abuelo, la madre de ellos Rosamary los envió al internado, ella no se sentía bien y decidió irse junto a su esposo que era diplomático y acompañarlo en sus constantes viajes.

Ellos junto a su tío Albert, que era sólo unos 5 años mayor que ellos, y con la tía Elroy partieron para Londres.

******* fin flash back ******

- así que desde hace mucho la conoces.- dijo Archie meditabundo. - ooooo... no me digas es ella, claro, la que siempre nombrabas.

- si Archie es la misma, la cual busque un tiempo y no la encontré y mira a hora, sin esperarlo ó proponermelo la he vuelto a ver. - le contestó sinceramente a sus amigos.

- y a hora que vas hacer hermano.- hablo Stear. - y que sentiste al verla, no pensarás tener algo con ella, ¿verdad ? que no se te olvidé que tú ya estás casado.

- lo sé, no tienes porque recordarmelo, al verla encontrado, no significa nada, es más ella está comprometida, dentro de seis meses se casará.

- lo siento mucho, se lo que ella significa para tí, pero se han encontrado muy tardé. le dijo Stear,- yo te recomiendo que evites mayor contacto con ella, créeme es lo mejor para los dos.

mientras Candy en su oficina, también meditaba su encuentro con su Romeo, como siempre ella lo llamó.

- ooooo... Terry, yo que pensé que nunca más volvería a verte, serás feliz.

Estaba organizando unos documentos que quería revisar, cuando le sonó su celular.

-hola sii ...hola cariño.. yo bien... todo bien, ni te imaginas con quien me he encontrado... siéntate... con ROMEO... nooo... grites me has dejado sorda... sisi ooooo.. esta mucho mejor a lo que yo lo recordará... esta muy apuesto, bueno es que si lo vieras... no digas tonterías... nooo... sabes muy bien que sería incapaz de hacerle esto a Anthony... ya se que es él, pero noooo... es más él está casado... bueno ya basta Karem... noo de verdad, cuando llegas... no sabes lo feliz que estoy, que vengas... dime a que hora... si a esa hora está bien, yo te iré a recoger... perfecto, cualquier cosa, ya me hablas... bye cariño ya hablamos...

Al final del día, Terry la fue a ver a su oficina, cuando ella le dio pase, se quedó en el marco de la puerta, la visión que tenía era muy buena.

-hola pecosa, ¡lista !.-le pregunto

-Candy, que hermosa eres, tal como tantas veces te he soñado. - esto último sólo lo pensó.

Candy se sentía intimidada por la mirada de él, con disimulado nervios recogió los documentos que quería revisar para llevárselo a casa.

- vamos, no quiero retrasarte, estarás ansioso por llegar a tú casa ¿ no?. - dijo Candy con sinceridad.

- si, Candy no sabes cuánto.-le dijo irónico.

Cuando ya estaban por salir, le sonó el celular a Candy, esta al ver de quien era se sintió nerviosa.

hola... hola mi amor... / Terry al oírla contestar así, supo que era su novio la manera tan cariñosa de hablarle, le dolió, le hizo seña que la esperaba fuera / bien, estoy bien todos son agradables, no sabes como me gusta todo... si estoy feliz... bueno, no seas tonto, sabes que si... yo también los extraño... si, a hora salgo... en metro... no a eso tengo que ir... el miércoles, saldré antes... vas a creer, lo escogeré yo... si, escogeré uno bien seguro, no te preocupes... bueno mi amor, ya te llamó yo en la noche... nooo.. es que me está esperando una amiga nos vamos juntas...ok hablamos... besos...

Se sintió mal en mentirle, pero sabía lo celoso que era para decirle que se iría a casa con un amigo. y mucho peor decirle con su platónico amor.

Cuando Candy salió, Terry apenas le hablo, ella lo siguió en silencio, cuando llegaron al parking, él le abrió la puerta de copiloto de su descapotable para que ella subiera, Terry no podia creer la dirección que ella le diera, la misma en la que él tenía su departamento de soltero y se preguntaba cómo era posible, según lo que ella le contará, ella no podía permitirse uno en aquel lugar.

Candy, que tal tú primer día. le pregunto para romper el silencio.

- bien, muy bien, pensé que se me haría más complicado, pero todo está muy bien organizado y así se me ha echo todo más fácil.

- me alegró que te hayas adaptado con facilidad, aunque no me sorprende pecosa, dime algo, como conseguiste este trabajo y tan lejos de tu hogar. - Terry le preguntó, tenía mucha curiosidad por lo dicho de Archie y más saber en donde se estaba quedando.

- hayyyy eso, no sabes la suerte que he tenido, el decano de la Universidad me escogió a mí, para la plaza que ofrecieran de esta empresa, aún principio me lo pensé no quería dejar a mi familia.

-y a tu novio. - le completó, con su mirada fija al frente con sus manos apretando el volante.

-Si también. - Candy sintió la manera despectiva de él, ella se sentía incómoda de la ridícula situación, él estaba enfadado con ella desde que salieran de la oficina y no sabía por que.

- Terrencce, te ocurre algo, e hecho algo que te moleste.

- no, por que piensas eso. - le preguntó sin mirarla.

- por esto, le cogió su cara y lo voltio hacia ella, porque apenas me miras, tan fea soy que no quieres mirarme y no sé te siento raro como estuvieras enfadado.

- quieres que te mire? si tú haces lo mismo a penas y me miras.- le contestó relajandose un poco, al sentir su delicada mano en su cara y verse por un instante en las esmeraldas de ella, lo desarmo, tuvo la tentación de apoderarse de sus rosados labios, y otra vez se sintió la tensión que se estaba siendo normal entre los dos, la cercanía de ella, lo estaba poniendo mal, al llegar al edificio entró directamente al parking ya que él tenía el mando de la puerta.

Candy estaba muy nerviosa, se arrepintió por su atrevimiento de haberlo tocado, la piel de él la quemó y más verle directamente sus safiros, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y rapidamente se la desvió, ese hombre le imponía mucho más de lo que ella quisiera.

Cuando llegaron, él le fue abrir la puerta como lo caballero que era, pero a candy se le trabó el cinturón.

- que pasa. - le pregunto el castaño al ver que no bajaba.

- es el cinturón, se trabó

- espera, ya lo hago yo

ooooo no caso error, él al querer ayudarla se inclinó por delante del cuerpo de ella, sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, los segundos se hicieron siglos por los dos, el exquisito olor que sus cuerpos amenaban los tenian mareados, la respiraciones de los dos era acelerada, ambos se quedaron mirando, la mirada de ambos se dirigieron a sus apetitosos labios...

CONTINUARA...

gracias chicas por su apoyo, disculpen este capítulo lo he querido subir antes, pero con él feriado, casi no he tenido tiempo. intentaré subir más seguido, disculpen cuálquier falta, muchos abrazos bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

ooooo no caso error, él al querer ayudarla se inclinó por delante del cuerpo de ella, sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, los segundos se hicieron siglos por los dos, el exquisito olor que sus cuerpos amenaban los tenian mareados, la respiraciones de los dos era acelerada, ambos se quedaron mirando, la mirada de ambos se dirigieron a sus apetitosos labios...

Candy. fue lo único que le dijo, sus labios buscaron los de ella, el aliento de ella era embriagador, suavemente la beso, ella no puso resistencia, al contrario le correspondio, este beso por años lo habían anhelado los dos.

El beso a un principio fue suave, poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, se daban cuenta la necesidad que se tenían, ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, pero lo que sentían era tan fuerte, que decidieron no pensar, sólo disfrutar del momento luego vendrían los arrepentimiento, a pesar de la mala postura de él, para él era lo de menos con ella se sentía en el paraíso, cuanto la había extrañado el sabor de ella era único.

A cuantas gentes, que se habían atrevido hablarles de la existencia del uno y del otro, del profundo amor que se tenían, la necesidad de su compañía y cuando contaban a los cuantos años se habían conocido, no daban crédito, decían que a esa edad era imposible enamorarse, que se olvidarán, que sólo era una simple ilusión de niños, que la conectividad que se tenian eran tonterías, que la alma gemela no existía y que era mejor olvidarse, "que seguramente el otro ya te olvidó", eso era lo que muchos le habían dicho, y a hora eran ellos dos los que estaban ahí juntos, que se volvían encontrar, se necesitaban, muy bien sabían que ambos se pertenecían.

- Terry. - entre besos y en un gran suspiro lo nombró. - no debemos, no está bien. - decia entre sus labios, pero era incapaz de dejar aquel tan ansiado beso, para ella reconocer su sabor, sabía que no estaba loca ese sabor si existía, su sabor a fresas dulces como ella siempre lo recordó, quería embriagarse de su sabor.

Estaban en la cima del cielo cuando.

rinnnnngggg...

el sonido del celular de Terry los devolvió a la cordura, el se incorporó, al darse cuenta quien lo llamaba se incomodó, era su mujer casi nunca lo llamaba a esa hora y más oportuna no pudo ser, bajo el volumen del teléfono no pensaba contestar y más, delante de Candy, la llamada terminó y volvio a sonar para eso Candy ya había bajado del coche, ella al ver la incomodidad de él se le supuso quien era.

- no piensas contestar. - le dijo arreglandose sus cabellos.- gracias por traerme. - se dispuso irse, estaba muy nerviosa, quería soledad para asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar.

- espera Candy, yo también voy a subir, tengo mi departamento aquí y aprovecharé para recoger unas cosas. - le aclaró, al ver la cara de ella.

- hayy... Dios mío por un momento pensé que quería subir al mío. - esto sólo lo pensó.

Terry no contesto a la insistente llamada, subieron al ascensor, en total silencio la respiraciónes de los dos delataba lo tensos que estaban.

- a que piso pecosa. - le preguntó para darle al botón.

- al séptimo. - le contestó, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- que coincidencia, yo voy al mismo, no sabía que hubiera uno en alquiler. - le comentó.

Al momento que llegaron al piso señalado, ella salió primero, enseguida se dirigió a su puerta y para sorpresa de ella, el de Terry estaba al frente, se dispuso a despedirse cuando el se adelantó con una interrogativa.

-Candy, tu conoces a Albert.

- ¡ no! Albert que! .- se quedó pensativa. - no que yo recuerde a nadie llamado así.

- Albert Andley, él es el dueño del apartamento que estás alquilando, porqué ¿lo alquilas verdad?.

- ¡no ! que va no tenía ni idea, para mi es una sorpresa, de hecho la oferta de trabajo llegó con alojamiento y coche, por que crees que te dije que tuve mucha suerte con este trabajo.

Terrencce se quedó pensativo, el sabía lo muy receloso que era Albert con su departamento, y al dárselo para que lo habite una empleada del consorcio, no sabía que pensar, por un momento se apoderaron de él los celos, no creía que Candy le mintiera pero todo esto le era muy raro.

Al ver el mutismo de él, aprovechó para entrar a su pieza.

-Terry nos vemos, tengo que hacer una llamada. - se despidió muy deprisa.

- espera Candy, tenemos que hablar.

- shssss... Terry no digas nada, lo que pasó no significa nada, no volverá a pasar, tanto tú como yo ya tenemos nuestra vida, es mejor que hagamos como nunca a ocurrido.

- noo... Candy no me pidas eso, yo te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte, muchas veces sentía volverme loco necesitaba saber de tí, y a hora que te tengo no puedes pedirme que haga como que no existe nada entre tu y yo , por que yo sé que tú sientes por mí, te he sentido Candy, te he sentido temblar, tus besos me han dicho todo lo que tú niegas en aceptar.

-Terry no digas más por favor, esto no puede ser, yo me voy a casar dentro de poco, no le puedo hacer esto a él ni a mi familia, entiendes, el mayor deseo de mi madre es que me casé y que no pase por lo que ella tuvo que pasar, ser madre soltera no es fácil Terry, yo no le puedo fallar y tú te debes a tú esposa, si te has casado es por que la amas y si no es así lo siento mucho por tí, pero yo si quiero a mi novio. - le dijo esto último para que desistiera en intentar tener algo entre los dos, si por ella hubiera sido, se hubiera fugado al fin del mundo con él.

Terry no daba crédito, cuando se lo proponía esta mujer no sabe el daño que le causaba sus palabras.

Ella se asustó de la mirada de él, a esté Terry ella no lo conocía, vio la ira en sus ojos y la manera amenazante de acercarse a ella la intimidó, vio su puerta entre abierta, y ya no supo que pasó.

-no Candy, tu no sabes lo que dices es más ni lo sientes, tu puedes querer a tu novio pero no lo amas cómo a mí, porque tu y yo sólo podemos amarnos, tu me perteneces como yo a tí.

todo esto se lo dijo, arrinconandola en la pared, sus cuerpos se almodaban uno al otro, ella empezó a temblar, se quedaron así en silencio, él buscó su boca y ella con furia le correspondió, este hombre la tenía hechizada, y le daba rabia reconocer lo que él le decia era verdad, se besaron hasta que el aire les faltó, las manos de él recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, sabían que debían parar. El con todas sus fuerza luchó por recuperar un poco de cordura y no dejarse llevar por lo que tanto anhelaba, él la amaba y no sería él el culpable de que ella se sintiera mal, sabía que algo de verdad tuvieron sus palabras y él la respetaria y él se sentía miserable por no poder ofrecerle lo que ella se merecía.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, él la abrazo fuertemente, le besó sus cabellos, su cara, sus ojos, le besó las lágrimas de ella, sabía que él se estaba despidiendo de ella, sabía que él había comprendido la situación de los dos.

No dijo nada, le dolía mucho, no quería renunciar a él, pero ambos sabían, que entre los dos no podían tener nada y antes de hacerse más daño era mejor de terminar antes de empezar algo que luego no podían controlar.

-Adiós Candy, prometo respetar nuestra amistad, ¿porque seremos amigos verdad?

- si, Terry siempre...buenos amigos, a hora que te he encontrado, no quiero perderte.

- yo tampoco pecosa, yo tampoco siempre seremos amigos y compañeros recuerdalo, prometeme que no te alejaras de mi, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- lo tendré presente, tu también siempre puedes contar conmigo. - las palabras de ella, le salían entre quebradas por el llanto que contenía con todo su ser. -Adiós Terry.

El se dirigió a la puerta que ni siquiera estaba cerrada del todo. Él no dijo ya más nada, se retiro en silencio, verla sufrir a ella como a él mismo lo hacía se sentía miserable, sus ojos le dolían quería gritar para poder desahogar el profundo dolor que tenía al perderla por segunda vez en su vida y saber que todos los días la tendría en su alcance y sin poder reclamarla como suya.

Cuando Candy se supo sola, soltó todo su llanto contenido, se sintió morir, hubiera preferido nunca a verlo encontrado si tenía que renunciar a él, sabía que tenerlo cerca sería una tortura.

- mama no te fallare, me casare con Anthony y seré feliz, si seré muy feliz. - se repetía, quería creérselo con todo su ser.

Ella sabía por lo que tuvo que pasar su madre, cuando tenía 5 años nació su hermano, su madre se hizo de compromiso con el papá de Tom cuando ella tenía 4 años, ella aceptó al buen hombre, él le ofrecía todo lo que ella necesitaba, aunque no fue el mismo amor que le tuvo al padre de Candy, pero llegó a enamorarse de él, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, al año de haber nacido su hermano, la madre enviudo, y nunca más volvio a poner sus ojos en un hombre se dijo que el amor no estaba destinado para ella. Apesar que era muy joven, se dedicó a trabajar para sacar a sus hijos adelante.

Esa noche, apagó su celular no quería hablar con nadie, a penas y ceno, tomo un baño relajante, escribió en su diario, luego se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, que era su segundo día de trabajo, se miró al espejo le gustó como se vio y se propuso seguir adelante como cuando llegó a esa gran Ciudad, como siempre ella era se lleno de optimismo sabía que no sería fácil verlo a él, y saberlo cerca pero pondría todo de su parte para no volver a caer en la tentación de sus brazos.

Terry por su parte, cuando llegó a su casa Susana ya estaba dormida y por la mañana seguía igual, al contrario de lo que él pensó, se imaginó que Susana le haría un drama por no haberle cogido el teléfono, se levantó tranquilo a pesar del torbellino de su mente, desayuno y partió a la oficina.

el martes pasó con toda la normalidad, ella llevó su lonch así no salió de la oficina, quería adelantar su trabajo al dia siguiente tenía que salir temprano para ir a la concesionaria de automóvil para elegir el que la empresa le daría.

Al momento de la salida, cuando esperaba el ascensor, lo vio de espalda, su corazón empezó a galopar en una loca carrera, los segundos se hicieron eternos con el rabillo de los ojos vio que se acercaba hacia ella en compañía de dos chicos, se le supuso que serían los mismo que lo acompañaban el dia anterior, escuchar su voz ya era un suplicio.

-mira nada más, la señorita más linda del edificio. - dijo con galenteria Archie.

-mucho gusto señorita, Archie Cornwell Andley. - se presentó.

-Candicce White. -se presentó con una tímida sonrisa, estaba muy nerviosa sentía la mirada penetrante de unos safiros. - hola Terrencce.-lo saludo, después de todo ellos eran amigos.

- hola Candicce. -se le acercó y le besó su mejilla como era su costumbre, Con ese simple toque la desarmo, sintió su cara arder, sabía que tenerlo cerca no sería fácil, pero es que él no ponía de su parte.

Ella sintió rabia al percatarse que el tenía una sonrisita burlona en su cara, que se creía, su cara le ardía pero a hora de coraje, al percatarse que el gozaba del momento.

- ¡hola! Ya que nadie me presenta, Stear Cornwell Andley. - se presentó el de anteojos .- hermano y amigo de estos señores.

los cuatro subieron al ascensor, cuando llegaban a la planta baja, al verla que candy se disponía salir se ofreció a llevarla.

-Candy, espera te acerco. - le dijo con un tono casi de súplica.

-no, no te moleste, gracias, hoy quiero caminar y luego cogeré el metro. - le contestó sin mirarlo, esto era más complicado de lo que se pensaba, todo el aire olía a él, ya se sentía mareada, casi corriendo salió de allí.

- hasta mañana.- se despidió de los tres en general, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse de la misma forma que la saludo al castaño.

Los amigos se burlaron de él, al ver la astucia y rapidez de la rubia.

los tres bajaron hasta al parking.

-nos hemos perdido de algo. -lo interrogó Archie. - que ha pasado, entre Julieta y tú Romeo .

-nada de lo que les pueda importar. - le cortó de tajo.

-no juegues con fuego Terry,ella es muy linda y se la ve con una pureza, que muy pocas veces he visto, alejate de ella antes que salgan lastimados los dos.

- no me digas que te ha "encantado" a tí también. - se le burló su hermano.

-no digas estupideces, esa chica, no sé, me inspira cariño algo en ella se me es familiar y además yo sería incapaz de traicionar a mi esposa, una cosa son bromas y otra la realidad.

- bueno...basta, ya les he dicho que es imposible que exista algo entre nosotros. - dijo esto con profunda rabia, diciendo esto subió a su coche y se fue, dejando a sus dos amigos boquiabiertos.

Al día siguiente Candy recibió la visita de un señor que ella aún no conocía.

-George Smith un placer conocerla señorita .- se presentó. - yo soy el secretario del jefe, y me pongo a sus órdenes, se que son sus primeros días aquí, esperó se esté adaptando bien, cualquier cosa me puede llamar. - dijo esto entregandole una tarjeta con sus números telefónico.

-mi primer acometido es acompañarla a escoger el coche, que como ya sabe es hoy, de echo en una hora ya nos esperan ahí.

- es usted muy amable, yo casi no entiendo de esto. - le confesó, de verdad estaba muy aliviada, toda la mañana se pasó nerviosa en sabiendas de la enorme responsabilidad que era escoger un coche.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo, Terry se percató que Candy salía con George, esto le llamó la atención, a él muy pocas veces se lo veía por ahí, se preguntaba que tenía que ver con George. que extraño era todo esto al rededor de Candy, primero se estaba quedando en el departamento de Albert y a hora salía de las oficinas con la mano derecha de él, una idea rondaba su cabeza, pero enseguida se la quitaba, se negaba en pensar mal de ella y que tuviera algo con Albert y sobre todo que le hubiera mentido a él, pero los celos que sentía, sabía que tenía que aclarar todo antes de perder la cordura.

George , le ayudó con la elección del coche, le eligió un auto BMW, con todo el equipamiento,a Candy casi le da un infarto al ver cuánto costaba el coche, pero George le dijo que no se preocupara, que ellos siempre compraban coches de lujos por que se les hacía más fácil venderlos cuando no lo necesitarán, esto convenció a Candy estaba dispuesta ir en metros antes que aceptar ese lujoso coche.

-muy bien señorita Candicce mañana se lo llevarán a la empresa, en recepción puede recoger las llaves.

George hacerco a Candy hasta el departamento.

-gracias señor George, sin usted no hubiera podido, segura estoy hubiera cogido un tractor. - le decia riéndose, con él se sentía tan bien.

-no lo creó, es usted muy ocurrida señorita Candicce y nada de señor solamente George.

-entonces nada de señorita, sólo Candy. le dijo las mismas palabras de él.

- no es lo mismo señorita Candicce

- no entiendo porqué, señor George, mire ya hemos llegado.

Candy se despidió efusivamente de George, lo sintió tan sincero, por un momento anhelo haber tenido un padre y ser protejida por él.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El jueves Cuando Candy regresaba a las oficinas después de la comida, junto a una compañera, en el ascensor se encontraron con dos hermosas mujeres, las dos tenian los ojos azules como el cielo, una con el cabello lacio negro y la otra lacia pero rubia, está última para el gusto de Candy era un poco anoréxica, con dos metros de frente pero dentro de lo que cabe guapa.

Candy sintió las miradas penetrantes de las dos, Candy tenía el celular en la mano y al guardarlo a su bolso se le fue resbalando, pero al hacer malabares para que no aterrizará en el suelo, tropezó con Susana.

-que haces torpe. - la insulto. - es que está empresa va de mal en peor, contratan a estúpidas.

-calmate, no es para tanto, no tienes por que tratar a esta señorita así. - Annie trató de tranquilizarla.

-perdón, no fue mi intención. - se disculpó, pero en el fondo tenía ganas de arrastrarla a la imbécil ésa, ¡estúpida ella! , Candy tuvo el presentimiento que esas dos tenían influencia en la empresa y mejor se ahorro de decirle lo que pensaba de la grosera insípida.

Susana no era de la devoción de Annie, se veía obligada a relacionarse con ella por ser la mujer de uno de sus mejores amigos, bueno más de su novio, pero eran muchos años que conocía al castaño, repetidas veces se preguntaba como fue posible que él se casará con esa mujer, era una histérica insoportable.

habían ido a la oficina para hablar con Stear, por que como acostumbraban reunirse en los cumpleaños de alguno de ellos, el día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Paty y querían organizarle una pequeña sorpresa, aprovechando la ocasión querían llevarla a la discoteca, ya que sabían que desde el nacimiento del pequeño Daniels no habían salido ósea ya varios meses, Annie estimaba mucho a su concuñada y esa era la razón por la cual estaban ahí, las dos se habían topado en el Centro comercial y Annie le comentó los planes a la rubia y esta se ofreció acompañarla y así aprovechaba visitaba a su esposo, ella lo había notado distante los últimos días, pensaba que estaba molestó con ella por que siempre se quejaba de la falta de atención de ella para con él.

- ¡Susana! ¿ ha pasado algo ? .- Terry se sorprendió de ver a su esposa allí, en el tiempo que llevarán casado, sólo había ido un par de veces y por circunstancias extremas.

- no cariño, acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi esposo. - Susana lo noto tenso, más bien nervioso.

-parece que no te agradara mi precencia aquí. - le dijo con cara de molestia.

- ¡no ! no es eso, es que me he sorprendido... verte, ¡casi tú no vienes! , más bien pensé que algo te había pasado.

Susana, restando importancia la actitud de su marido, optó por contarle cuáles eran los motivos de su presencia ahí, la verdad que ese lugar le aburría mucho.

-he venido con Annie, nos topamos en el moll.- le aclaró al ver la cara de sorpresa de él.- sí, ¿sabes qué mañana es el cumpleaños de Paty?

- a hora que lo dices algo le escuché decir a Stear.

- prepárate, mañana iremos todos a la nueva discoteca.- le dijo Susana con poco entusiasmo.

- ¡la verdad, que me sorprendes, Susana! ¿pensé que no querías salir con ellos? la última vez, pasaste una semana criticandoles.

-no pasa nada cariño. - le dijo irónicamente.- hay sacrificios que uno está dispuesta hacer y es más hace mucho que no salimos tu y yo. - le dijo de manera cariñosa.

- Susana sabes que con el trabajo no estoy tan disponible como tú y las veces que te lo he propuesto siempre ya tienes planes muy importantes que no puedes cancelar. - se lo dijo en un tono serío.

Esto era verdad los últimos meses sentía que su matrimonio se había enfriado más, muy pocas veces tenían relaciones, ya no eran como en un principio, ella siempre se mostró reservada en ese aspecto, al contrario que él, esto le chocó pero terminó aceptandolo, él creía que con un hijo todo se solucionaría y sería distinto.

Suasana, siempre salía con sus amigas, en un principio muchas veces Terry le había hecho ver que era una mujer casada, que ya no podía llevar ese ritmo de vida.

Terry en algunas ocasiones se preguntaba como fue que terminó casándose con ella. Estaba resignado, pero a hora se arrepentia de aquella decisión.

Susana, era ahijada de Eleonor, la madre de Terry, de niños en algunas ocasiones habían coincidido. Pero unos cuatros años atrás, los padres de ella la enviaron a Nueva York para que estudiará la universidad, ya que en Londres no daba palo al agua.  
La señorita del segundo año no pasó.

Terrencce cuándo la vio después de cuántos años le gustó, ya no era tan esquelética e insípida cómo la recordaba, aunque seguía siendo delgada, el rose hizo el cariño, el cuál había confundido con amor, ella desde que llegó se puso de meta conquistarlo, era el marido perfecto como sus padres siempre le habían dicho.

Terry por un tiempo buscó a Candy, poco a poco perdió la esperanza y terminó creyendo que sus amigos tenían razón le decian " que seguramente ella ya había echo su vida " " que estaba loco " " que eran imaginaciones de él, lo que él creía sentir, sólo era como enamorarse de un famoso, un amor platónico " Estas eran las tantas frases que escuchó de sus amigos que sabían de la existencia de Julieta.

Fue así que terminó casado con Susana, él quería formar una familia, su mayor ilusión era tener un hijo, pero la naturaleza se negaba a darles ese capricho, pero lo que él no contaba que su mujercita era lo último que quería.

El viernes por la tarde Candy, se dirigió a buscar a su gran amiga Karem a la estación. Está odiaba los aviones y su mayor pesadilla era conducir trayecto largos así que hizo su viaje en tren.

Candy estaba un poco nerviosa, estrenando el auto que le hubieron entregado tal como le habían dicho. Era fabuloso, estaba ya enamorada de ese coche.

-Candyyy... amigaa... . - Karem, bajo del Tren de larga distancia dando gritos.

- Karem, shshssss... cómo siempre, que escandalosa eres, no hagas tanto alboroto.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron como si hubieran pasado meses sin verse.

- a ver cuéntame, como esta eso que encontraste a tu Romeo. - la curiosidad la mataba

hay amiga, no sabes lo buenorro que está, si lo ves te caes para atrás.

Karem se carcageo del comentario de su amiga .-si tú lo dices, pero seguro que más guapo que Bert lo dudo querida.

- mira guapa, si aceptó... Bert es muy buen moso, pero Romeo es Romeo, aunque te pares de cabeza... .-Terrencce Granchester es lo más bello que hay.

- si tú novio te escuchará, me gustaría ver tú cara. - le decia irónicamente

- tú como siempre tan linda, y considerada, ¡porque metes a Anthony en esto!... y si no te has dado cuenta, Anthony también está muy guapo y además de ser mi futuro esposo, pero eso no quiere decir que este ciega y que le valla a poner los cuernos. ¡oiste !

- hayyyy... pensé, que a hora que te has reencontrado con tu amor platónico, lo mandarias a freír espárrago a tu noviecito.

A karem, no le caía bien del todo el novio de su amiga, el chico se sabía guapo, eso nadie se lo discutía, a parte de chulo era un poco posesivo con su amiga, y esto a karem la ponía verde de la rabia, ella tenía la esperanza que en los seis meses que le quedaba a su amiga antes de la boda y en ésta gran ciudad, desistiera de esa absurda idea.

Candy, sabía los pensamientos de su amiga, ella no lo veía así a su novio, optó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversa y no terminar peleándose con ella cuando tocaban tema similar.

Karem, pensé que Bert vendría a recogerte. Candy voltio mirando para todos los lados.- pero ni rastro, seguro que ya lo cansaste con tus locuras. - sé burló de su amiga.

Candy white... te estás riendo de mi... . le decia Karem simulando enojo.

Candy se rio de buena gana de su amiga, deberías verte las caras que haces y deja de dar gritos, estoy a tu lado.-le reprendió Candy. - ¡ no! de verdad Karem pensé que estaría esperándote Bert.

- no pudo venir, tenía una reunión de trabajo, ya sabes lo ocupado que es mi chico.

- pero entonces amiga, te quedas conmigo ya te dije que en el departamento no vive nadie más que yo y es muyyy... lindo .- Candy llevaba días insistiendole, rogandole que se quede con ella.

-lo siento.. Cari... pero mi Bert, me ha pedido que me quede con él. - decia esto, saltando de alegría. - pero mira el lado bueno al menos estaremos en la misma ciudad y prepárate hoy mismo salimos.

- que maravilla... " no sabes las ganas que tengo de ir a baila". - A Candy le encantaba bailar, cosa que no hacía mucho, cuando salía con su novio, él la quería siempre a su lado y él no estaba mucho a la labor, asi que Candy se astenia muchas veces.

- Cady... este es tu coche... está fabuloso .- Karem se alegraba por su amiga, el coche que tenía la rubia era un modesto Ford rojo que lo dejará con Tom.

- siii... cuando lo vi me encantó y a demás blanco con los cristales oscuro, era como si estaba viendo el coche de mis sueños. - le dijo esto muy sonriente.

Karem se sorprendió un poco, por que a parte de nuevo ella sabía muy bien que ese coche era muy caro, pensó que la empresa que trabajaba su amiga, debería ser muy importante para que se permitiera darle un lujo así a sus empleados.

Karem, era la única hija de uno de los más importante empresarios de Maiami, ella igual que Candy terminaban de graduarse, desde un principio que se conocieron se hicieron muy buenas amigas, la familia de Candy a pesar de ser solvencia media, su madre siempre la vistió bien y en ese sentido ella siempre tuvo un exquisito gusto y elegancia para vestirse, decía la buena señora que por algo había trabajado toda su vida, y ya que los estudios de sus hijos no se gastaba sus a ahorros por que no darle pequeños caprichos a sus hijos.

Después que se perdieran por la gran ciudad por que no se aclaraban muy bien con el GPS de su celular, porque el del coche no lo sabían utilizar, rabieron, chillaron, estaban locas desesperadas cuando llegaron al departamento de Bert.

-segura Candy que sabrás llegar a tu departamento. - le decia ella bajando del coche de su amiga.

- por supuesto, aunque sea a la media noche llegaré.

- no bromees Candicce, recuerda a las once pasaremos por tí. - se despidió la castaña.

Candy, estaba feliz que su mejor amiga llegará, con ella todos sus problemas se empequeñecian, Karem tenía ese don de hacerla sacar lo peor de ella, motivo por lo que su novio detestara a su amiga, las dos eran muy iguales les gustaba la farra e inteligentes, sabían divertirse pero sanamente, eran muy amigeras, todo a aquel que las conocieran las estimaban.

A la hora citada sonó el telefonillo, como un buen inglés Bert estaba muy puntual, Candy muchas veces se preguntaba como este rubio lograba que su amiga tuviera ese respeto por la puntualidad.

- wuaaaaaa... Candy, te ves bellísima, se nota que no está tu noviecito cerca.- Karem no desaprobechaba oportunidad para atacar al novio.

- ya bajale hehehe... aveces pienso que tu lo piensas más que yo. - le dijo esto sabiendo, la rabieta que haría su amiga.

- Dios...me libre, yo sólo decia no más, es lo que pienso ó ¿ no es verdad ?

-¡ hola! Bert. - saludo al rubio, ignorando a su amiga.

- ¡hola Candy! tanto tiempo pequeña.- la saludo con dos besos como era su costumbre. - ustedes como siempre, creó yo que no llegaré a entenderlas nunca. - se rio él de las dos.

Bert, estaba muy orgulloso de sus dos acompañantes, las dos eran muy guapas, con un cuerpo de infarto, seguro estaba que sería la envidia de muchos esa noche.

Y no se equivocó, ya en sí el coche que llevaba ya llamaba la atención un maserati recién importado de italia color negro.

Cuándo, el cochero cogió la llave para aparcar el coche de Bert, los tres se dirigieron a la famosa discoteca, a cada paso de ellos se robaban las miradas de los demás tanto de hombres y mujeres.

Mientras en uno de los reservados de la misma discoteca se encontraba tres parejas de amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de la esposa de uno de ellos.

**Continuará...**

**gracias chicas por sus lindas palabras que me animan a seguir, yo estoy muy verde en esto, les pido disculpà por cualquier fallo, por problemas informáticos no he podido subir antes como quería. Espero que me digan como lo van viendo acepto cualquier sugerencia. **

**muchas abrazos a todas bey...**


	5. Chapter 5

**capítulo 6**

Bert, caminaba muy orgulloso en medio de sus dos acompañantes, los dos porteros del local, se hicieron aún lado para que entrarán el trío.

La discoteca, contaba con dos plantas, en la de abajo, estaban dos grandes pistas de baile cada una con diferentes DJ, en la de arriba sólo estaban los reservados, las cuales eran destinadas para celebrar fiestas privadas, reuniones de amigos ó simplemente parejas que querían un poco de privacidad, cada una contaba con su propio bar, un camarero siempre estaba al servicio, una pequeña pista de baile y si deseaban podían contratar un gogo, ya sea chico o chica, estos casi siempre eran estudiantes de muy buen ver ó modelos que trabajan por las noches, la pared frontal de cristal daba a una de las pista, se tenía muy buena visión de la planta baja, aún extremo de la pista más grande contaba con un escenario, para cuándo se ofrecía un concierto ó simplemente algún famoso invitado para animar al público, en la cual también a ratos bailaban los gogos del local de los cuales algunos eran camareros de la discoteca. Todo era derroche de lujo y elegancia.

-vamos señoritas, tenemos un reservado. -Bert las guiaba a las chicas.

- ¡que! ¡reservado! no hablarás enserio.- lo de tuvo Karem. - sólo somos los tres, nonono... ¿que quieres? ¡hacer un trío allí!.

Bert se quedó perplejo de las palabras de su novia, si no hubiera sido por la luminosidad del local se hubieran dado percatado que su tez blanca se enrojecio.

-Karem por Dios, que hablas! .- le hablo Candy. -no le hagas caso Bert, lo que quiere decir es que prefiere quedarse aquí. - dijo esto revirando los ojos y señalando la gran pista.

- ¡no! esta bien, yo lo decia por la comodidad de vosotras, a mí meda lo mismo. - lo dijo en tono serio, él conocía lo ocurrida que era Karem, pero algúnos comentarios y la naturaleza tan espontánea de ella en ocasiones lo exasperaba

-lo siento amor, no quise hacerte sentir mal, era una broma. - le dijo esto dándole un beso en los labios.- lo que pasa es que un reservado me parece mucho, aquí lo vamos a pasar mejor, "me perdonas " mmm...- le dijo esto último con carita de niña buena.

Candy, se reía de lo loca que era su amiga, le gustaba mucho la pareja que hacía con su amigo.

_Candy conoció a Bert, en una Expo feria que organizaban las universidades locales de su Ciudad, se lo presentó un profesor muy estimado por ella, enseguida simpatizaron, en un principio se sintió atraída por él, esa atracción se convirtió en un cariño fraternal, lo consideraba cómo un hermano mayor, a los dos años de frecuentarse se hizo novio de Karem la mejor amiga de ella, Candy no entendía mucho esa relación, con el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, ella no conocía la familia de él, ni viceversa, pero Karem a pesar de ser una alborotada y que sus ojos bailarán cada vez que veía un chico guapo, ella le guardaba una fidelidad impresionante al rubio, a pesar de los constante viajes de él, debido a los negocios familiares_.

Una camarera los guió aún buen sitio, las chicas estaban muy entusiasmada, la música era muy buena y variada, la música latina les encantaba, ellas habían tenido compañeros latinos y aprendieron a moverse con gracia, la bachata las volvía locas, en ocasiones bailaban los tres, las dos ó se turnaban a Bert, algúnos chicos al ver sola a Candy se les acercaban pero ella muy delicadamente los barajaba. los hombres miraban con envidia la suerte del rubio, acompañado de dos despampanante mujeres.

Candy vestía, un vestido negro de Versace muy ajustado al cuerpo a medio muslo, con encaje hasta el antebrazo, con un solo escote hasta la parte baja de la espalda y unos altísimos zapatos del mismo color y diseñador, el cabello lo llevaba suelto alisado pero con ondas a media melena. la parte delantera no poseía escote pero dejaba ver los bien formados senos por la fina tela que se ajustaba a su delicada piel, se la veía bellísima, tenía un buen tipo, tanto ella como su amiga poseían una altura más alta que lo normal, Karem llevaba un vestido de Dolce & Gabbana azul casi similar de alto que el de su amiga, muy ajustado pero de diferente modelo, Bert no daba crédito, como era posible que no calleran de esos zapatos cuando bailaban, para él esos tacos eran una tortura.

Bert vestía de etiqueta como todos los demás, era un requisito para entrar a la tan prestigiosa discoteca. Karem estaba muy orgullosa y cada ves más enamorada, se lo veía espléndido con aquel traje de Emilio Tucci, tenía un porte que llamaba la atención era aficionado al básquet poseía una altura que rozaba el 1.90, poseía un perfil muy delicado, cualquier mujer quedaba encantada con la presencia de ese rubio.

Mientras el trío se lo pasaba de maravilla, en los reservados tres parejas estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de una de las acompañantes, los chicos estaban en la barra, todos muy bien vestidos, camino hacía allí algunas de las camareras les coqueteaban descaradamente.

Paty estaba muy emocionada, su esposo le había dado unos hermosos pendientes y la sorpresa de la escapada a la discoteca le encantó, aunque en un principio rehusó dejar a su bebé recién nacido con la niñera, era la primera noche en tres meses que salían.

Las chicas tomaron asiento cerca de los grandes ventanales, estaban maravillada de la buena vista que tenían, Susana escudriñaba el lugar si veía a alguien conocido.

-ooooo... mira no más, a quien tenemos aquí.-les comentó a las otras dos señalando donde le interesaba.

- no lo puedo creer no sabía que estaba aquí !, pensé que andaba de viaje, si no lo hubiera invitado a venir con nosotros. - comentó la pelinegra.

- ¡yo igual ! pensábamos que estaba en Chicago o en Maiami. - comentó Paty. - estará recién llegado por que siempre va a visitar a los bebés, Omarcito lo adora sobre todo por los regalos que le lleva. - dijo esto riéndose de su hijo mayor.

- se ve que no pierda nada el tiempo, está bien entretenido bailando con esas dos. - comentó Susana.

- ¡ajá!. y muy guapas las dos chicas que lo acompaña, no tiene mal gustó el tío .- observó Annie riéndose.

- y claro, dos oportunistas ya vez como van vestidas, parecen unas zorras... que horteras.- dijo la lengua viperina de Susana.

-por que tratas así a esas muchachas, no las conoces de nada, y es más para mí van muy bien vestidas, y si te fijas bien la rubia lleva un vestido muy similar a uno que te he visto. atacó Annie .- si no que a ella se le ve muy diferente... "no como a tí querida, esa chica tiene unas curvas que te dejan muy mal parada " . - esto último sólo lo pensó, pero con buena gana se lo hubiera dicho, para bajarle los humos de gran belleza.

Estaban de lo más concentrada en lo que veían que no vieron acercarse a sus esposos.

- ¿que tanto ven ? - las interrogó Archie.

- mira quien está allí.- dijo Annie señalando hacía la pista de baile.

Los tres fijaron la vista donde les indicaban, reconocieron a Albert bailando con dos chicas de espalda hacia ellos.

- jajaja... mira no más, el tío no pierde tiempo, no créen. - hablo Archie.

Cuando Terry vio a las chicas a pesar de las luces que iluminaban el lugar, su corazón le dio un vuelco juraría que esa rubia, ese cuerpo era de Candy. Cuando la rubia por un movimiento se giró, a Terry le cayó un cubo de agua, los otros dos que se percataron en el mismo instante lo que el castaño descubriera, exclamaron en unísono.

-¡Julieta.!

- la conocen. - pregunto Paty.

Annie guardó silencio, ella sabía muy bien la historia de su amigo y se negaba a creer que estuvieran hablando de la misma mujer.

Terry le cambió la cara, la irá que le embargo muy difícilmente pudo disimular, se tomó de un trago su copa que la tenía prácticamente llena, se dirigió al bar los otros dos lo acompañaron.

- tranquilo hombre, que estén junto no quiere decir nada. - dijo esto Archie. - y es más esta la otra chica.

-tú no entiendes nada, Candy me ha mentido, ellos se conocen y lo negó. - en ese preciso momento saco su teléfono y revisó el perfil de ella en el Facebook de hecho directamente a los albunes de fotos.

-mira aquí estan los dos. - les enseñó una foto que salían el par de rubios, en una fiesta blanca en la playa.

Archie miró más fotos.- pero mira, aquí también sale otra chica me parece que es la misma que los acompaña y aquí está con un chico rubio esté abraza a Candy.- eso era verdad en otra foto estaban los dos con Karem y Anthony.

Terry sólo había visto unas fotos y en las cuales salían Candy y el novio y algunas tonterías que el novio le escribía en el muro de ella, esto era mucho para él moría de los celos, por eso llevaba varios días sin conectarse.

-pero Terry controlate, Susana se va a dar cuenta de tu cambio de humor y no quiero estar aquí para ver algún escándalo. - Stear le dijo en tono serío. -y es más, aunque no te guste lo que te voy a decir, ellos dos estan solteros y si tienen algo, tú no puedes hacer nada.

Terry lo fulmino con la mirada a su amigo.

-¡ Stear! como puedes decirle esto a Terry. - Archie era más arrebatado y comprendía a su amigo.

-voy a bajar, quiero verle la cara cuando se sepa descubierta. - Dijo esto Terry con lumbre en sus ojos.

-estas loco... como se te ocurre. - trató de persuadirlo Stear, pero conociéndolo bien sabía que era caso perdido.

Annie se acercó a los chicos y saco a bailar a su esposo, Stear lo siguió y fue en busca de Paty, Terry se terminó de beber su copa, y se dirigió dónde Susana.

-Susana voy al lavabo. - se disculpó, lo último que quería en ese momento era bailar con su mujer.

El aseo estaba en la planta baja, se mojó la cara tratando de controlarse, sabía que los mellizos tenian razón, cuando salió del aseo chocó de frente con una castaña

-hayy... perdón, lo siento, no te vi. - se disculpó Karem.

- no, tranquila fue mi culpa. - le dedicó una de sus lindas sonrisas y se retiró.

-wuaaaaaa... que hombre más apuesto, me servirias mucho para persuadir a Candy, tú dejas muy por debajo al novio y hasta el mismo Romeo. - todo esto eran los pensamientos locos de Karem,

Terry, vestía un traje oscuro de Armani, con el porte que poseía parecía un maniquí, con esa talla imponía a cuálquier mujer en sus cinco sentido, su cuerpo era esculturalmente hermoso y fuerte, con unos músculos bien definidos sin ser tan exagerados, era perfecto, daba anotar que hacía alguna clase de deporte, su rostro era angelical, con su nariz bien perfilada, sus gruesas y bien alineadas cejas,con sus pestañas tan grandes y rizadas, con una dentadura perfecta, unos labios gruesos con un color único muy similar a la pulpa de una toronja, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta. pero lo que lo hacía más interesante era la profunda mirada que poseía, ese color tan azul muy pocas veces visto.

Annie seguía pensativa de lo presenciado, sabía que algo pasaba, intuía que una de esas dos chicas que acompañaba a Albert tenía algo que ver y es más le rondaba en su cabeza el nombre de " Julieta "

- te pasa algo, amor. - le preguntó Archie.

-¡ no! sólo me preguntaba, ¿no se si escuche mal? pero ustedes llamaron Julieta a una de esas dos chicas.

Archie sólo le sonrió y se le acercó muy seductoramente a ella, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja aprovechando que la nota que tocaban se bailaba muy juntos. -eres muy curiosa mi amada, escuchaste bien, la rubia que está con Albert es la mismísima Julieta.

- ¡ que! - Annie casi grito .- no puede ser, la Julieta de Romeo.

-sisi... pero habla más bajó.

-hay... no me lo puedo creer, Julieta existe y además buaaaa... tiene un cuerpo de infarto, la cara no se la he podido ver bien, vamos donde el tío yo quiero verla de cerca. -Annie en eso era igualita a su novio, interactiva.

- si Annie, Julieta es muy hermosa.- le respondió, pero enseguida reparó en lo que le pedía ella. - pero que estas diciendo, acaso te has vuelto loca como vamos a presentarnos allí, además Terry se nos uniría, Susana no es tonta y terminaría dándose cuenta del enfado de Terry.

- crees. que ellos dos estén saliendo? dijo esto mirando a los dos rubios bailando.

- no lo sé, hasta donde yo sé ella se va a casar.

- y como lo saben?

Archie le conversó los acontecimientos de los últimos días con relación a la entrada de Candy a la empresa.

- muy sospechoso todo .. ¡ven animate, vamos a saludarlos !

Archie al fin cedió a la persistencia de su novia, la verdad que también le apetecía saludar a Albert. Se disculparon con los demás aprovechando que Terry no estaba, Stear no daba crédito a la osadía de esos dos.

- yo voy con ustedes.- se les unió Susana, ella como siempre quería saberlo todo.

-¿ donde van? .- preguntó Terry a espalda de ellos.

-donde, " Albert " .- contestó Susana, Terry miró a sus amigos, estos se hicieron los desatendidos, Archie sólo se encogió de hombros.

- yo voy con ustedes.- los dos hermanos lo miraron con cara " tu estas loco "

Pero al ver que Terry estaba muy convincente, Stear se les unió.

- ¡vamos todos! Party no entendía nada, por que tanto misterio, sólo era ir a saludar el tío y ya está.

Albert, los vio acercarse, se sorprendió y a la vez se puso nervioso, se pregunto como era posible que de tantos Antros vinieran a coincidir en aquél, tarde recapacitó que ellos seguramente también tenían invitaciones de cortesía de parte del dueño, que era un buen amigo de la familia.

- Albert, tú aquí, que sorpresa, te hacíamos en Chicago.

- ¡Hola ! muchachos. -Albert los saludo con un fraternal abrazo y las damas con dos besos.

- Terry amigo, como estan todos, una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.

Albert al notar la cara interrogantes de los recién llegados, les aclaró .-He llegado hoy, de hecho ni siquiera he desecho el equipaje.

- no tienes que darnos explicaciones, lo que pasa es que si hubiéramos sabido que estabas aquí te habría invitado a venir con nosotros. - dijo Stear. - estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Paty. - dijo esto abrazando a su esposa.

- felicidades Paty, mañana me pasaré por vuestra casa a visitar a mis sobrinos, les he traído unos presente.

- Albert gracias, pero no mala costumbres a estos niños.

En el momento que los seis se unieron a Albert, esté se encontraba sólo, las dos chicas fueron donde el DJ a que le pusieran una canción que les gustaba.

- mira Candy allí está el chico que te dije que me gustó para tí. - Karem vio a Terry a lo lejos, pero en el mismo momento se le perdió y Candy no lo pudo ver.

- déjate de tontería, un chico así como lo describiste seguro ya estará casado, y no se te olvidé el pequeño detalle que "YO ME VOY A CASAR " .-se lo dijo bien claro y firme, a su amiga la adoraba pero en ratos la sacaba de casillas, esa idea de su amiga que ella rompiera su compromiso con su novio a veces la enloquecía.

Al regresar con Albert Candy se sintió nerviosa, cuando karem le describio al chico por un instante vino a su mente Terry.

Candy y Karem llegaron con Albert, y para la sorpresa de ellas, esté estaba acompañado de un grupo de amigos que charlaban muy animosamente.

-miren ya estan aquí, vengan que las presentó.

-Candicce. - señaló a la rubia.

-Karem. - señaló a la castaña.

- ¡hola! mucho gusto. - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Candy vio de frente a los chicos se sorprendió, y más ver a Terry ahí con la rubia grosera que tuvo el encuentro el dia anterior. Cada uno se fue presentando diciendo su respectivo nombre.

- Terrencce Granchester. - cuando Terry se presentó Karem enseguida buscó la mirada de su amiga, esta sólo optó por asentir con los párpados, Karem se puso nerviosa se sintió parte de una telenovela.

-Candy, ¿ te ocurre algo? .- Bert le preguntó al verla tensa, él ya sabía lo que le pasaba, tenía que actuar lo mejor posible para salir bien librado del encierro que se veía.

- ¡no! no me pasa nada. -a ellos ya los conocía, no te lo vas a creer pero trabajan en la misma empresa que he entrado a trabajar yo.

- no me lo puedo creer, mira que pequeño es el mundo, ósea que estas trabajando en los consorcios A & G, yo tengo acciones ahí. los hermanos Cornwell son mis sobrinos. - toda esta conversación sólo era entre ella y él, Karem entabló conversa con la cumpleañera.

Albert sintió la mirada penetrante de Terry, que los miraba sin disimulo, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada, él podría jurar que en aquellos ojos vio irá, celos, ganas de matarlos, él le sonrió la verdad que no entendía la actitud de su amigo.

- de verdad! tú! tío de esos dos, no se parecen en nada... yo me parezco más a tí, que ellos.

Albert, se carcageo de las ocurrencias de su amiga. - pequeña que ocurrida eres, ellos son hijos de mi hermana Rosamary.

Candy, ya no le dijo más nada y entablaron conversa con los demás, la rubia sentía las miradas de los otros sobre ella, en especial la de Terry, que era muy penetrante, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, lo vio guapísimo, este hombre la desarmaba, su olfato sólo percibía la colonia de Terry, por rato se sintió desvanecerse, pero verlo con su esposa le dolió, una cosa era saberlo casado pero verlo, era muy hiriente.

- ¿que te pasa ?¿ porque me miras así?,- se decía Candy, sentía que no podía más, le hablo a su amiga para que la acompañe al lavabo, las dos se alejaron, Karem estaba muy excitada.

- amiga! tenías razón, Romeo es un bombón. - le decia muy sonriente. - vas a creer que es él mismo chico del que hace rato te hable.

Ni candy, ni Karem se percataron lo que pasó, Terry estaba a lado de ellas, cogió del brazo a Candy y la arrastró hacia la otra pista alejándose de los demás, Karem se quedó boquiabierta, todo fue muy rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder a su amiga la charla que tenian entre las dos.

Karem no sabía que hacer, no podia regresar con los demás sin Candy y no sabía con que protestó Terry se alejó de ellos, y no quería ser la responsable de algun escándalo, el poco rato que trató a Susana le cayó muy mal, sus maneras eran muy prepotentes y sabía que esa mujer no era ninguna tonta, asi que optó por quedarse en el mismo lugar que la dejaron. Aparte que estaba emocionada .

-hayyyyyy... Dios, pensé que esto sólo pasaba en las telenovelas... .- Karem a pesar de lo posesivo que vio al castaño, no temía por su amiga sabía que Candy sé bastaba sola, más bien vio todo tannnn...romántico, estaba muy emocionada, ella notó claramente los celos en él, se reía de las ideas que podia tener Romeo ha cerca de Bert.

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS, MIS HERMOSAS POR SUS APOYOS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**"CONY" EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VA EL ENCUENTRO DE ESTOS DOS QUE TANTO QUERÍAS...**

**UN ABRAZO INMENSO A TODAS, QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA, QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA.**

**DISCULPEN CUALQUIER FALTA... **

**BYE...**


	6. capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Holaaa... chicas en este capítulo yo quería jugar con el auto control de estos dos, pero se me fue de las manos y pues nada han caído nuevamente en la tentación. **  
**Este capítulo contiene algúnas escenas un poco subidas de tono, si crees que podrías verte ofendido, abstenerse de leer.**

-sueltame, que crees que haces. - le dijo tratándose de soltar del agarre.

-Noo... Que crees que haces tu Candicce.- la llevo hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacía la puerta de Emergencias.

-Yo, acaso te has vuelto loco. -Candy no entendía nada la actitud de él

-Dime! por que me has mentido.- la respiración de él era entre cortada. -acaso olvidaste que me negaste conocerle.

-No se, de que estas hablando, yo no te he mentido. - Candy cada vez entendía menos . -¿ conocer a quien? Explicate mejor.

- ¡ALBERT! - casi le gritó el nombre de su amigo. -¿ te suena?

-Terry, no te entiendo, por que me lo nombras a él, yo ya te dije que no lo conocía. -Candy ya se estaba desesperándose.

-no jueges conmigo Candicce, que quieres que piense? si te veo divertirte muy bien con tú jefe, y si fuera poco vives en su departamento y a hora niegas en conocerlo?

-A quien te refieres? .- Candy guardó silencio analizando por un momento las palabras de él .- ¡Bert! te refieres a él?

-¿Bert? quien carajos es Bert. -a hora el que no entendía nada era él.

-no se a que se debe todo esto, y bueno yo a tí no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación.- Estaba roja de la rabia. -como se te ocurre hacerme esta escena, cuando a unos metros tienes a tu esposa.

-te equivocas Candy, todo lo relacionado a tí me importa y mucho. - la furia de él hiba en aumento, porqué cada palabra que ella dijo le dolío, sabía que tenía razón, "que él se debía a su esposa "  
Pero que hacía él si todo lo relacionado a ella le afectaba, que hacía con el amor que sentía por ella y de los celos que le nacían de las entrañas.

- pues no debería, nosotros no somos nada... él único que tiene ése derecho es ni novio! entiendes "mi novio".- le recalcó las últimas palabras.

Terry, estaba a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, como hubiera querido olvidarse de la rabia que tenía en esos momentos y perderse en los apetecibles labios de ella, cada vez se daba cuenta que estaba perdido, que él la necesitaba a su lado, la quería para él a pesar de las circunstancias.

Candy, en esos momentos se sentía desfallecer, Terry en ningún momento la soltó, la tenía sujeta por la cintura con fuerza pero sin llegar hacerle daño, la piel de ella le quemaba al contacto de su mano, la mirada de él a pesar de mirarla con furia la envolvía, se preguntaba que si él estaba consiente de lo que estaba provocando, por más que trataba de mantener la cordura, ese hombre la estaba llevando a la locura, lo quería para ella, lo necesitaba.

-Terryyy... por favor, volvamos con los demás.- Candy trató de sobrellevar la situación, ella no podía perder los papeles.

La voz de ella era suplicante, pero para él era la voz más sensual, una vez más trató de soltarse, el cedió, al dar dos pasos alejandose de él, en seguida la atrapo por la espalda, la abrazo con fuerza inclinando el peso de su cabeza sobre el hueco de su cuello, el olor a ella era tan exquisito que se hubiera quedado ahí hasta la eternidad.

-Julieta... por que tiene que ser así? .- le hablaba al oído, la voz profunda de él y escuchar el sinónimo de antaño la estremeció.

-Terry no hagas eso... él no tenía ni idea el deseó arrollador que en ella despertaba, con la sensibilidad de su oído y sentir su fresco aliento, la estaba llevando a un punto de no retornó.

-quiero que sientas lo que tu me haces sentir... vámonos Candy, vámonos lejos donde nadie nos conozcan, quiero vivir contigo que seas mía siempre.

- no sabes lo que dices.. ya es muy tarde para nosotros.. Romeo

-dime tú, como yo vivo con esto. - la volteó hacia él. - dime como calmó a mi corazón, te amó como nunca a nadie amaré.

-y yo Terry... y yo...esto es horrible, encontrar a la persona que por años anhele, tenerlo al alcance y a la vez tan lejos, eres un hombre ajeno Terry. - guardo silencio, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. - muy pronto yo también me casare.

Terry al tenela de frente, el aliento de ella se mezclaba con el suyo, sus labios fueron cómo un imán, querían expresar en caricias lo que sus almas sentía, sabían que ambos se pertenecían, sólo con los besos llegaban a la gloria, ni haciendo el amor con sus respectivas parejas,nunca jamás sintieron tal satisfacción.

El tiempo se congeló para los dos, lo que tanto Terry le reclamará, se les olvidó, sólo vivieron el momento, olvidándose del mundo, en ese instantes sólo eran ellos.

Las manos de ella fueron al cuello de él le soltó su cabello, el olor que expandia de él era único. Terry le acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza pero a la vez con firmeza, le besó el cuello, jugeteo con su lengua con sensuales movimientos el lóbulo de sus orejas y arrancando en ella gemidos de placer, acariciaba sus turgentes senos al percatarse que no llevaba sujetador lo enloqueció, el cuerpo de él ya estaba al límite, el placentero dolor que sentía en sus partes se defogaba en apasionados besos, ella por momentos se asustó de lo que él le provocaba, su cuerpo hervia de placer, las manos de ella se movían por si sola acariciando la espalda de él, su musculoso pecho, sus brazos.

"te amo Romeo, como nunca amaré a nadie, tus besos son tan placenteros, quiero ser tuya, quiero sentirte mi amor".-Candy ya no era capaz de pensar con cordura.

Te amo Julieta, no sabes cuánto, tus besos, tus manos me enloquecen, tú nunca podrás ser de nadie, tu cuerpo se extremece a mis caricias, me vuelvo loco con cada suspiro tuyo, como quisiera hacerte mía por completo, solo mía, te deseo Candy más que a mi vida. - Terry no tenía ni idea que sus pensamientos eran muy similares a los de ella.

Por un momento, cuándo les faltó aire de un largo y ansiado beso, se separaron, él le besó su cabello quedando abrazados, tratando de calmarse mutuamente y que sus respiraciónes volvieran a la normalidad y cuando por fin algo de cordura les llegó, él le hablo, en su mente sólo tenía la idea que sin ella no podría seguir viviendo.

-no lo hagas, Candy no te cases, no cometas el mismo error que yo, yo no tenía que haberme casado sin estar del todo seguro de mis sentimientos.-respiro profundo. - huyamos Julieta,vámonos lejos . - se lo dijo con tono de súplica.

-noooo... no podemos hacerles esto, todo esto no está bien y ambos lo sabemos, debemos evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir, es demasiado tarde Terry... para nosotros.- algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus esmeraldas.

-no mi amor, no llores , ya veremos cómo lo soluciona.. ..

Terry, se quedó con la frase incompleta por la entrada brusca de Archie.

- Terry acaso te has vuelto loco, Susana está a fuera acaso lo olvidaste, te anda buscando, y ¿ tu celular por que no respondes? . - Archie por un momento se sintió mal por haber interrumpido de esa manera.

- por Dios, Karem debe estar desesperada buscandome. - Candy se sintió imbécil, como pudo olvidarse de ellos.

- no tu amiga a sido muy lista, al rato regreso con nosotros y dijo que te sentiste mal, que llamaron un taxi y que te habías ido. - Archie trató de calmarla.

Terry revisó su teléfono tenía 20 llamadas pérdida de Susana y unas cuantas de su amigo, el teléfono lo tenía en modo silencio.

Terry guardó silencio, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, sabía que con Susana tendría problemas, se fijó en la hora, casi dos horas de ausencia sería muy difícil de justificar, Pero lo más importante a hora era Candy, de lo demás ya se las arreglaría él.

-Candy, vámonos ya te llevó yo .- le dijo en un tono autoritario, dando a entender que no estaba en discusión.

-noo... ya tomaré un taxi,mmm... mi cartera sea quedado dentro. - se percató que no llevaba nada encima, estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza por tal situación, sentía vergüenza ante los otros.

-NO... COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE TU SOLA EN TAXI ! Y "A ESTA HORA TE VOLVISTE LOCA " TE LLEVÓ YO. - la voz firme de él sorprendió a los otros dos.

-acaso ya has perdido la cordura del todo, no te preocupes por Candy, ya la acercó yo. -trató de persuadir a su amigo. -ya llamó yo a Annie, que me esperen o que Stear la acerque al departamento. Ellos vivían juntos hace un año en el departamento de él, después de la boda se mudarian a un Chalet a las afueras de la ciudad.

-no... de verdad no quiero ocasionar más problemas, ya me iré en un taxi.

-no! Terry tiene razón es muy peligroso que vallas tu sola a estas horas.

Candy término aceptando, Terry aunque se opuso, él quería llevarla pero ella no aceptó, los dos salieron por la puerta de emergencias que daban al parking del local.

-espera Terry, Susana anda buscandote, yo me encontré con Neil. -Archie le conversó, lo que él le había dicho Susana, para que Terry sepa lo que tenía que decir, Candy ya estaba en la parte inferior no escuchó la conversación de los dos.

-gracias Archie, pero no tenías que haberlo echó, lamento haberte involucrado en mis asunto.

- nada hermano, pero no vuelvas hacer tonterías. -Terry quiso protestar, pero Archie se apresuró en ir junto a Candy que lo esperaba.

Dentro del local, los demás se encontraban en el reservado que en un principio ocuparon los amigos, Karem disimulaba muy bien la preocupación que tenía por la ausencia de su amiga, sabía que tenía que inventarse una buena excusa al verla aparecer para justificar la mentira dicha.

***  
_Karem se cansó de esperar y regresó con los demás se percató que Terry tampoco había vuelto._

_- y ¿Candy preguntó?. - Albert_

_-este... este, se sintió mal, hemos llamado un taxi y se ha ido. - Karem dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. - me pidió que la disculparan._

_Archie y Annie intercambiaron miradas, esto no pasó desapercibido por Karem, concluyendo que ellos sabían la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, Stear al ver que Terry tampoco regresaba, dedujo que ese par estaban juntos, busco la mirada de su hermano y este hizo un gesto de asentimiento indicándole que él también pensaba lo mismo, Stear se negaba a creer las locuras que estaba haciendo su amigo_

_- otro más, aquí todos saben la historia de esos dos. - karem no perdía detalle del grupo._

_-porque no me avisaron. - Albert se mostró muy preocupado por la rubia._

_-no pasa nada, seguro algo que comió le hizo daño, ya sabes como es de comelona.- Albert se rió del comentario, algúnas veces fue esto motivó de burlas hacía su amiga._

_Annie se acercó a platicar con Karem._

_- ¿es verdad que Candy se ha ido?. - Karem la miró con desconfianza._

_-no te preocupes sabemos que ella es la Julieta de nuestro Romeo. - le aclaró Annie para que Karem bajará la guardia y le contará lo que de verdad había ocurrido._

_- no lo puedo creer... ¿ella también lo sabe? . - dijo esto señalando con la mirada a Susana._

_- no! eso sería el fín de Terry . - Annie reviro sus azules ojos. - aunque si tarda más, no se cual va a ser su suerte.- Terry ya llevaba cuarenta minutos desaparecido._

_Susana empezó a impacientarse, desde arriba empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, encontró un grupo de amigos, se disculpó con los presentes y se acercó a ellos, entre los cuales estaba su amigo el ginecólogo._

_-Susi, porque tan solita. - la abrazó._

_-que haces, Terry está aquí._

_-sii.. donde, yo no lo veo por ningún lado._

_-eso no es problema tuyo, estamos con unos amigos de él.- señaló hacia los reservados._

_- y qué pasa ¿ te aburres? no te veo contenta, si quieres nos vamos a nuestro nidito... ¡mi amor !_

_-no digas tonterías, sabes muy bien que lo nuestro se acabó, yo estoy casada y debo respeto a mi esposo._

_-la risa que soltó Carlos, llamó la atención de los amigos con los que andaba, la conversa de los rubios era entre ellos dos._

_- eso ni tú te lo crees Susanita, tú nunca as querido a tú esposo, ni a nadie, no se cómo lo hiciste para que se casará contigo. Y que tu memoria no te falle la última vez que estuvistes en mi cama ya estabas casada._

_-hayyyy... cállate quieres, que te van a oír. -dijo esto mirando a sus otros amigos._

_-que más da, todos te conocemos y estamos enterados de tus aventuras. - el doctor le hablaba con burla, hace un tiempo atrás se enamoró de ella, pero al ver la manera tan superficial y cínica que era, término por desilusionarse del todo y cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión se prestaba al juego de ella, sólo era sexo, es lo que siempre se decía él._

_-mejor me voy, cuando estás en este plan, no te soporto. Adiós chicos. -se despidió de los otros._

_-bYe... Susana no te olvides, la reunión que tenemos el domingo.- la despidió una de las amiga._

_Asi era la vida de Susana, entre fiestas y reuniones con sus amistades, Terry muy pocas veces había acudido alguna, en el tiempo que ellos eran novios, no soportaba algúnas amigas de ella, eran tan descaradas que le coqueteaban sin reparó alguno._

_Susana, siempre fue así, sus padres la enviaron América por la humillación tan grande que les hizo pasar, estaba prometida con un chico de buena familia, se armó un escándalo cuando se escapó con el primo del novio entre el círculo de sus amistades y allegados._

_La madre, la señora Marlong estaba agradecida que su amiga Eleonor nunca se enteró de aquel escándalo, ya que ellos se movían en el círculo medio y los Granchester Baker pertenecían a la alta sociedad Inglesa. Asi fue como llegó Susana con los Granchester la enviaron con el pretexto de que estudiará, la madre instruyó bien para que conquistara al heredero Granchester._

_Cuando Susana volvio al reservado había pasado ya hora y media, de que Terry no aparecía._

_-no a vuelto Terry. -preguntó en general._

_Las tres parejas se la estaban pasando de lo más de bien, Karem congenio muy bien con Paty y Annie, esta les enseñó a perfeccionar la salsa que la sabía bailar casi como una bailarina profesional como se lo dijieron entre risas las chicas, Karem en ningún momento se sorprendió que los otros llamarán Albert a su Bert, ella conocía su nombre completó._

_Archie actuó con inteligencia, y hablo antes que cualquier otro._

_-si... preguntó por tí, no sé, si te fue a buscar, me parece que se había encontrado con Neil por eso era lo de su tardanza, algo así dijo. - Archie hablo con normalidad pero sin mirar a nadie, sintió vergüenza de mentir ante los demás en especial con Albert presenté que no estaba enterado de nada y de Paty. - ya sabes Susana con todo lo de la inauguración, les estaba echando un cable. -Neil Legan era el dueño del local un viejo amigo de Terry y de los chicos Andley._

_-muy bien, ya lo buscó yo. - no dijo nada más_, pero en su cara se notaba que no estaba muy convencida del todo.

-_Espera, ya te acompañó yo. -Archie se ofreció, tenía que encontrarlos antes que Susana a Terry y Neil, él sabía que éste lo cubriría al insensato._

_Cuando, llegaron a la planta baja le propuso buscarlo por separado. dio como tres vueltas al local, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea que se habían marchado cuando diviso a lo lejos las puertas de emergencias en cada salón habían dos, en la segunda que entró fue donde los encontró._

- joder Terry, en que andas hermano, Archie te anda buscando.- Terry se encontró con Neil. - han visto a Albert, yo lo vi de lejos pero se me hizo imposible acercarme a él, anda muy bien acompañado con dos bombonazos, una rubia de infarto como las que me gustan . -Neil guardó silencio le indicó a su amigo que se acercaba, este no se percato de la cara de enfado que puso su amigo por su ultima frase.

-bueno... te agradezco, sin tí no hubiera podido resolverlo.- dijo esto en un tono fuerte como para que Susana lo escuché.- hola Susana, siento haberte robado a Terry, me a servido de mucha ayuda.- la saludo con dos besos.

-bueno chico los dejó, el deber me llama. - se despidió enseguida, no quería cometer alguna imprudencia, sabía que en algo raro andaba su amigo, Archie sólo le dijo lo esencial, no entró en detalles.

-para esto me traes, te parece bonito dejarme plantada .- Susana estaba . - llévame a casa.

-lo siento Susana. - fue lo único que le dijo.

Fuerón donde los otros, casi en seguida se despidieron, Albert estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Terry, y sobretodo por la tremenda mentira que dijo Archie para cubrirlo. Le informo discretamente a Stear lo que habían quedado con Archie, el de anteojo lo miro con desaprobación, dándole a entender que su comportamiento no estaba bien, al castaño ya se hizo la idea que el lunes tendría un buen sermón por parte de los dos hermanos.

Terry, estaba un poco avergonzado con sus amigos en especial con Paty, por ser su cumpleaños, pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de lo sucedido, tener en sus brazos a Candy aunque sea por un momento, todo valía la pena. Al ver ha Albert, se le revolvieron las entrañas, pero al percatarse que la castaña, amiga de Candy se mostraba cariñosa con el, algo de tranquilidad volvió a su atormentada alma.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTAS**

**Quería aclarar que yo no estoy de acuerdo en las infidelidades, me opongo, pero esto es algo muy cotidiano en nuestra sociedad, a que muchas hemos visto de cerca algún caso ? y lo mal que lo pasan ambas partes. **

**Y bueno quien más para esta historia, que nuestros Romeo y Julieta que son nuestra pareja favorita :) y para librar cargo de conciencia, a la Susanica que la odio tanto la hecho ninfómana jejeje... para que no quede de víctima, cosa que se le da de maravilla grgrgr... **

**Un abrazo a todas, yo no tengo nada en meta tanto en esta historia como en la otra, así que les digo que me pueden dar alguna sugerencia, yo escribo con lo que me sale en el momento y recordaros que soy novata jiji... :)**


	7. capitulo 7

**Disculpen, la tardanza, estaba finiquitando, la otra historia, dos para mí es mucho jajaja... no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera yo, para dedicarle sólo escribir. y eso que ya tengo en mente otra de época, pero primero está :)**

**Capítulo. 7**

Cuando se subieron en el coche, Candy, tenía la vista enfrente, su cara le quemaba, se sentía mal, ante Archie y todos los demás, que se pensaría ellos, que era una sinvergüenza, que aún estando la esposa, ella se había ido con Terry.

Archie, la miraba de reojo, le divirtió verla tan sonrojada, sabía él, que ella se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, tenerla tan cerca en el asiento de copiloto, entendía perfectamente a su amigo, era una preciosidad de mujer, y más aún, él que siempre la había querido, y al parecer ella también se estaba prestando a los arrebatos de su amigo, se preguntó si ella, ¿también estaría enamorada de él?

-Candy, ¿ dime la dirección ?

cuándo Archie, escuchó la dirección, n ¿acaso su amigo, le había dejado su departamento? no daba crédito, Candy se percató de la perturbación de él, imaginando lo que estaría pensando y se lo aclaro.

-me estoy quedando, en el departamento de Albert. - al decirle esto, casi le hace perder el control del auto.

- que! como así .- Archie, se mostró confundido, a Santo de qué, ella se estaba quedando ahí, ya sabía que eran amigos, pero su tío era muy receloso con ese departamento, ¿cuál era la verdadera relación que tenían ese par ? si él, mal no entendió, Karem, la castaña era la que estaba saliendo con su tío, talvez era eso, las dos vivían juntas. - dime Candy, vives ahí con tú amiga Karem.

- no no... ella no quiso, se está quedando con Bert. - le respondió.

- ¿ Bert? . - se sorprendió. - de manera que así le llamas. - lo dijo con una sonrisa. - no sabía que mi tío, se hiciera llamar así, sólo mi abuelo lo llamaba Bert.

- pues yo no sabía, que su nombre era Albert, hasta esta noche - por fin aclaraba lo que Terry le reclamará antes, el porqué, él pensaba que ella le estaba mintiendo,ya lo había intuido, pero Archie se lo dejó claro.

A hora, Archie entendía a Terry, él pensaba que ella le mentía, pero a hora se daba cuenta la confusión que había, por los diminutivos de los nombres.

Archie mejor no indago, las razones por qué ella se estaba quedando ahí,el resto del camino, ya no hablaron, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se limitaron a oír la música que Archie pusiera en el toca cd.

-bueno Candy, ya hemos llegado. - estaciono el coche, en la cera del edificio.

-gracias Archie, por traerme.- hizo una pausa. - Archie, siento todo lo que ha pasado, y verte involucrado, disculpame con tu esposa si ?

- no te preocupes, lo digo también por Annie, ella lo entenderá, te lo aseguró, creó que llegarán hacerse amigas, le caes bien. - dijo esto para darle confianza.

-eso espero, gracias por todo. - se sintió bien, con las palabras de su compañero.

Mientras en otro coche, se llevaba una fuerte discusión.

- ¿por qué me haces esto ? salgo contigo y tus flamantes amigos, y te vas y me dejas con ellos, sabes muy bien que no congeniamos. - ella sabía muy bien, que no era del agrado de los amigos de su marido, pero le daba igual, también los detestaba.

-Susana, ya basta, como quieres que te diga, que todo paso rápido, Neil me pidió el favor, no pude negarme, discúlpame. - la verdad que se sentía miserable, Susana no se merecía esto, pero que hacía él, si sólo con la presencia de Candy, perdía la razón, apretó con fuerza el volante.

-maldición. - se arrepentia mil veces de haberse casado con aquella mujer, ella también merecía que la amaran de verdad, a hora él estaba seguro que ése hombre no era él, después de darse cuenta que su amor siempre le perteneciera a su amada Julieta.

Susana, ya no le hablo, estaba muy enfadada, se había aburrido horrores, lo único interesante fue verle la cara a Albert,cuando los vio acercarse, en su interior se reía, pero a su mente le vino la imagen de Candy, le sonaba la cara pero no supo de donde.

El sábado, Candy se levantó tarde, genial su primer fin de semana en Nueva York, y ella no tenía ánimo de nada, no quería ver a nadie, estaba revolviendose por la inmensa cama, cuando sonó el teléfono fijo, se sorprendió, no esperaba que nadie la llamará en el, pero recordó que su celular probablemente estaría descargado, se levantó de un salto recordó que sólo su mamá tenía ese número.

-hola! Mama... buenos días... bien estoy bien... que no me pasa nada... recién me levanto... deverdad, esta bien... es que los extraño mucho... mmm... tus sabrosos desayunos... dime ¿como estan ustedes? y Tom...  
me alegro... hola Tom... - el hermano se puso al teléfono. - si bien... y tú...cuídate y cuida de mamá... ya, no lo dudó... ¿ sabes? a hora que lo dices... me voy a reglar y me bajo hacer unas canastas... sisi.. he visto una cancha en un lado del parque... hay, tú práctica tus tiros, que cuando valla... te voy a meter una paliza... - ambos rieron. - Tom, cuida de pechan... hay no sabes como extraño a ese Pulgoso... bueno revoltoso, ponme a mama... si madre, llegó ayer... si me dio lo que me enviaste... bueno está bien, ya los llamó yo, mañana... besos, igualmente bendiciones... bye...

Así lo hizo, conversar con su familia de alguna manera le cambió el ánimo, se preparó algo leve para desayunar, tostadas con mermelada, huevos revueltos, un zumo de naranja y un café bien cargado, después de dejar todo bien recogido. Tomo una ducha rápida, y se vistió muy deportiva, cogió du balón, y en una bolsa metió una toalla, y algo de tentempié.

Antes de salir, Karem la llamó, no se sorprendió de la llamada de su amiga, ya que esa casa era de Bert, quedaron por la tarde para darle su cartera,en la cuál tenía su celular, Karem lo apagó, por qué la noche pasada no dejó de sonar, vio el identificador y era el novio de su amiga, segura estaba que esto le traería dolor de cabeza a la rubia.

Cuando Candy, llegó a la cancha se encontró con un grupo de colegialas entre 14 y 16 años, la invitaron a jugar, armaron un triangular, las niñas eran muy buenas, Candy junto a ellas se sintió como una enana, le conversaron que estaban participando en un campeonato.

-Candy, por que no vienes con nosotras mañana, jugaremos un amistoso con unos amigos. - la invitó Brenda, una de las chicas. - y así conoces, al cuero que tienen por entrenador, decirles chicas ¿lo bueno que esta?

Entre gritos, dijieron barbaridades describiendo, al apuesto entrenador, Candy río a las ocurrencias de las muchachas, a su mente le vino la imagen de un castaño, que últimamente le estaba quitando el sueño, tuvo ganas de darse dos bofetadas, no podia ser posible que su mente la traicionara de esa manera.

-haber niñas ¿ ustedes van a jugar ó ha ligar con los muchachos? .- dijo esto fingiendo seriedad, ya que ella era la mayor y tenía que poner orden entre las chicas.

Todas rieron, a las palabras de la rubia, está no podía reprimir la risa.  
-bueno Candy, sólo los vemos los fines de semana, ellos entrenan, aquí mismo pero al otro extremo, y el bombonazo sólo entrena con ellos los sábados o domingos, por amor al deporte, los chicos lo estiman y quieren mucho, ven Candy, cuando lo veas nos darás la razón ¿ verdad chicas? . - dijo Andrea, a las demás.

-siiiiii... es todo un Adonis. - volvieron a gritar.

Ya pasaba las dos de la tarde,cuando se despidio, quedando con ellas el día de mañana, total no tenía planes.

Candy,después de comer,se dispuso a reglar su casa, dejando todo perfecto, movió algúnos muebles a su gusto, se sintió sola, a pesar del deporte practicado y del esfuerzo en casa, no se sintió cansada, miró la hora y se dispuso a tomar un relajante baño, pasado hora y media, cuando se disponía a encender su laptop, tocaron el timbre, de un salto se incorporó.

-hola amiga! . - la saludo afectuosamente, Karem llegó de la mano de Albert.

-hola, los saludo a los dos, con el mismo afecto. - pasen adelante, estan en vuestra casa. - dijo esto mirando directamente a Albert.

-nooo.. Candy, esta es tú casa, eres la que está viviendo aquí ¿ no? . - enseguida Albert, le aclaró, por un momento sintió en las palabras de ella reproche, se pregunto como es que se enteró tan pronto, que él era el propietario del departamento, se le vino a la mente, uno de sus sobrinos.

Karem no entendió nada, de ese juego de palabras, se sentaron en el inmenso sofa de cuero color blanco, la verdad que era bien lindo el departamento, estaba decorado con elegancia, y además Candy había colocado sus cosas personales fotos suyas con su família, por la mañana se compró un inmenso arregló de rosas y unas orquídeas, y el olor a vainilla impregnaba el hogar, los dos recién llegados se sintieron tan bien ahí, Albert, se sorprendió nunca sintió ese calor familiar en aquel lugar, sintió cómo la casa y la rubia armonizaban tan bien.

- cada cosa pertenece a su dueño, bienvenida a tú casa Candy. - fueron los pensamientos del rubio, este departamento era herencia del viejo Wuillian, por eso él fue muy cuidadoso, sólo él era el único que lo habitaba. nunca permitió que nadie de la familia hiciera uso de el.

Unos meses, antes del accidente del señor Wuillian, padre de Albert, le confirmó lo que él ya había oído en alguna ocasión en su infancia, que su padre tenía una bastarda, su padre le conversó la verdadera historia, como fue que se enamoró de la madre de Candy, y como ella no quería saber nada de él cuando se enteró de la doble vida de él, negandole trató alguno con su hija, que él por medio de una amiga de Pauna, se las arreglaba para que a la niña no le faltará de nada, y como logró llevársela al San Pablos, para su buena educación, le enseñó fotos de la niña, la cual tenía mucho parecido a ellos, más a su hermana Rosamary, era rubia de cabellos rizados, si no que está tenía unas enormes esmeraldas de ojos como la de su padre y algúnas graciosas pecas, Candy en esa foto tenía Diez años.

Albert a sus dieciséis años, comprendió a su padre perfectamente, no le hizo ningúna clase de reproche, le dio ánimos para que siguiera con su relato, converso todo a su hijo, talvez intuyo que no estaría por mucho tiempo, le hizo saber que el recién adquirido Penthouse era de su hija menor, y le nombró varias propiedades y acciones que él pensaba dejarle a ella, pero una semana antes de modificar el testamento tuvo el fatal accidente, y con ello cambiando la vida de toda su familia, incluida la de Candy.

Albert no pudo hacer nada por su hermana, fue llevado a Londres junto a sus sobrinos y con su tía, él la busco en el colegio, pero ya no estaba, la habían sacado de allí, la madre superiora directora del centro no le dio detalles, fue hasta cuatro años más tarde, cuando otra vez residía en Nueva York, cuando busco información de su hermana, apareciendo en su vida como su amigo, el igual que su padre le facilitó sus estudios, ayuda disfrazada de becas extraordinarias, y a su vez ayudó también al hermano de ella a Tom.

La conversa de las dos amigas lo trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdo.

-amiga, ¿como estas? de tu gastroenteritis! . - la manera burlona de hablar de su novia, sospechó en que algo se traían esas dos, alguna de sus locuras, determinó él.

-bien, dentro de lo que cabe mejor. - le contestó.

Candy estaba preparando té, para su amigo, y café para las dos, para serviles el pay de manzana que les había preparado.

-uyyyy... que rico que está esto, que bien Julieta, que hayas aprendido a cocinar tan rico como la vieja Pauna.

-¿ Julieta?. - preguntó Albert

-ejem ejem... .- Candy se atragantó.

Karem se partía de risa . - es que nuestra estimada, es fans de Romeo y Julieta ¿ verdad Candy?

- ajá! si... no lo sabías. - le siguió el juego a su amiga.

- pues no... sabes a hora que lo dices, yo tengo aún amigo que le dicen Romeo, ahh.. lo viste ayer, trabaja contigo, él es un socio allí, su padre le ha dejado al cargo de esas acciones. - aclaró al ver las caras de sorpresas de ellas.

-así que Romeo, y a que se debe ¿por qué lo llaman así?. - pregunto la castaña, llevándose con ello un punta pié de Candy, que apenas desimulo la protesta del golpe.

-la verdad, que no lo sé muy bien, se que es por una chica, que por cierto también la llaman Julieta, lo único que sé que no es la esposa, tonterías, bromas que se tienen entre ellos. - Candy volvió a toser, provocando la risa de su amiga.

pasaron una tarde agradable, la invitaron a cenar, pero no aceptó, ella los quería mucho ,pero no estaba dispuesta ser tercio siempre, les comentó que quería descansar ya que mañana tendría un gran partido con sus amiguitas del parque, Karem también quiso unirse a las chicas, pero recordó la invitación de ir a la casa de Paty.

-ok cariño, ya nos estamos hablando, el lunes tengo que ir a las oficinas de Peter. - Karem tenía que presentarse en la empresa que tenía su padre allí, tenía que empezar a trabajar, la verdad que estaba muy ilusionada, nunca se había ganado nada por ella misma, y ya era hora, ella había hablado con su padre para que Candy trabajará con ellos, pero el trabajo ofrecido a Candy era insuperable y optó en no decirle de sus planes.

Cuando la visita ya se había ido, encendido su celular, tenía un sinnúmero de llamadas pérdidas y unos cuantos whatsApp la mayoría de su novio, enseguida lo llamó.

-holaaa... -escucho un tremendo drama de preocupación de parte de él y luego vino algúnos comentarios celosos por parte de él, Candy no lo interrumpió.

-escuchame, ayer salí con Karem y Bert, y el celular se me quedo en el auto, y se apagó por estar descargado, acaban de traermelo... no! no se está quedando conmigo... porqué ya sabes, que en este apartamento no puedo meter a nadie... no quiero tener problemas, en mi trabajo... no me pasa nada... si estoy bien... son ideas tuya... si yo también, te extrañó... no, no me he conectado... a hora lo hago...¡que! ... de quien hablas... amigo agregado yoooo... .hayyyy siii.. es un compañero del trabajo... que cosas dices... cuando te pones así, no hay quién te aguante... él está casado, se te fijas bien lo verás... mmm.. es privado su perfil... me parece absurda esta discusión... lo que demuestra es que no te fias de mí, si no hay confianza, es mejor... Candy, guardo silencio, estaba apunto de mandar todo al carajo, y así librarse de los remordimientos que tenía su alma. - no que no estoy terminando nada... lo que quiero decir, que mejor hablamos en otro rato, cuando estes más tranquilo... .- respiró profundo. -escuchó, las disculpas de él, pero esto le hizo sentir mas desdichada. - esta bien en la noche hablamos.. beso, también te quiero...

- Dios mío, mi vida está de cabeza, hoy se que lo amo y mucho,sus besos son tan exquisitos, Terryyy...podré vivir sin tí, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, creó que no podré casarme, lo siento mucho Anthony.- sentía un dolor inmenso en su corazón, estaba en total silencio, escucho ruido en el pasillo, se levantó y se asomó a ver por el ojillo divisor de la puerta, su corazón se paralizó, cuando vio a Terry recostado en la puerta de él mirando fijamente a la suya.

Candy no sabía, pero él se dio cuenta cuándo ella se asomó por el ojo de la puerta, gracias a la claridad interior, se acercó a la puerta de ella pero no tocó, se quedó a una distancia que ella lo mirará bien.

-abreme pecosa, hablemos. - se lo dijo claro articulando bien cada palabra, para que ella leyera en sus labios.

- no! como, sabes que te estoy mirando, mierda! . - tarde se dio cuenta de su fallo, al percatarse que él al estar mirando fijamente a su puerta se percató, cuando ella deslizó el protector del ojo divisor y con su cara tapó la claridad que seguramente resplandecio del interior.

- que quieres. - le contestó, casi en gritos, para que la oyera.

-hablemos Candy, por favor.

-no.. vete, es lo mejor.

-no me voy a ir, me quedaré aquí, hasta que hablemos... - pasaron minutos en total silencio, y terminó abriendo.

-pasa. - lo invito, ambos corazones, latian en una alocada carrera.

Él se acercó a saludarla, ella no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos, al sentir sus labios en su mejillas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTA LOCURA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**capítulo 8**

**HOLA , ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENA SUBIDA DE TONO XXX SI PUEDES SENTIRTE OFENDIDO, ES MEJOR QUE NO LO LEAS, LO SIENTO :) JIJIJI ...**

-pasa. - lo invito, ambos corazones, latian en una alocada carrera.

Él se acercó a saludarla, ella no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos, al sentir sus labios en su mejillas.

-hola! .- le dijo ella, ambos se separaron. -Dios... ¿porque lo dejé entrar ? .- la mente de ella era un bombo.

- gracias, por abrir. - se lo dijo mirandola fijamente. - he pasado por el departamento ha ducharme, ¿sabes? no me animaba a tocar tú puerta, debo a agradecer a Riki.- le explicó que su amiguito de seis años vecino de ellos hizo tremendo alboroto con su patineta, sabía el que fue esa la razón, que ella se asomara.

- toma asiento.- lo invito a seguir a la sala, tratando de estar serena, cosa que estaba muy lejos - ¿te sirvo algo?

- un coñac, está bien. - eso era lo que él necesitaba, se sentia nervioso, tenia tantas cosas que decirle.

El exquisito perfume de él, penetraba hasta el más rincón de su ser. Candy se sirvió uno igual para ella, mientras ella se dirigía al bar a servir las copas, él se la quedó mirando, al parecer no pensaba salir, llevaba puesto un conjunto muy juvenil, pero en ella resplandecia sexualidad, con un choor muy pequeño, el sobresalto que tuvo al verla a sus anchas, mientras le daba la espalda, fue muy abrumador, ver su largas, bien torneadas y cuidadas piernas, con un bronceado natural a pesar de la blanca piel qué poseía, sus rizos dorados caían en cascada, del cual se percibía un delicado olor floral, su blusa de algodón se señia muy bien a sus redondos y sugerentes pecho. Sintió otro sobresalto, por que su virilidad se erguía en contra de su voluntad ¡Dios! esto era muy perturbador.

Desesperado, por no poder controlar nada, buscó cualquier cosa que decir, para que ella no llegará a percatarse de su estado.

-Candy, te invitó a cenar. - su voz sonaba más grave, que lo normal.

Candy, no le contestó, le sonrió sin siquiera pensárselo, a pesar de su nerviosismo lo veía soberbio, no sólo por su porte, aunque era notable, tenía un magnetismo sexual que desconcertaba, llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, el azul de su mirar era embriagador.

-oh de verdad es un hombre muy peligroso, hermoso, encantador, perverso. - pensó Candy, entonces por que no temía estar asolas con él, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Lo observó conteniendo el aliento, cuando el avanzó hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre ellos. ella rapidamente tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra, sintió sus piernas flaquear, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella.

-no me has contestado pecosa, ¿me acompañarías a cenar?. - dijo esto tomando asiento en un taburete en la elegante barra.

-la verdad que no pensaba salir, estoy algo cansada. - mintió.

- lástima, quería llevarte a la brasa argentina que está algúnas calles de aquí.-este era uno de los preferidos por Terry,se sintió un poco desilusionado, sabía que ella estaba evitando salir con él,

- al ver la desilusión en su cara, le propuso. -¿ te gusta la comida china, si deseas podemos pedir algo ? . - se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de él, recordaba algúnas cosas de cuando eran niños, pero todos cambiamos, aunque él físicamente guardaba su esencia.

- si ! me parece perfecto.- le dijo con una sonrisa, el estómago de ella le rugio delatando el apetito que tenía, haciéndola sonrojarse. - espera ya llamó yo, tienen mis datos, les diré que me llamen una vez que lleguen. - hicieron el pedido para un arsenal, el postre no lo pidieron ya que ella le brindaria, el pay de manzana que había preparado con helado de vainilla.

Hablaron de mil cosas, ella se enteró que los fines de semana el llegaba al departamento, por que tenía varios amigos del alrededor con los cuales se reunía, le explicó que aquel lugar era muy importante para él, desde que llegará de Londres había vivido allí.

Cuando llegó la comida, Candy sirvió, él escogió el vino, un tinto gran reserva, ambos trataban de portarse serenos, la tensión que había en el ambiente era muy fuerte, ella no se percataba que su diminuta prenda inferior lo volvía loco, estaba acostumbrada, es más tenía de vaqueros un montón, los cuales usaba para ir a la playa ó ha patinar, que era otro de sus deportes favoritos.

- ¿ tú lo hiciste ? está igual que el de mi abuela. - le preguntó saboreando el rico manjar, era su preferido.

- ¿ acaso lo dudas ? mi madre es toda una maestra en la cocina y yo he sido su perfecta alumna. - le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad,después de terminar el postre, la ayudó a recoger la vajilla, se tomaron casi dos botellas de vino, tenían las mejillas coloreadas, a pesar que estaban acostumbradados a beber.

Al regresar al salón, el se acercó a la chimenea ha remover la leña, era marzo, las temperaturas aún eran un poco bajas y más con tremenda lluvia que se había desatado, la calidez que desprendía era muy reconfortante, él estaba sorprendido, algúnas veces estuvo ahí, pero a hora era tan distinto, se sintió tan bien, ella le había dado su calidez aquel lugar.

Al regresar Candy al salón lo encontró junto al equipo de música, se disponía a poner música.

- ¿que quieres que ponga?. - le pregunto.

- no se! lo que tú quieras, esta bien. -Candy, pensaba que ya se marcharia, ya pasaban las 9 de la noche, pero por una razón se sintió felíz de tenerlo a su lado, por un momento deseo que nunca se fuera.

- mmm... esta. - escogió un cd de Luis Miguel .- ven Julieta, bailemos. - la canción que sonó era " no se tú"

Oh! Dios... estoy en la gloria. - pensó Candy, al sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, empezaron a moverse muy suavemente, él la tenía cogida de la cintura, ella rodeó su cuello, el olor de cada uno era tan embriagador para el otro, él empezó a cantarle en el oído, haciéndola casi desfallecer, la segunda nota que sonó " entregate" él la apretó más a su cuerpo. No dijieron nada, sólo se movían escuchando el palpitar de sus corazones y de la música en cuestión.

Cuando al fin sé miraron, ella quiso deshacer el abrazo tan posesivo que la enloquecia, pero el movimiento de él fue más rápido, que la había besado, antes de que ella pudiera respirar, la beso con tanto sentimiento y pasión, ajustó el cuerpo de ella al de él más, dejándola que sintiera, lo excitado que estaba, ella quedó sorprendida pero a la vez excitada, los labios de él recorrían su garganta, absorbiendo la piel con su boca, chupando muy suavemente, él ya no tenía nada de autocontrol.

-no hagas eso. - la voz de ella era ronca, al parecer él era consiente de la sensibilidad de ella.

-tengo que hacerlo. - Candy gimió, esto lo enloqueció, muy sutilmente la guió hasta el inmenso sofa, ella lo había extendido, haciéndolo más grande para poder tumbarse antes que llegará él y ver la película, que había alquilado.

El no dejó de besarla, la respiraciónes de ambos era agitada, la sintió vibrar, con desesperación le quitó la blusa, el encaje del sujetador blanco dejaba ver claramente sus pezones, bajo sus labios hacia los pechos de ella con una mano los acariciaba, tras sus besos y su barba de un día, dejaba un rastro rojo por la fricción que ejercía en su piel, con movimientos felinos le desató el sujetador, ella le quitó la camisa que llevaba, quedó en su camiseta interior blanca sin mangas, que él en un segundo se la quitó, dejando al desnudo sus fornidos brazos y sus pectorales bien formados,su vello era tan fino y delicado.

La música seguía, ella beso su cuerpo demonios! este hombre era perfecto, sintió en sus partes una agradable sensación, que hacian anhelar más las acaricias de él, muy lentamente le quitó la parte inferior de su vestimenta, dejándola sólo con el interior, la braguita de ella era de encaje igual que el sujetador, la mirada de él era oscura del deseó que tenía, su entrepierna le pedía a gritos ser aliviado del dolor que lo atormentaba desde la noche anterior.

- te quiero Candy, entregate a mí, quiero sentirte, yo necesito más de tí, esto es más fuerte que cualquier razón .- ella ya no era dueña de sus actos, no le contestó, no podía, por que sería ella que terminaría obligándole hacerle el amor, nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad, estaban sólo en ropa interior, no se sorprendió al ver, el abultadisimo slip de él, ya lo había sentido y sabía lo bien servido que estaba.

Pero, siguieron acariciandose, él metió uno de sus dedos en la humedad de ella, ella se arqueo al sentir su contacto, él con sus labios recibió el gemido de ella, le quitó las bragas, la levantó y la recosto en la pulcra alfombra blanca, quedando de frente a la chimenea, sus labios bajaron a sus senos, ella entrelazo sus finos dedos en los cabellos de él, bajo a su vientre, dejando un rastro de sus húmedos labios, lentamente llego a su pelvis, se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ni un sólo bello, estaba totalmente depilada, en la línea del bikini tenía tatuado un conejito playboys, que le quedaba muy sexi, seguro estaba que enloqueceria de tanto placer, separó las piernas de ella con delicadeza, ella se resistió al ver las intenciones que tenía, pero sus miradas se toparon, ella cedió, para él fue la gloria, saborear el néctar de ella, era tan dulce como sus labios, haciéndola vibrar, pero se detenía justo en el momento antes que llegará al placer completo, la torturó, siii... porque esto era una deliciosa tortura, regresó por el camino recorrido hasta poseer con vehemencia sus hinchados labios.

- hazlo Terry, amame, quiero sentirte Romeo mío... la voz de ella era irreconocible para ella, estaba embriagada por el deseo.

Eso era lo que él quería escuchar de sus labios, el consentimiento de ella para poseerla del todo, ella le ayudó a quitarse la última prenda que poseía, él vio en la mirada de ella picardía, ella le sonrió y con movimientos ágil, empezó a besar su cuerpo, bajando por lo largo de su cuerpo, él se percató de las intenciones de ella, por un momento pensó que ella se atrevería, Susana nunca se lo había hecho, lo detestaba sólo de imaginar hacerlo y que se lo hiciera, esto no incluía en su matrimonio, él no lo sabía pero Candy tampoco lo había hecho con anterioridad, las pocas veces que había estado con Anthony no llegaron tan lejos, de hecho él era el primero que probaba su esencia de mujer, lo que sintió con aquella caricia fue la locura, asi que también estaba dispuesta que él sintiera lo mismo, en alguna despedida de soltera le hubo tocado hacer alguna práctica con algún juguete, alguna chistosa le dijo alguna vez que era una experta, y a hora se daría cuenta de ello, prácticando lo aprendido.

Al llegar, a la parte erecta de él, guaaaaaa... esto era tremendo, empezó a darle caricias con sus dos manos, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y se llevó la punta de su pene a su boca, él se estremeció al contacto cálido y suave de su boca, con movimientos aprendidos, lo llevó casi a la locura total, se detenía justo en el momento que llegaría al clímax, haciendole la misma tortura que él le hizo a ella, volvio a ponerse a nivel de él, él devoró sus labios, la recosto, separó sus piernas, la penetró con delicadeza, era consiente de lo que poseía, ella los grititos de placer los repremia.

-no Candy, no lo hagas, quiero oírte, mirame, te amo... tanto... .- le besó, chupo cada pezón, sus movimientos se compensaba muy bien a los de ella, de un movimiento la giró, haciéndola quedar a ella encima de él, sin salir de su interior la hizo cabalgar en él, con el vaivén de sus movimientos, llegaron al clímax, nunca antes fue tan placentero, se quedaron abrazados, volvieron amarse enseguida, dos horas de satisfactorio placer se regalaron, cansados de tanto amarse, se ducharon, sabían que a hora se pertenecían más que nunca, bromearon, rieron como adolescente después de hacer una travesura.

Eran las 12:30 de la noche, sentados frente a la chimenea, él se dispuso hablar.

- Candy, quiero que sepas que me divorciare... te amo Candy, eres mi vida y sin tí no podré vivir. - se lo dijo, cogiendo su cara con sus manos, para que lo mirara a sus azules ojos, que viera que le hablaba con el corazón.

- no estan facil, ¿ crees que te dará el divorcio ? y ¿si ella te quiere? y no es como tú crees.

- noooooo... lo que hay entre nosotros no es amor, podrá ser cariño, ella es más feliz con sus amigos, siempre ha sido así, te confieso que yo quería tener un hijo, haber si le daba una razón a nuestras vidas juntos, no es que me esté quejando, pero mi matrimonio ha sido un error, todos me lo dijieron, pero yo me negué, yo te busque Julieta y no te encontré, te juro que te busque.- a sus ojos se asomaron unas rebeldes lágrimas y voltio la cara, para que no lo viera.

El celular de ella empezó a sonar, ella no se movió de su sitio. - ¿es él, verdad? a hora eres mía Candy, tienes que romper tu compromiso, la volvió a mirar fijamente.

- yo no sé! esto no es tan facil, ya tenemos todo para la boda, no le puedo hacer esto. -Candy empezó a llorar.

-ven no llores.- la abrazo. - pero tampoco puedes hacernos esto a los dos, yo sé que tú me amas, lo siento y si te casas harías el mismo error que el mío.

Candy no contestó, sabía que tenía razón, después de esa noche, sentía que era imposible volver a acostarse con su novio, y como hiba a compartir la vida con él, el teléfono volvio a sonar, los dos seguían abrazados, él la entendía y no quería que el sentimiento de la culpa se apoderara de ella.

- escuchame, sabes que lo que pasó con nosotros es lo más divino, no debes sentirte mal, nosotros nos conocimos antes,mucho antes de conocerlos a ellos, nunca dejamos de ser novios, ¿lo recuerdas? y a hora reclamamos lo que nos pertenece, juro ante Dios que te haré mi esposa ante él. - ella lo vio vacilante, él ya estaba casado, no podría hacerlo otra vez por la iglesia.

- no estoy casado por la iglesia, Susana es atea, mi madre hizo alboroto, pero yo no quise tampoco, no me nacía, y a hora entiendo el por qué.

pasado la una, se despidió, él no quería irse, pero ella prácticamente lo obligó, quedaron en verse al dia siguiente en el parque, lo invitó a la cita que tenía con las chicas, él se sonrió, no le dijo nada y con un último beso se despidió...

**Continúara...**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SU APOYO, SE LO AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON ;') CREÓ QUE ME APRESURE EN EL MOMENTO DE QUE SUCUMBIERAN AL PLACER DE SUS CARICIAS, PERO PARA QUE ESPERAR... jajajaja... QUE SE DEN UN BUEN GUSTO ESTOS TORTOLOS... ¿NO LES PARECE? Y NO SÉ SI ME PASE, ES QUE ESTAS ESCENAS SON MUY FUERTES Y DIFICIL PARA Mí. jejeje.. ESPERO CUÁLQUIER COMENTARIO, Y ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECIÓ, YA SABEN ESPERÓ SUGERENCIAS SOÑADORAS... BYE...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Este capítulo contiene escena xxx, abstenerse de leer si piensas que puedes sentirte ofendido, sorry...

Cuando Terry, llegó a su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, en el recibidor encontró una nota de Susana, en la cual le decía, que se había ido con una amiga, por qué al día siguiente partirían muy por la mañana, a la finca de unos amigos, Terry no se llevaba con el anfitrión, ella ya se lo había comunicado, él sólo la oyó, no daba crédito como ella era capaz de irse a meter a ese lugar, a pesar de la disputa de ellos dos, pero a hora estaba agradecido de estar sólo en casa, tenía que pensar como le propondría el divorció a Susana.

Terry, se recosto en el sofa en la sala de vídeos, se puso una película, que no terminó de ver, enseguida le envió un Wssp a su Julieta, a hora que tenía su número, no permitiría que ningún segundo ella no pensará en él.

Candy, estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando lo vivido con su Romeo, recostada en su cama, ni siquiera la había arreglado, quería dormir con el olor de él impregnado en sus sabanas y almohada, por qué casi no hubo lugar que no recorrieran en el cuál se hubieran amado, sólo les faltó la encimera, cuándo dijieron esto se partieron de risa, los dos eran muy apasionados, estaba en eso cuando le llegó el mensaje.

- Candy, te extrañó si voy allí ¿me dejarás entrar?

- yo también te extrañó, mañana, ya nos veremos ;)

Candy, pensaba que bromeaba, después de intercambiar un sin fin de mensajes, le conversó que Susana no se encontraba, tardó solo segundos para convencerla.

- me dejas dormir juntito a tí.. please...

-mmmmm... está bien, vente antes que lo piense mejor...

- voy llegando...

-no estás en tú casa?

- no! hace ya rato que he salido de ahí, me disponía hacer guardia en tu puerta, si no me dejas entrar..

-ah.. eres incorregible... ya me estoy durmiendo, si no te abro, es por que ya me he dormido :)

- no seas tramposa... en veinte minutos llegó.

El vivía en una residencia, algo alejada de la ciudad, cortaron la comunicación, escribir mientras conducía era una locura, lo sabía muy bien, estaba tan ilusionado, amanecer con ella debería ser la gloria, salió con lo puesto, agradeció que en su departamento tenía ropa de deporte y de trabajo, tenía todo lo necesario allí, él lo mantenía impecable, una señora le hacía a fondo el aseo una vez por semana, a él le gustaba todo perfecto, y en su debido orden.

Cuando llegó, la encontró triste, Candy, cuando lo vio al abrirle la puerta se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Candy, ¿que pasa ? ¿te ocurre algo? Terry estaba muy preocupado, al verla así.

Anthony le había llamado, le hizo un señor escándalo entre gritos, le había faltado el respeto, diciéndole toda clase de majaderías, la conocía hace años, sabía como era, nunca le hubo dado motivo para que pensará mal de ella, sabía lo celoso que era, Karem siempre decía que estaba enfermo, en una ocasión llegó agredirla, motivo por el cuál se habían separaro, pero ella lo perdonó y retomaron su relación, él le juró que no volvería dudar de ella, con él había perdido su virginidad ha la tanta insistencia de él, y a hora por no contestar unas llamada, ya era una cualquiera, podía a ver pasado tantas cosas por lo cual ella no pudo ver contestado, pero ni siquiera dejó decirle una explicación, de excusarse, sabía que él tenía razón, estuvo con otro, mientras él la llamaba, pero era tan facil para él llegar a esa conclusión. Esto a la vez le dolía, como pudo estar tan ciega él no hubo cambiado, segura estaba que llegando a casarse, su matrimonio sería un fracaso total.

A pesar de sentir remordimiento, por haber caído a la tentación, sabía que había fallado a su familia, ha su novio, pero el caso era que no se arrepentia.

Candy sólo se abrazó a Terry, no le dijo nada de la discusión con Anthony, sólo le conversó, que ellos habían hablado, y que sólo se sentía un poco mal por mentirle, que estaba confundida, él la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación se acostó juntó a ella, no dijieron nada, él la abrazo con fuerza, se estaban quedando dormidos, muy despacio se levantó, se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, tarde se dio cuenta que no trajo su pijama, tenía que haber pasado primero por su departamento, se dispuso a ponerse sus zapatos para ir por sus cosas.

-¿donde vas? , no te vallas, por favor.

-ya regresó, no te levantes, voy por mi pijama, no puedo dormir con esta ropa.

-mmm... quitatela, duerme así, ven. - le estiró su mano.

Él le sonrió, se desvitio, quedando sólo en calzoncillos,se acostó, metiéndose bajo las sabanas, ella se recosto en su pecho, se sintió bien, nunca había dormido con un hombre, él acaricio su cabello, al sentirla a su lado sintió su virilidad rugir, candy llevaba un pijama muy sexi, claramente se veía sus senos, la respiración de ella se hacía compesada, supo que se estaba durmiendo, la abrazo con ternura, parecían un ángel, toda ella era perfecta, no se dio cuenta en que momento se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, un olor a pankakes recién hecho lo despertó,enseguida escuchó el ruido del agua en la ducha, Candy ya se había levantado, dejó preparado el desayuno y se había metido a ducharse, a él le gustó despertarse en aquella cama, todo el ambiente olía a ella, no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al baño.

Candy, ni se enteró que él había entrado, ella le dejó encima del mueble del lavamanos un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar, él se lavo y ella ni enterada, estaba tan concentrada tarareando una nota musical, Terry claramente veía su desnudez tras la mampara transparente, a pesar que se asemejaba aún sauna por el humo que salía de allí, divisaba muy bien los movimientos de ella con la esponja refrejandose su cuerpo, esto era un regalo de dioses, el cuerpo de él estaba en toda la cima como cada mañana, se desnudó tan rápido como su mente le ordenó.

- necesitas ayuda, para enjabonarte, Julieta mía. - ella al ver la desnudez de él, casi no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa, por respuesta le entregó la esponja.

El cabello de ella lo llevaba protegido con el gorro de ducha, él se colocó a espalda de ella, la bañera era muy larga de manera que cabían muy bien en ella, en la esponja puso más gel como le indicó ella, con movimientos circulares le enjabono la espalda, la sentía extremecer al contacto de él, se acercó más a ella.

Casi desfallece al sentir su contacto a la altura de sus nalgas, tuvo que cogerse de la agarradera que se encuentraba en la pared para no caer, las manos de él se deslizaron hacia los senos de ella, esto la hizo gemir, con la esponja se los enjabono, más que eso se los acariciaba, y a sus pezones erectos se los apretaba con sus grandes dedos, una de sus manos recorrió hasta su parte baja acariciandola, Candy gadeaba de placer, le quitó el gorro, todo su cabello rebelde cayó humedeciendose , la voltio hacía él, apoderándose de sus labios, ella le correspondio con desenfreno él despertaba en ella sus más locos arrebatos, no pensaba en nada, sólo que él la poseyera en ese mismo instante, adivinando sus pensamientos le alzó una pierna y se introdujo en ella, ninguno de los dos reprimio sus gemidos de placer al sentirse mutuamente, con movimientos ágil la apoyo en la pared, para esto ella abrazaba las caderas de él con sus piernas, esto era la locura total, después de llegar al clímax, con besos y caricias sus respiraciónes retornaron a la normalidad, se terminaron de bañarse.

Él se puso sólo el albornoz blanco que le diera, ella también se puso uno igual, se dirigieron a la cocina, desayunaron ahí mismo, él estaba encantado, todo lo preparado por ella estaba exquisito, después de dejar todo muy pulcro, él le invitó a que lo acompañará a su departamento, ella aceptó encantada, tenía curiosidad como era ese sitio que él quería mucho.

-espera me cambió y te acompañó.

- no! ven así, sólo cruzaremos el pasillo.- al ver su cara indecisa. - a esta hora todos duermen, nadie nos verá.

- ok! esta bien, debes saber que contigo estoy haciendo locuras que en mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido hacer.

- y yo contigo Candy, y las que nos faltan ¿no crees? .- los dos rieron sin decir más, él sacó su cabeza diviso nadie a la vista y como un rayo ya estaba en su puerta abriendola, él entró dejando la puerta abierta, ella no se quedó atrás rapidamente cerró su puerta y corriendo entró al departamento de al frente, después de cerrar la puerta, los dos rieron como niños de su hazaña, Candy recorrió con su vista el lugar, dándose cuenta que era muy similar al de ella, se sorprendió al ver todo muy bien arreglado y limpio, en ocasiones por alguna reunión, ella estuvo en un departamento de algúnos de sus compañeros y de verdad que eran unos cochinos, pero el de Terry estaba perfecto, todo en el olía a él.

-ven. - la llevó a su habitación. - quiero que mires algo. - de una de las cajoneras de uno de sus buró, sacó un pequeño álbum, y se lo dio.

-oh! no puede ser ¿las conservas? . - la mirada de ella, era de añoranza, él conservaba todas las fotos que se habían tomado juntos, tanto en el colegio, en los campamentos compartidos, de los anuarios del colegio, y de alguna salida de un domingo que Eleonor con consentimiento de Pauna, la sacaba del internado, después de revivir cada recuerdo vivido, algúnas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, cuando ella volvio a Miami no supo que no volvería al colegio, recordó lo mal que lo pasó y sobre todo no haberse despedido de él, Candy estuvo casi un mes sin levantarse de la cama, su madre estaba desesperada, con ayuda de profesionales, pudo sacar a su hija que a pesar de su corta edad cayó en una profunda depresión.

Terry al ver la tristeza de ella, se conmovió, él también recordó el momento que fueron vilmente separados.

- Candy, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, el colegio no fue el mismo sin tí, yo ya no quería regresar a el.

- yo también lo pase muy mal, me quería morir cuando mi mamá me dijo que ya no volvería. - hizo una pausa y continuó.- no sabes cuánto me costó hacerme a la idea que no volvería a verte.

-créeme que lo sé y mi madre también, ella con mucho cariño se dedicó sólo a mí, me llevó a muchos lugares, esto me conforto un poco, pero ese dolor profundo de tu pérdida jamás lo superé, sabía que un día nos volveríamos a encontrarnos, no sabes como esperé tu llamada cuando te volví a ver, en alguna ocasión volví al mismo sitio a la misma hora, pero todo fue inútil, y mis vacaciones finalizaron y tuve que regresar.

Terry siguió en sus recuerdos. - sí no hubiera sido por Stear y Archie, ellos entraron al colegio cuando tú te fuiste, ahí mismo conocí a Albert, al parecer fue en busca de una niña, que no encontró allí, si hubiera visto la cara de decepción que tenía, recuerdo que fue motivó de burla de sus sobrinos, por que la señorita había escapado a los encantos del tío.

-tú desde ahí ¿conoces a Bert ? ó como quieras llamarlo.- recordó que él lo llamaba Albert.

Los dos rieron, del todo el alboroto de los nombres, él recordó esa conversa pendiente.

-dime Candy, ¿por que te ha dejado su departamento?.- le pregunto mirando fijamente sus esmeraldas. - esté es como un tesoro, debes saber que aparte de él nadie más lo ha habitado, Richard me contó en una ocasión que el señor William lo había comprado para su pequeña hija, pero es que yo no la conozco y son años de relación que tengo con la familia Andley.

-Ahhh... Romeo, que curiosos eres, me parece de muy mal ver que cuentes los secretos de ese señor. - yo conocí a Bert cuándo tenía 17 años, yo lo quiero mucho, es como mi hermano mayor, y sé que el también me quiere, pero sabes lo más extraño, él no tenía ni idea que yo entrará a trabajar en la empresa, así que no sabía que sería yo quién viviría aquí.

Terry, se quedó pensativo, él estaba seguro que Albert fue el que metió a Candy trabajar con ellos, a pesar de las excelentes notas de ella no la hubieran contratado, recordó lo que Archie le dijiera que el sueldo de ella era muy bien remunerado.

Candy, se incorporó de la cama dónde se habían sentados, treyendolo de sus pensamientos. - lo bueno es que a hora nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

Ella se acercó dónde él,dejando caer su albornoz, dejando en la cara de él sus sugerentes senos.

-pero qué, es lo que he hecho, he despertado una vampiresa. - dijo esto devorando sus senos, rapidamente sucumbieron a los placeres del amor, cansados de amarse quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, ya pasaban las 2 pm. cuando ella se despertó, a toda carrera se dirigió a su pieza, quedaron en verse en el parking, pasado 20 minutos, al verse al espejo se fijó en la marca que tenía en el cuello de su apasionado amor, tuvo que ponerse un esparadrapo adhesivo, sabía que al momento de jugar la bufanda no le serviría, se fueron en el coche de él, el punto de encuentro quedaba al otro extremo caminando les llevaría su tiempo, Terry la dejó muy cerca del lugar, él se iría aparcar el auto.

-Candy, viniste ,pensábamos que ya no vendrias. - la recibió Andrea.

- claro que si, se me hizo algo tarde pero ya estoy aquí.- les dijo sonriendoles.

-es una pena ¿sabes? que el entrenador que queríamos que conocieras no ha llegado. - dijo con pena Brenda.

-nooo... mira allí viene! .- segundo Berta, todas fijaron la vista donde indicaba la pelirroja, Candy al ver al guapísimo entrenador del equipo de los muchachos, quedó sin habla, las chicas tenian razón, ese hombre era divino.

-viste Candy, ¿ a qué está buenísimo?

- un dios griego.- dijo embobada, provocando la risa de las chicas.

Cuándo el entrenador llegó junto a los chicos, estos lo recibieron con complicidad y respeto, se fijó en un par de sus chicos, que miraban embobados donde las muchachas.

-¿que ven tanto ustedes dos?. - dijo esto dándoles una firmé palmadas en la espaldas a los chicos.

-miré no más, la chica que vienen con las muchachas, esta como un tren, vamos a saludar no se valla a pensar que somos unos malos educados. - los otros secundaron, de echó hasta el entrenador, la rubia era despampanante, quería verla de cerca.

Las chicas, se pusieron algo nerviosas al ver que se acercaban, a pesar que eran amigos, de los cuáles algúnos eran novios, otros sólo tonteaban.

-hola. - fue el saludo de la mayoría de los presentes.

El entrenador, al ser el mayor de los chicos con galenteria se acercó a la rubia, que no le quitaba la mirada.

-Terrencce Granchester, a su pies bella señorita. - se presentó dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Candicce White, un gusto. - le dijo con una radiante sonrisa, Terry sabía que alguno de sus muchachos las piernas le habrán flanqueado al ver el gesto de ella, los dos se miraron sonriendose, tratando de no romper en una carcajada, esto era una verdadera casualidad sin ellos querer, las circunstancias los hubieran vuelto unir, sin planearlo, armaron Partidos entre ellos, los dos mayores eran muy buenos, pasaron jugando casi tres horas, se despidieron, quedando en verse el próximo domingo a la misma hora.

Terry la recogió en el mismo sitio que horas antes la hubiera dejado, iban muertos de hambre, estaban impresentables, sudados, quedaron en verse en media hora en el parking para salir a comer, se vistieron informal, ambos con vaqueros, Candy se puso unas sandalias negras con un pequeño tacón y una blusa de cuello alto del mismo color, él se puso una camisa azul, que le quedaba de maravilla, Candy estaba segura que cualquier prenda en él le quedaría divino.

Cuando llegaron a la parrilla Argentina, los camareros lo recibieron efusivamente, Terry era muy querido allí, cuando el hijo del dueño lo vio enseguida se acercó a saludarlo.

-Terry amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Fransesco. - Terry lo saludó, abrazando a su antiguo condisipulo.- no sabía que estabas en la ciudad.-Francesco era hijo de Italiano y de una Argentina, por lo cuál tenian varios restaurantes de las especialidades de los orígenes de sus padres.

-acabó de llegar, pero dime quién es la hermosa dama que te acompaña.- dijo esto mirando a Candy.

-es Candy, Candy White, ¿ no la recuerdas?

-Candy White, me suena . - la miro fijamente. - no... Julieta, es tú Julieta.

Francesco estudió en el San Pablo, Candy no lo recordaba, después de decir algunas anécdotas, lo recordó vagamente, su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad, saber que él siempre la recordó con sus amigos, la hizo feliz.

Después de menjar todos las exquisiteces de aquel lugar, quedaron más que complacidos, se despidieron de Francesco, habían quedado de ir al cine, pero estaban más que agotados, regresaron al departamento de ella, ni se percataron la hora que se quedaron dormidos viendo la película que ella alquilara el día anterior, pasaban de las 11 pm, que el celular de Candy sonó, entre dormida estiró la mano para coger el aparato que estaba caído en la alfombra.

-hola! . - de un salto se incorporó.

Se puso tensa era Anthony, vio a Terry seguía dormido, se sentó en otro sillón a contestarle la llamada, en la cual Anthony le pedía perdón por el mal comportamiento de él hacía ella, Candy sólo le contestaba en monosílabos, Anthony no le reclamó por el comportamiento frío de ella para con él, sabía que Candy estaba enfadada con él.

Todo esto era tan difícil, ahí estaba ella con su " amante " profundamente dormido y hablando por teléfono con su futuro " esposo " ; Casi da un grito, cuándo Anthony le comunicó que iría a Nueva York, quería hablar con ella personalmente, intuía que las cosas no iban bien.

... parece, que no te gusta la idea, que valla para allí... .- le dijo él.

-no! no es eso, si no que me sorprende, ¿que día llegas ? ... me parece bien, tenemos que hablar... no, cuando vengas ya hablaremos... no empieces... tranquilizate... no aquí no te puedes quedar... mis jefes, ya me han dado unas normas las cuales tengo que respetar... y no está bien que te vengas a quedar conmigo, no estamos casado... sisi claro... bueno después de 15' de discusión absurda, él se quedaría en la casa de su padre que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Al cortar la conversación Candy, quedó pensativa, era lo mejor si tenía que romper su compromiso mientras más pronto mejor.

Terry, escuchó gran parte de la discusión, la miraba fijamente, pero ella estaba tan pensativa que no se percató hasta que habló.

- ¿problemas? Terry estaba inquieto, por lo que entendió, el noviecito era problemático, y al parecer no era la primera discusión de ellos dos desde que ella estaba allí.

-si! Anthony, viene.

- mejor pecosa, así terminas de una vez la relación con él, ¿ porqué lo vas hacer, no?. - dijo esto acercándose a ella.

-si, después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros sería incapaz de seguir con la boda, ¿sabes? le tengo cariño y él no se merece esto, ya encontrará alguien quien lo quiera.

- ¿cómo crees que se lo tomé ? .- al decir esto Terry vio miedo en los ojos de ella. - si quieres yo estaré juntó a tí.

- acaso, te has vuelto loco, yo quiero que todo surga pasivamente, no quiero una guerra campal.

-está bien, será como tú quieras.

Terry llamó a su casa, nadie contestó su sospecha era verídica, Susana no llegó ese día, así que se quedaría con Candy.

El estaba más que feliz, junto a Candy trajo algúnas cosas personales de él al departamento de ella, parecían un matrimonio, la idea los lleno de regocijo a los dos.

**CONTINUARA... **


	10. Chapter 10

**capítulo 10**

En el trabajó, todo fue con normalidad, algúnas veces compartieron la comida, se sonreían, se regalaban miradas de complicidad, pero sin dar a notar lo que pasaba entre los dos, e incluso los mellizos estaban con la mosca tras la oreja, no se creían del todo, la relación de amistad de ellos, se notaba que cuándo estaban los dos juntos había la química que tanto querían ocultar, talvez los otros no se percataran, pero ellos que sabían la historia de los dos, lo veían a kilómetros, Terry no quería manchar la reputación de Candy, así que no conversó nada a sus dos curiosos amigos, sólo les adelantó que pediría el divorcio a Susana.

Susana volvió el miércoles, habían hablado por teléfono, para comunicarle que se quedaría un par de días más, cuándo Terry la vio se asustó tenía la apariencia de enferma, le dijo que tenía anemia, lo que ella no le conversó, es que sé cayó de un caballo, y se golpeó de mala manera y se había ido en hemorragia, estuvo hospitalizada desde el domingo, el ginecólogo le retiró el "DIU" motivo del sangrado de ella.

Al día siguiente de estar en casa, Susana le llamó a la oficina, diciéndole que tenía que ir a Londres, su padre estaba muy gravemente enfermó, Terry se preocupo por su suegro, le tenía mucha estima al buen señor, era todo lo contrario a la estirada señora Marlong, le dio todo su apoyo a Susana, lo único que le fastidió es que se fuera sin proponerle el divorció.

Susana se iba a Londres por su padre, pero en especial por ella, se sentía muy dolorida, y no quería que Terry se diera cuenta, ellos compartían cama, y sí a su esposo se le antojaba tener relaciones que protestó pondría.

Terry se mudó temporalmente al departamento de él, aunque la mayoría de las noches "durmió" en la cama de Candy.

Pasaron dos semanas de maravilla, del trabajo a casa, al parque "central Park" , algun centro comercial del alrededor, los fines de semana se veían con los muchachos del basket, quedando ir a verlos en el campeonato que empezaría el próximo viernes. Anthony no pudo viajar se le presentó inconvenientes en su trabajo, el viaje lo postergo para el fin de mes.

En el trayecto a Londres, Susana conoció un apuesto abogado mulato, afroamericano, de 25 años, simpatizaron muy bien, Susana cuando se lo proponía era encantadora, se vieron un par de veces, a la cuarta cita terminaron en una suite de un lujoso hotel, había pasado el período que el ginecólogo le diera de plazo para tener relaciones, Susana quedó muy complacida con el mulato, este era un hombre muy apasionado como su esposo, al cual lo tenía en un pedestal, segura estaba que no encontraría un amante como su marido, Mabinty, se ilusionó con Susana, pero esto a ella le fastidio, ella no era mujer de una pareja fija, hiba contra su naturaleza, a ella le gustaba experimentar, practicaba "swingers" el cual tenía un amigo que le servía para el intercambio de pareja.

Las llamadas con Anthony, no habían cambiado de tono, ella ya había hablado con su madre, que no estaba segura de seguir adelante con los planes de boda, le explicó que estaba confundida, que no estaba segura del todo al dar ese gran paso, que el poco tiempo que llevaban sin verse, le hizo dar cuenta que el sentimiento que tenía a su novio no era tan fuerte, Pauna, puso el grito al cielo, pero terminó aceptando, al comprender que hubiera sido peor que su hija se casara sin estar segura de sus sentimientos hacia su futuro marido. A hora lo difícil era decírselo a él, le preocupaba un poco la reacción que tendría.

Albert, para sorpresa de todos ocupó una oficina en la empresa, hizo que Candy trabajará junto a él, la instruyó para que se hiciera cargo de unos proyectos muy importantes allí, los cuáles Terry se ocupaba con Stear, pero este último no podía moverse a las reuniones internacionales como hubiera querido, motivo qué el castaño tenía que hacerse cargo sólo ó a la vez Albert iba con él.

Ha Terry esto de que Candy pasará mucho tiempo con su amigo, no le agarraba del todo, los celos lo ponían de un genio detestable.

-Candy, ¿hoy almorzamos ? .- le preguntó camino al parking.

- no! voy a salir con Bert, tenemos una cita con unos conocidos de él. - dijo esto con naturalidad.

- no habido ni un día de esta última semana que no hayáis salido juntos. - dijo esto en tono serio, la rabia lo calcomia.

-son cosas de trabajo, no imagines cosas que no hay. - se lo dijo en un tono tierno. - te he dicho, que ha él lo quiero como un hermano, y a demás es novio de mi mejor amiga.- le aclaró, los ojos de él, delataba lo celoso que estaba.

Terry ya no le dijo más, sólo asintió, se despidieron con un beso en los labios, ella salió primero en su coche, " el coche " esté era uno de los motivos por el cual dudaba de los sentimientos de su amigo hacía su pecosa, que alguien le explicara que desde cuando se daba coches a los empleados y de alta gama, él hizo sus averiguaciones y de ese coche no había albaran en ningún sitio, de manera que este fue comprado exclusivamente por Albert, mintiendole a Candy que era parte de la empresa.

Salieron un sábado por la noche, los hermanos Cornwell con sus parejas, Albert con Karem, Candy sola, Terry só tensión era latente, tanto Annie y Karem, estaban atenta a cualquier mirada de esos dos, no se creían ni una palabra de las que ambos decían, negando relación que no sea de trabajo, Candy había decidido no contar nada a su amiga.

Las cuatros chicas, estaban muy radiantes, aunque al final Candy se robaba las miradas, motivó por lo que el castaño bufaba, esto era muy gracioso para los dos amigos. Cuándo llegaron a la discoteca del amigo que tenían en común, después de cenar en el restaurante de uno de los hoteles de la familia Andley, decidieron quedarse en la planta baja de la discoteca.

- bien hoy estamos de maravilla, estamos todos en pareja. - dijo con inocencia Karem.

Albert río. - si! hoy no tendré que multiplicarme, Terry te encargó a dulce.

- ¿dulce? .- dijieron en unísono alguno de los presentes.

- me refería a Candy. - era así como él en ocasiones la llamaba, así, se refería su padre, cuando hablaba de ella.

- muy bien dulce, hoy serás mi pareja. - dijo esto Terry, llevándola hacía la pista.

¡Así, que dulce! ¡ amor mío ! .- le dijo casi en el oído, se la llevó entre las parejas que bailaban lejos de la vista de los demás, y ser más cariñoso con ella. Ni Terry, ni candy se fijaron cuando la cámara de un móvil les tomó una foto, la cual en segundo fue vista en el viejo continente, por otra rubia.

- si, siempre me ha llamado así.- dijo esto quitando importancia.

Él no dijo más, llegó a la conclusión que no se amargaria, que él veía cosas que no existía, sí para la novia que trataba a los dos, no le afectaba, era que no había nada entre ellos.

Habían pasado un par de horas, cuando llegó Neil, saludando a todas las chicas con su acostumbrabada galenteria, pero toda su atención la depósito en la rubia.

- ¿por qué tan solita mi bella Candy?

- hey tranquilo, Neil, está conmigo. - aclaró el castaño, para sorpresa de los demás.

- esta noche si! me refiero, si no tiene algún novio que reclamará por ella. - Neil no se amedranto, por la actitud posesiva de las palabras y miradas fulminante de su amigo.

Candy, como pudo disimulo sus nervios,sabía lo celoso que era su Romeo, y Neil desde que llegará junto a ellos no había dejado de coquetearle.

- si, mi querido amigo, lamento desilucionarte pero dentro de unos 5 meses se nos casa ¿ verdad Candy?. - ella sólo asintió, ante la pregunta de Albert.

- no era para menos, con una belleza así, no dudo que le hayan sobrado candidatos, pero si cambia de opinión sepa que deja un corazón enamorado. - Neil, desde la primera vez que vio a Candy le gusto, pero dijo esto para fastidiar a su castaño amigo, el no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba ahí y más recordando, todo el enredo que hubo cuando casualmente estuvieron allí la vez pasada.

Candy, no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, Terry no desimulaba para nada la incomodidad que tenía, se pasaba las manos por sus cabellos, señal que estaba descontrolado, Paty que no sabía nada de nada, se percató claramente la situación, pero se negó a creer lo evidente.

Albert que la conocía muy bien, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Candy, lo que no entendía era la actitud de Terry, reflejaba un hombre celoso, a su mente vinieron momentos compartidos entre ellos dos, y cuando concluyó lo que pudo estar pasando, buscó la mirada de su novia, y está se la apartó, esto era el colmó, como pudo estar tan ciego, a hora comprendía algúnas actitudes de Romeo, hayyyy... por Dios Candy era la famosa... Julieta, recordó la última vez que estuvieron allí, hay.. esas dos tenían que darle algúnas explicaciones, volvió a mirar a Karem y esta se alzó de hombros y le sonrió con inocencia, sabía a la conclusión que había llegado su novio.

Cuando Neil, se retiró, Annie y Karem, trataron de animar el tenso ambiente entre ellos, con sus bromas y ocurrencias, en eso salió la canción, que tanto le gustaba a la rubia, Karen la empujó hacía la pista, así que las cuatros chicas salieron a bailar, los chicos igual que las chicas trataron de sobrellevar la situación Terry se bebió su copa de un sorbo, Albert también lo emito, el rubio lo miraba de reojo, sabía lo temperamental que era su amigo, recordó que últimamente lo veía receloso con él y las veces que fue a visitar a Candy, siempre vio estacionado el auto de él, no le llamó la atención ya que él tenía su departamento ahí, pero a hora relacionaba todo ¿ y que pasaba con Candy, olvidaba que estaba comprometida? y sin olvidar que él era un hombre casado, aunque él sabía que el matrimonio de su amigo no era tan normal que digamos, pero el no podía ofrecerle nada a su Dulce, aunque esta fue una de las razones de sacar a Candy de Miami, a él no le gustaba para nada Anthony,a pesar que nunca se lo dijo, compartía el mismo concepto que su novia, quería que con la distancia Candy, se diera cuenta que ese hombre no le convenía y terminará ese compromiso, él se había percatado que esa relación era más costumbre, que amor.

Los dos hermanos fueron en la busca de sus chicas, quedando los otros dos, no decían nada, ni se miraban, los dos tenían la mirada en las otras dos chicas que bailaban.

- ¿ que tienes tú con Candy? .- el rubio explotó.

El castaño sonrió de lado, voltio a mirarlo fijamente y le contestó. - de momento nada, pero me gusta!. - sabía que lo mejor era ser sincero, pero sin admitir que ellos estuvieran saliendo, el amor de ellos, era tan puro, que no permitiría que nadie viera mal a su Julieta

- ¿la quieres verdad?

- no sabes cuánto!

- pero no le puedes ofrecer nada, tú estas casado, y ella muy pronto lo estará.

Ya no pudieron seguir conversando, los otros se les unieron, Candy sabía que Albert intuía algo ó ya lo sabía todo, lo miro con vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Albert la abrazo.

-ven pequeña bailemos!

-si claro. - Candy a penas y lo miraba.

La tranquilidad que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Bert la reconforto,

- ¿ y Anthony?

- en Miami creó. - respondió.

Albert le sonrió.- sabes a lo que me refiero ¿ no?

- Bert, no sé, que va a pasar, lo único que sé, es que no me puedo casar. - toda esta conversa la tenían fuera, antes de regresar a la mesa, Albert la saco de ahí, para que se relajara.

- me parece perfecto,¿ ya se lo has dicho ?

- no! aún no, pero va ha venir a verme, y se lo diré, mi madre ya lo sabe.

- ¿ como se lo tomó ella ? y dime algo ¿que tiene que ver Terry en esto? ¿ sabes que él es casado, verdad ?.- Albert le hablo directamente como estaba acostumbrabado entre ellos.

- como era de esperarse mi madre se enfadó, pero al final me dio todo su apoyo.

Candy le contó con brevedad la historia entre ellos dos, desde cuando ellos se conocían, Albert no daba crédito, Candy le dijo los planes de divorcio de Terry, el rubio le aseguró que el camino sería duro, pero que contará con su apoyo, se quedó tranquilo ella le aseguró no tener nada con Terry hasta que él este libre.

-¿ sabes? me gusta más Terry para tí.

- lo sabía, nunca te cayó bien del todo Anthony.

- era tan evidente. - Albert le sonrió. - pensé que lo desimulaba bien. - ambos rieron.

La semana transcurría con normalidad para todos, hasta que Albert se encontró en aprietos.

- dime Nancy. - contestó el teléfono del escritorio.

-señor, su tía la señora Elroy, pide verlo. - Albert se tenso a las palabras de su secretaria.

- dígale, que en un momento la atiendo, que estoy reunido.

- ¿que tienes Albert? . - Candy se percató de la palidez de la cara de su amigo.

- una visita, que no esperaba, mi tía Elroy, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí, ella vive en Chicago. - dijo esto mirando hacía la gran avenida, en miniatura, debido a la altura que estaban.

-que bueno, debes alegrarte, que haya venido a verte. - le dijo sonriendole.- mejor me voy, no la hagas esperar, ya seguimos después.

Candy recogió sus cosas.  
- esta bien Nancy, haga pasar a mi tía. - dijo esto comunicándose con su secretaria.

Cuándo, Candy salió se dirigió a Nancy, al oírla Elroy se acercó a ella, la palidez de la anciana, asustó a la rubia.

- ¿ le pasa algo, señora? Nancy ve por agua. - Candy ayudó a Elroy a sentarse, esta por poco se desmaya, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- tomé señora. - la secretaria le ofreció el vaso de agua. - señorita Candy, mejor le aviso al señor Andley.

-¿Candy? ¿te llamas Candy?. - le preguntó, sin quitarle la vista.

- ¡si señora! Candicce White, mucho gusto. - se presentó ante la anciana.

Elroy no le contestó, le dio un par de sorbos al vaso, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, Candy se sintió incómoda, al escrutinio de la anciana.

- la veo mejor señora, me retiró. - no terminó de decir su frase completa, que Albert interrumpió.

- tiaaa..! ¿que ha pasado ? .- dijo esto acortando la distacia.

- Bert, al parecer tú tía, se sintió mal. - contestó Candy.

La tía miró directamente a su sobrino.- ¿Bert ? .- volvió a mirar a la rubia.

- yo me retiró. - se disculpó, Candy, no supo porqué, pero la mirada de la tía de Albert, la puso muy nerviosa.

- Albert Andley, dime que no es verdad, como te has atrevido a buscar a esa bastarda, lo único que quiere ella como la madre es el dinero de la familia.

- tía por favor déjese de tonterías, como puede decir esto, ella también es dueña de todo lo que tenemos, no entiendo y nunca entenderé como se pudo dejar manipular por la tía Emilia.

Emilia, era hermana de Rosy la madre de Albert y Rosamary, esta mujer estuvo enamorada de Wuillian, y cuándo se enteró de la existencia de Pauna y saber que ella le daría un hijo a su cuñado, está malmetio en contra de la madre de Candy, diciendo que era la clásica oportunista en caza de un marido rico, que no le importó que él fuera un hombre casado, destruyendo ese hogar, pero tanto Albert como Rosamary sabían que lo que decían ellas dos, no era del todo verdad, Rosamary fue testigo como su tía Emilia trató a Pauna, ella vio el dolor reflejado en su cara, cuando se enteró que el hombre que ella amaba era casado, se desvaneció, el médico que la atendió fue él que dijo que estaba embarazada, para todo esto el señor de la casa no se encontraba, entre las dos tías trataron de lo peor y humillaron a una desdichada Pauna, la cual desapareció para siempre de la vida de ellos.

- esa chica no es tu hermana. - dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¡ que! ¡no es mi hermana! .- Albert río de las palabras de su tía. - dígame algo, estoy seguro que antes que sepa su nombre, sabía que era ella ¿no?.

La tía no dijo, ni una palabra, el rubio al ver, el mutismo de ella continúo.- tía bien sabe que es el vivo retrato que mi hermana Charlotte, sí no con más edad.

Charlotte, era la hermana mayor de los hermanos Andley, Albert sólo la conocía por fotos, cuando tenía 15 años tuvo un fatal accidente, cayéndose de su caballo, a los 6 meses de este triste acontecimiento nació Albert, Rosamary tenía 14 años, después del nacimiento del rubio, su madre nunca se recuperó del todo, a parte de una fuerte anemia, la depresión de haber perdido a su primogénita nunca lo superó, a pesar que el señor William hizo lo imposible por salvar a su mujer, no encontraron donante compatible, para el transplante de riñón que le hacía falta, quedando Albert huérfano de madre a su corta edad de cinco años, y Rosamary con casi 8 meses de embarazo.

- usted tiene que admitir, que la madre de Candy, jamás buscó lucrarse del dinero que tanto cuida !. - respiró profundo, soltando muy lentamente el aire que contenía. - escucheme bien tía, tanto Rosamary y yo estamos de acuerdo de entregarle a Candy lo que le corresponde, ella es nuestra hermana y yo la quiero, ella aún no sabe la verdad, espero su discreción.

- ustedes se han vuelto locos, seguro que esa chica lo sabe, es una oportunista igual que su madre.

- no! no se lo permito que la ofenda ni a ella, ni a su madre, esa señora se merece mis respeto con su trabajo ha sacado a delante a sus hijos.

-y con tú ayuda, no creas que no se que te las has estado arreglando para facilitarles la vida, como lo hacía Wuillian. - Albert se la quedó mirando, la tía, se la notaba muy afectada, seguro estaba que ver a Candy la había desarmado, él sabía que Charlotte había sido su sobrina favorita, la quiso como la hija que nunca tuvo y ver el gran parecido con Candy, la impacto.

La tía, estuvo tres días allí, no quería permanecer más tiempo, después de hacer sus diligencias y visitar al resto de la familia regresó a Chicago.

Después del partido de Basketball, en el que habían jugado las chicas, el cual hasta el último segundo estuvo muy reñido, ganando 95 - 91; Terry junto ha Candy, llegaron al departamento de ella, estaban tan cansados que decidieron pedir pizza, cuando tocaron al timbre, se estaban bañando.

- noooo! llegó la pizza. - dijo Candy. - ¿ tan rápido? voy yo.

- no! ya voy yo. - Terry se puso el Albornoz y salió abrir la puerta, al inoportuno e insistente repartidor.

Cuándo,Terry abrió la puerta, se quedó sin habla, al reconocer al rubio que solo mirará por fotos.

- ¿ quién eres tú? ¿ esté no es el departamento de Candy White?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**UN SALUDO A TODAS ,GRACIAS POR VUETRO APOYO,DISCULPEN CUALQUIER FALTA. **

**BENDICIONES A TODAS... BYE...**


	11. Chapter 11

**capítulo 11**

- ¡si! ¡Candy vive aquí!. - la mente de Terry volaba a mil por hora, no lo habían planeado, pero las circunstancias se dieron, el momento de que ella diera fin al compromiso había llegado.

- ¿quién eres tú? .- Anthony, empezó alterarse, y a subir el tono de su voz.- ¡ y así, semidesnudó en casa de mi novia!

- ¡así! ¡que eres el novio de Candy! me parece que ella, no está, al menos no la he visto, pero pasa.- trató de actuar con normalidad, lo hizo pasar, no quería, que él armara un escándalo en el pasillo y que sus vecinos se enterarán. - soy su compañero de piso. - Terry no le dijo su nombre, no se iba a presentar con " el novio"

- no sabía, que compartía el departamento con nadie.- miró receloso al castaño.

- esté es mi segundo día aquí.- hizo ademán de retirarse, con la vista recorrió la sala agradeció que el celular de ella estuviera en la habitación, el de él estaba en la mesita del centro,lo recogió. - como verás estaba duchandome, servirte algo. - señaló el bar.

Terry, entró en la habitación, que sabía que había ropa de Albert, Candy le hubo comentado, que él portero le había entregado una pequeña caja con ropa que habían traído de la lavandería, que por la ausencia de Albert no se la había entregado, dándosela a ella la cuál la guardó; Antes de vestirse le envió un wssp a Candy, por qué si la llamaba seguro que Anthony desde a fuera lo hubiera oído, y hubiera sabido cuál de las habitaciones, era la de Candy.

-Candy! ¡no era el pizzero! es Anthony, le he dicho que es mi segundo día aquí, que soy tu compañero de piso, estoy en la habitación que guardaste la ropa de Albert.

- no... no puede ser, Dios mío...y sé lo creyó...¿sabe, que estoy aquí?. - Candy se puso de los nervios, por poco le da un ataque, se estaba terminando de vestir, cuando recibió el mensaje.

- no! ¡no lo sabe ! ...sale a recibirlo, ha llegado el momento, las cosas pasan por algo, él no me gusta, es mejor que lo enfrentes a hora, yo estaré en la habitación.

Candy, respiró profundo, tenía miedo, sabía que la reacción de Anthony sería atroz, y peor al saber que ella vivía con un hombre ahí.

-ok, esta bien, pero escuches lo que escuches no intervengas, esta claro!

- sisi.. lo que tu digas. - esto no le gustó, a que se refería ella, por él hubiera sido, lo enfrentaría él mismo, para que ella no tuviera que pasar por la incómoda situación, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no quería, que el día de mañana, ella se sintiera mal, por las habladurías de los demás, y dejar entre dicho, la reputación de su pecosa.

Candy antes de salir de la habitación recogió todas las cosa de Terry y las guardo, no dejó rastro que estuvieran compartiendolo también, se sentía super tensa, estás cosas no sólo se veían en las telenovelas! ¿ y por que diablos, le pasaban a ella ? Pero segura estaba, que se lo merecía, los remordimientos la calcomian, porqué tuvo que Seguir con la boda, si una vocesilla le decía que no estaba bien, ella siempre lo quiso, pero no le amaba, a hora estaba segura, que sería incapaz de amar a otro que no sea su Romeo, que el Dios la perdone, pero ella amaba a ese hombre, hizo algúnos ejercicios de respiraciónes, para tomar valor para lo que se le avecinaba.

Salió, bien arreglada con ropa de estar por casa, se suponía que si compartía con otra persona, tenía que andar bien vestida y más siendo un hombre, se dirigió directo a la cocina, simulando como si no sabía de la presencia del rubio, que la vio salir, estaba sentado en un sillón, pensativo, tomándose la copa servida.

-Candy. - la llamó, ella se sobresalto, haciéndose la sorprendida de la presencia de él.

-Anthony! ¿ que haces aquí, como entraste?

- tu amigo me abrió, por cierto, Candy, por qué no me has dicho que estabas compartiendo el departamento con otra persona, y nada menos con un hombre!

Anthony, se había levantado, acortando la distancia entre los dos, tomandola de los brazos al decirle las últimas palabras.

-Anthony, me estás lastimando, y esta fue una de las razones, no ves como te pones.

sintió miedo al ver los ojos llenos de ira de él.- ¿te estás acostando con él?

- no! claro que no! compartimos el departamento no mi cama y la verdad que no le di importancia, para correr a decírtelo, si a tí te parecía bien.- estos eran los comportamientos de Anthony que detestaba.

su corazón, latía con fuerza. - sabes que yo no pagó este departamento, ¿sabes? hay más habitaciones, que la empresa puede disponer a su antojo, y yo no puedo decidir quien vivirá aquí o no.

- pero seguro que te gusta, se parece al Charles al noviecito que antes tenías, o me vas a negar que tienen un aire y yo que recuerde te gustaba mucho. -Anthony bufaba.

- no digas tonterías, si yo hubiera querido, hubiese seguido con él.- Candy igualó el tono. - y sabes muy bien por qué lo dejamos ¿ no? POR SUS MALDITOS CELOS y tú estás haciendo lo mismo.

- que quieres decir ¿ que me vas a dejar a hora? .- la arrincono a la pared, ella se removía incómoda.

- si! .- gritó. - es lo mejor, no ves, que así no podemos seguir, para una relación lo importante es la confianza.

El timbre de la puerta los interrumpió, Terry que estaba en la habitación como león enjaulado, dio gracias al cielo que llegará el repartidor, con ese pretexto se instalaría en el comedor a comer la pizza. Cuándo salió de allí no les dirigió la mirada a ninguno de los dos, tomó su billetera que estaba en el recibidor y despidió al pizzero.

Terry se dirigió, al comedor, miró a Candy de reojo, todo el ambiente era tenso, sintió la mirada de Anthony clavada en él.

- veo que aquí no hay intimidad. - Anthony no daba crédito, la desfachatez del castaño, era obvio que ellos mantenían una discusión y el pretendía estar presente. -ven Candy.- la halo, queriendo llevarla a la habitación de ella.

- por mí no se preocupen, yo ya me retiró. - puso unos trozos de pizzas en un plato y unas latas de refrescos, trataba de mantener la calma, no se había equivocado, Anthony se mostraba muy posesivo y ver como tiró de su brazo, su sangre hervia, su inteligencia fue más rápida, que las intenciones del rubio, no permitiría que ellos dos entrarán a la habitación de ella, optando retirarse él, así sería más fácil estar al tanto y intervenir si era necesario.

-así que niegas tener algo con él?.- dijo esto cuando, Terry cerró tras de él la puerta de la habitación.

-dime algo Anthony, ¿por qué estan fácil para tí, dudar siempre de mí ? que te crees, que yo me enredo con todo él que se me cruza en el caminó. - esto era algo que tenía que preguntárselo, la desconfianza de él para con ella era una espenilla clavada que llevaba, quería saber sus razones, antes de mandar todo al diablo.

- por tú coquetería, acaso no te das cuenta que con una sonrisa tuya, tienes a los hombres a tus pies, y tú disfrutas de ello, no soy tonto.

- aquí la única tonta he sido yo ¿ acaso crees que nunca me enteraría, que en el viaje que hiciste con tus amigos, te enrredaste con Martha y quién sabe con cuántas más. - de esto Candy, se enteró unos días antes de su traslado a Nueva York.

- nooo!. ¡no te lo habrás creído! ¡yo seria incapaz de engañarte! .- Candy vio claramente, el cambio de semblante de él, a ella ya no le quedó duda, el voto de confianza para con él se hizo añicos, sintió sus mejillas arder, la rabia se apoderó de ella como era posible a ver estado tan ciega, sus amigas tenían razón de desconfiar de su novio, pensar que estaba a punto de casarse con él, aunque ella no estaba en condicion de pedir fidelidad, de igualmanera le dolió, ella confiaba plenamente en él y si no fuera por los últimos acontecimientos y descubrír que siempre amaría a su Romeo, ella probablemente hubiese terminado casándose con él.

- ¿ sabes que Anthony? ¡ ya no me importa! .- hizo una pausa.- no se como decirtelo, este tiempo que hemos estado separado, y dadas las circunstancias es mejor dejarlo todo, me ha dado cuenta que nuestra relación no es muy sólida, para llegar a casarnos. - Anthony la interrumpió.

-lo sabía ¿ quieres terminarme? falta poco para la boda, cuándo pretendías decirlo, cuándo se enviará las invitaciones, seré el hazme reír de Miami.

-ja! no sé porqué no me sorprende, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? puedes decir que me has dejado, entiendolo es lo mejor, sería un completo fracasó, tú no me quieres y yo tampoco, te tengo cariño, pero no te amo.- esto se lo dijo casi en susurros.

- ¿hay otro hombre verdad? . - Candy no le contestó, le desvió la mirada, Anthony, la halo hacia su cuerpo, atrapandola con fuerzas, segura estaba ella, que en sus brazos tendría varias cardenales de la brusqueda de él.

-yo te quiero Candy, no te dejaré que rompas el compromiso.- dijo esto queriendo besarla.

-no! Anthony no! no lo hagas. - la beso, Candy se sintio asqueada, horrorizada, la tumbó en el inmenso sofa, depositando todo su peso sobre ella.

-¿Candy, esta todo bien?. - Terry intervino, sintió ganas de abalanzarse sobre Anthony.

-tú otra vez! esto es entre mi novia y yo, no te metas!

- Candy.- volvio a llamarla.- ¿estás bien ?

-si! .- la suave, pero temblorosa voz de ella, delataba el terror que estaba viviendo, para todo esto Anthony aún se encontraba encima de ella.

- sabes, que niño bonito, ya me cansaste, desde que llegaste no has dejado de dar gritos, si no sabes tratar a una mujer, tendré que enseñarte yo. - lo cogió del cuello y de uno de sus brazos, lo levantó, librandola a ella, del peso del rubio.

Anthony empezó a reír a carcajadas. - de manera, que no me he equivocado, se dirigió a Candy, ¿él es tu amante?. - la miro con burla. - Candy White eres una §*&&¥.- la insultó.

- no se te ocurra insultarla. - Terry le dio un puñetazo en su perfecto rostro.

Candy entre lágrimas se interpuso entre ellos y lo que tanto temía, se hizo realidad, esto se convirtió en una guerra campal, los dos al ser casi de la misma talla, los golpes fueron muy igualados, pasado un momento, los gritos de Candy trajo a la cordura al par de rinocerontes.

Candy, se secaba las lágrimas con rabia. - fuera de mi casa yaa...- los hecho a los dos.

- Candy, si lo olvidas, yo vivo aquí. - Terry trató de persuadir a la rubia, pero la rabia que vio en sus ojos, le quitó las ganas de insistir.

- me da exactamente lo mismo, fuera los dos.- volvio a gritar.

- escuchame Anthony, esto se acabó para siempre, no quiero saber más nada de tí. - se dirigió al rubio.

-Candy por fav... Candy no lo dejó continuar.

- basta Anthony, no ves, que todo esto es un error, con el tiempo me lo agradeceras, tanto tú y yo merecemos encontrar alguien quién nos ame de verdad, di lo que quieras a los demas, créemelo, que no me importa, se feliz Anthony por qué yo trataré de hacerlo. - diciendo esto prácticamente los empujó a la salida, Terry cogió sus llaves, buscó la mirada de ella, pero esta se lo negó.

Al salir, Candy cerró de un portazo la puerta tras ellos, Terry lo guió por la salida de emergencias, para que no vean el lamentable estado de los dos, no se dijieron ni una palabra, Terry lo vio cuando se subió a su auto saliendo a toda velocidad de allí, Terry volvió a entrar por el parking, no sabía que hacer, cogió su auto y después de dar un par de vueltas, dándole tiempo para que Candy se relajara, tocó su puerta, tardo un rato en abrirle.

- Candy, mi amorrr... estas bien. - la abrazo, ella se dejó pero no correspondio, dándose cuenta que seguía enfadada.

Candy, sin decierte palabra alguna, se dirigió al baño trayendo consigo un botiquín, se dispuso a limpiar la cara de él, tenía una pequeña herida en la frente, la cual había sangrado manchando su bello rostro, después de limpiarlo en silencio, lo observó, él la miraba fijamente, sin apartar la vista de ella, cuando las esmeraldas de ella se clavaron en sus safiros, con delicadeza la halo hacia él, sentándola en su piernas, la abrazo con ternura, ninguno dijo nada, estuvieron asi un buen rato, hasta que él sintió como el cuerpo de ella estaba relajado del todo.

-perdóname Candy, no pude evitarlo, es que no quiero ni pensar, que hubiera pasado si no llegó estar aquí, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, dejando que te faltará, perdóname pecosa... le levantó su cara para ver sus ojos, los cuales lágrimas solitarias se escapan de ellos.

-llora mi amor, saca todo lo que tengas, si tienes ganas de golpearme hazlo, sólo no vallas abusar creó que por hoy ya he tenido lo suficiente. - trató de animarla.

- yo no quise, que se dieran así las cosas.- dijo esto levantándose y dirigiéndose hacía la gran terraza, la vista que tenía era maravillosa.

- lo sé, pero debes pensar, que ya eres libre y que muy pronto lo seré yo, y no ocultaremos nunca más nuestro amor, nadie nos podrá separar .- la abrazo por la espalda, contemplando las vista al central Park.

Como era de esperarse ese dia nadie comió, al día siguiente, Terry fue el que despertó primero, se encargó de llevarle un sugerente desayuno, a pesar de la insistencia de Karem, Candy rechazo acompañarlos, a un día de campo que organizaron junto a Patty y Annie, para sorpresa de todos Terry jamás les cogió llamada alguna, nadie dijo nada, pero sus pensamientos insanos hacían sus conjeturas.

Para los dos, el tiempo pasaba volando, llevaban casi dos meses viviendo juntos, algúnas veces pasaba por casa, Claudia la señora encargada del cuidado y del mantenimiento de aquel lugar, sospechaba que en algo andaba el niño, así lo llamaba ella desde que él era muy jovencito, estuvo al servicio de la familia Granchester, cuando él se independizó se la llevó.

Terry nunca antes estuvo tan ausente en su hogar, los viajes de Susana eran constantes en los dos años que llevaban casados, está era la tercera vez que se iba por meses, pero Terry pasaba más tiempo en casa que en su departamento, esto era muy sospechoso para Claudia, Susana unas semanas atrás llamó preguntando por su marido, está mintió diciendo que estaba dormido, le hizo un sinfín de preguntas en las cuáles en todas cubrió a su niño, " niña tonta " " que crees que es un marido" "sigue con tus viajecitos y te quedarás sin él" "tú no cuidas a mi niño, no me sorprendería que otra le esté dando lo que tú como mujer no se lo has dado " Estos eran todos los pensamientos de la anciana, ella conocedora de la vida, veía muy claramente el futuro de aquel matrimonio.

Ante los demás amigos, ellos dos, no tenían nada, se saludaban con normalidad, cuándo hablaban se esquivan las miradas, no podían verse, sabían que se delatarian, el amor que se tenian era tan fuerte, que ellos dos lo sentían en el aire cada vez que estaban juntos, a pesar de la curiosidad de algúnos de ellos jamás aceptaron lo evidente, cuándo se enteraron que Candy ya no se casaría, las sospechas aumentaron, Patty cuándo se enteró el pasado de ellos dos, se sintió incómoda, era de idea más conservadora, a pesar de la hermosa historia de amor, ya era imposible, él era casado y debía respeto a su esposa, aunque le había cogido un cariño grande a Candy, la consideraba y ella como mujer enamorada, sabía muy bien lo PELIGROSO de la situación que ellos dos estén en constante contacto y la tentación de caer en lo prohibido.

Tres semanas antes de la boda de Archie y Annie, llegó Susana, fue el chofer que fue en busca de ella al aeropuerto, esto a ella le asentó muy mal, pensó que Terry la recibiría como siempre, se sentía extraña, con una sensibilidad no normal en ella, todo el viaje lo paso horroroso, debido a las constantes turbulencias su estómago lo tenía todo revuelto, lo primero que hizo al poner pies en tierra firme, fue devolver todo lo que su estómago se lo permitió.

Ya en el coche, después de haberle dicho algunas majaderías al pobre chofer, porque ella le hizo un sinfín de preguntas, que él pobre no contestó ni una, el era un hombre y no estaba en su criterio meterse de chismoso. Susana cuando recibió la foto de Terry con Candy, no creyó ni una sola palabra del mal intencionado "amigo ". Terry era incapaz de ser infiel, lo conocía muy bien sabía que no tenía agallas, segura estaba que habían salido en grupo y como sabía lo caballeroso que era, seguramente la saco a bailar, que ni siquiera le dio importancia, y no le dijo ni una palabra a él.

Terry, a la hora del desembarque de Susana, estaba muy ocupado, tenían una reunión muy importante con unos inversionistas Griegos y con las cabezas más importantes de la compañía en la cuales se encontraba su padre y Candy, por que sería ella la que representaría a Albert, la desenvoltura e inteligencia y la gran habilidad de persuasión de la rubia, llegaron a muy buenos arreglos con los visitantes, abrirían nuevas empresas en tierras Griegas, con grandes beneficio para todos los socios.

Cuando Richard vio a Candy se sorprendió, la reconoció, era la amiga de la infancia de su hijo, pero lo que le impactó fue ver en ella a hora mujer lo que antes sus ojos no vieran, y más ver visto la desenvoltura en los negocios, como su viejo socio, llegando a la conclusión que no podia tratarse que era la mismísima señorita Andley que él nunca conoció, pero Albert le había dicho anteriormente, que muy pronto habría cambios y que su hermana se haría cargo de la empresa, que ella había estudiado mucho y estaba preparada para ello. Cuando Richard busco la mirada de Albert, esté sólo asintió, cuando terminó la reunión y celebrando con los presentes, Albert le pidió discreción, él sabía que Richard sabía de la existencia de su hermana desde mucho antes que él, pero en grandes resumen le dijo la realidad que pasaba, otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue ver como su hijo miraba aquella rubia y a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron todos juntos, fue suficiente, para percatarse, como hombre y conocedor de su hijo, llegando a la misma conclusión que los conocidos de la pareja, por más que ellos querían evitar delatarse, no engañaban a nadie.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR EL APOYO, SOY FELIZ CON CADA MENSAJE, ME DICEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y YA ME DICEN CUÁLQUIER SUJERENCIAS... MUCHOS ABRAZOS... ME VOY CORRIENDO AL TRABAJÓ, DISCULPEN CUÁL ERROR VEAN JEJEJE...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_"**Ese abrazo cuando nos damos los dos cuando nos saludamos"  
"Ese beso que se escapa de mí cuando nos encontramos"  
"Huele a peligro estar contigo"  
"Existe un algo entre los dos, esa manera de sentir, que no es de amigo"  
"Ese rato cuando hablamos los dos esquivando miradas"  
"Que pensábamos que la gente esté ciega, que al fin la engañemos"  
"Huele a peligro hablar contigo.  
"Huele a peligro el sólo echo de acercarme a conversansarte.  
Con el pretexto de que algo quiere hablarte"  
"Un sólo en paso en falso en nada ya nos puede detener"  
"****H****uele a peligro ese deseo que se esconde en la mirada"  
"El fuego atroz de una pasión desesperada"  
Huele a peligroooooo...**_

**_Romeo & Julieta._**

- Candy, amiga no lo niegues yo te conozco, esa tristeza es porqué Susana a regresado.- Karem fue a visitarla a la hora de la salida.

- no empieces! como te lo tengo que decir, yo no tengo nada que ver con Terry, es sólo mi amigo. - dijo esto, tratando de no mostrar la gran tristeza que sentía, sabía que lo iba a extrañar horrores, hasta que él no obtenga el divorcio, era mejor que él se quedará en la casa que compartía con Susana.

- como quieras, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Karen dijo esto alzandose de hombros.

Candy resoplo... como era posible que su amiga insistiera en decir, que ellos tenían algo, es más hablaba muy segura de ello, sus mejillas se encendieron furiosamente y si los demas también se hubieran dado cuenta, eso sería horroroso, sintió mucha vergüenza, segura estaba que no podría ver las caras a ninguno de ellos.

Los hermanos Cornwell, estaban reunidos en la casa de Stear. - no crees que son muchas responsabilidades que se le ha ortegado a Candy. - dijo Archie

- sí pienso lo mismo, aunque no dudo, que lo va hacer muy bien, pero tienes toda la razón, jamás se ha dejado tanto cargó aún empleado, Albert se veía muy complacido con su cometido.

Lo que los dos no decían abiertamente era que Candy estaba desempeñando un papel como una socia más, no comprendían del todo los planes de su tío, unos días antes la madre de ellos, les pidió total apoyo con las decisiones que Albert tomará en la compañía, ellos dos tenían voz y votó en lo que se refería a las acciones correspondientes a Rosamary.

- al parecer el tío, dejará al cargo de Candy todo lo referente a lo relacionado con los Griegos.

- y es de suponerse que Terry, seguirá haciéndose cargo como hasta hora, dudo que Richard modifique algún cambio por parte de ellos.- segundo Stear.

- volviendo a Candy, no crees hermano, que hay un misterio en entorno a ella. - dijo esto arqueando su ceja derecha Archie.

- ¿ha que te refieres? .- Stear miró con atención a su hermano.

- no sé! será por la forma que ha entrado a trabajar en la compañía y todas las atribuciones que se le ha dado, ya sé que es muy buena en lo que hace, pero hay algo en ella que no se como explicarte, y a demás está lo de la tía Elroy, yo escuché como le dijo al tío que porqué la había traído junto a nosotros. - dijo Archie pensativo.

Ya no siguieron platicando, Paty y Annie los interrumpieron, con su presencia, para la la pelinegra está era su última semana ahí, viajaría a Chicago juntó a su familia, la boda se celebraría allí, y las dos semanas siguientes ultimaria los últimos detalles para el gran evento.

Mientras, que en otro punto de la ciudad, los nervios de algúnos estaban a flor de piel, Terry llegó a la mansión, Claudia lo miró con complicidad, después de decirle donde se encontraba Susana, se sirvió una copa, sabía que lo que le avecinaba no era nada facil de tratar.

- hola Susana! ¿como estan tus padres?. - fue el simple saludo.

Susana, lo miró escudriñandole, que mierda le pasaba a su marido, desde cuando el la recibía de ese modo.

- ¡bien gracias! . - dijo esto acercándose a él, dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios, tuvo un vago presentimiento que las cosas no marchaban bien.

- ¿y tú como estas ? .- dijo esto fijándose en el muy poco saludable de su semblante.

- el viaje, ha sido muy pesado, seguramente mañana ya estaré mejor, pero y tú amor... ¿que tal? .- se acercó mimosa hacia él.

Terry, la miró sorprendido, estas muestras de cariño no eran normales en ella.

- bien Susana, cansado pero bien, disculpa por no ir a recogerte, esperó que no te hayas molestado.

Después de conversar, cosas sin importancias, Terry buscaba el momento en el cuál tocaría el tema que lo estaba asfixiando, sabía que tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día, no quería que pasará más tiempo, sí por él hubiera sido esa misma noche regresaba a su departamento.

- ¿Terry, te ocurre algo? te veo tenso ¿ que pasa? .- Susana, se percató de el extraño comportamiento de él, tenía curiosidad qué es lo que lo tenía así.

Terry, la miro y cuando quiso hablar, Cluaudia lo interrumpió, haciendoles saber que la cena estaba lista, Terry a su pesar, dejó pasar la oportunidad, Susana después de saber lo que se serviría, se mostró con apetito, por lo cuál pasaron al comedor enseguida, comieron en silencio, Terry se sorprendió al ver la manera de comer de ella, esto no era habitual, siempre cuido su alimentación, era una obsesiva en su aspecto, esto a Terry nunca le agradó, para el gusto de él, Susana, siempre comía poco.

Después de la cena se dirigieron a la biblioteca, pasado unos minutos Susana se disculpó, pretendía retirarse, esto se le estaba haciendo más difícil,

-Susana hay algo, muy importante que tenemos que hablar. - la miró directamente, ella se sorprendió de la actitud, de él, por un momento se asustó, ¿acaso el se había enterado de la doble moral que llevaba?, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le animo a continuar.

- ¡ quiero el divorcio! . - maldita sea por que no dejaba la costumbre de ser tan directo, una manía que tenía, cuando se sentia en apuros.

Susana se carcageo, con ganas, lo miró con burla. - ¿ y qué más cariño?

- es en serío Susana, lo que me pidas te lo daré, tendrás todo mi apoyo económico, puedes quedarte en esta casa.- sabía que no se lo pondría fácil.

- ¿porqué? ¿ hay otra mujer?. - por un momento sintió, que el piso, desaparecía de sus pies, se sostuvo en el escritorio.

- no! ¡no es éso! .- respiró profundo.- no vez, que entre nosotros no hay una relación normal, nos da igual estar separado, ya se un viaje, ó cuando estás aquí, prefieres salir con tus amistades y yo con las mías, en un matrimonio hay que compartirlo todo, quizás nos apresuramos en casarnos, lo siento Susana, pero es lo mejor.

Susana, sólo lo miró, nunca se pensó que el se atrevería a plantearle el divorció, esto de una manera la humilló, pero muy en el fondo le dolió, se preguntó, que es lo que realmente sentía por él, siempre le gustó, era un amante de ensueños, pero a hora se daba cuenta que talvez tenía sentimientos por él, sin decir media palabra se marchó de aquel lugar, sentia que se estaba asfixiando.

Pasado media hora, después de fumarse un cigarrillo, hace años que lo había dejado, pero en tales circunstancia necesitaba relajarse, se dirigió a la alcoba matrimonial, tenía que sacar sus cosas, al menos la ropa de dormir, ocuparía cualquiera de las otras habitaciones.

-Susana! .- Terry gritó, al entrar a la habitación, la encontró desmayada en el centro de la habitacion.

Terry, llamó enseguida al médico, Terry la recosto en la inmensa cama, Cluaudia con un algodón empapado en colonia, la trajo de vuelta de la inconsciencia, pasado quince minutos llegó el médico, la revisó a solas y por petición de ella no le dijo el diagnóstico al esposo que esperaba en el pasillo.

-Susana, ¿que te dijo el médico? ¿que te pasó?. - el semblante de ella era peor que el de unas horas antes.

Susana empezó a llorar,entre llanto le hablo. - acaso te interesa.

-Susana por Dios, sabes que sí, te tengo cariño y me preocupó por tí. - le dijo con sinceridad.

-Como me puedes hacerme esto a hora! estoy embarazada!. - le gritó, casi deletreando cada palabra. - acaso no es lo que tanto querías y a hora tú, pretendes divorciarte y dejarnos.- Susana era un mal de lágrimas.

- estás embarazada? ¿como? .- a Terry se le fueron los colores del rostro.

- que! ¿quieres que te haga un esquema?.- le contestó con sarcasmo, disfruto ver la cara de horror de él, pero en el fondo le dolió.

- ¿porque, demonios no me lo has dicho antes?, ¿estás segura ? acaso no te recuerdas que no podíamos... los problemas de fecundación que teníamos. - Terry no daba crédito, se negaba en creer lo evidente.

- acaso,no recuerdas que por insistencia tuya, nos sometidos a tratamientos y aquí tienes los resultados. - Susana gritaba histérica no permitía que él se divorciara de ella.- Y jamás escucheme bien, ¡nunca te daré el divorció!

- ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? es increíble que me digas que recién te enteras. la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo su mundo lo tenía de cabeza, la llegada de un hijo, cambiaba su vida, no podía dejarlo, pero tampoco quería estar casado con ella, no quería perder a su Julieta.

- de dos meses y medio, algo así, no es exacto. - Susana estaba muy afectada, siempre se había cuidado a pesar de haber tenido el DIU, ella siempre uso preservativos, y a hora más al no tener ningún método anticonceptivo, se preguntaba ¿como coño se embarazo? y ¿ de quién?. El tiempo que le dijo que tenía de embarazo era falso, el médico que la atendió, le dijo que probablemente de cinco semanas, según las cuentas que hicieran entre los dos, pero con una ecografía le diría con más exactitud de que tiempo de embarazo estaría, recordó que en su estadía en Londres, sólo tuvo relaciones con el mulato y recordó claramente cuándo en una ocasión se le rompió el condón, sólo de pensárselo se le enchino la piel.

-Dios mío! y si es como él, mi teatro se caería en mil pedazos, pero de momento, me estás sirviendo para retener a Terry.- Susana meditaba tocándose su plano vientre.

-mil demonios...Candy nunca no me aceptará, no permitirá que abandone a Susana, pero tendrá qué entender, que yo jamás abandonaría al bebé, necesitó verla a hora. - Terry se acercó a Susana.

-Susana, escuchame bien, estos meses que han pasado me he dado cuenta que podemos vivir separados, yo estoy seguro que tú ni siquiera me has extrañado.- necesitaba dejarle las cosas en claro, que los planes de divorció seguirían. - y esto, no es normal en un matrimonio, en dos personas que se aman .- esto último lo dijo con voz suave.

- a hora resulta que te has dado cuenta, que nuestro matrimonio es un fracasó, dime algo ¿hay otra mujer? porqué a pesar de saber que estoy embarazada insistes en el divorció.

- que me divorció de tí, no del bebé, no lo abandonare, yo siempre me ocupare de él, es mi hijo y eso no va a cambiar, por qué tú y yo vivamos separados, yo al bebé lo querré más que a mi vida, sabes muy bien la ilusión que me hace.

- pierdes tu tiempo Terrencce, te lo vuelvo a repetir jamás... te daré el divorció. - dijo esto y lo miró con burla y de un portazo se encerró en el baño.

Terry, pasado cuarenta minutos entraba por el parking de su departamento, pasaban las dos de la mañana cuándo tocó la puerta de Candy.

-Terry. ¿que te pasa? .- se abrazó a él, dejándolo pasar.

- es Susana, ella, está embarazada! . - Terry lo soltó como una bomba, temiendo las grandes consecuencias.

- embarazada... Candy se quedó fría, como si le hubieran bañado con un cubo de agua helada.- sabes lo que significa ¿no?

- esto no tiene porqué cambiar nuestros planes, yo jamás me desentenderia del bebé, mi cariño y apoyo siempre lo tendrá.- sabía que esto tenía que dejárselo claro, más a ella que a la misma Susana.

- noooo... yo sería incapaz de anteponerme en una familia completa, no entiendes que todo a cambiado, un niño tiene derecho de crecer con sus padres juntos.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto temía oír de ella, la volvio abrazar con fuerza.- no Candy no permitiré...otra vez separarme de tí, me escuchas, entiende...mi hijo me tendrá siempre, es mejor tener un padre feliz compartido, que a un padre desdichado, porqué sin tí, créemelo moriría en vida y sé, qué tú, lo querrás tanto como yo, será un niño afortunado tendrá a su madre y a tí, y posiblemente Susana encontrará alguien quién la quiera como se merece.

-no.. Terry, tú no entiendes, no puedes pensar a hora en tí, en nosotros...- trataba que su voz, sonará con serenidad.- a hora ya tendrás una familia completa, tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo, si yo no hubiera aparecido en tu vida, a hora serías felíz, acaso no era lo que tú querías, ¿no querías tener un hijo, para darle sentido a vuestras vidas?. - Candy, apretó sus labios, dándole la espalda, no quería que él la viera, sus ojos le ardían, gruesas lágrimas amenazaban ser liberadas.

-no Candy, yo no puedo dejarte ni a hora ni nunca, acaso no entiendes que sin tí... mi vida quedaría vacía.- la volvió abrazar. -yo te amó y sé qué tú también, se nos viene tiempos difíciles pero juntos, los dos, lograremos salir, no me dejes. - la beso con ternura.

Candy, ya no dijo más, su mente le decía que no podia seguir en esto, que no era lo correcto, pero su corazón enamorado le decía lo contrario, veía el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro, le dolía verlo así, se abrazó a él, correspondiendole, haciendole saber que ella estaría con él, para que engañarse así misma, ella lo amaba con locura, al demonio todo, sabía que si su madre se enteraba de la relación que tenía con él, tendría un serío problema, pero a ella ya no le importaba nada, era una mujer enamorada y lo esperaría el tiempo necesario.

Terry hablo claramente con Susana, diciéndole que ellos dos no tenían futuro, él ocupó la habitacion de huésped, la más alejada de la matrimonial, había días que se quedaba en su departamento, aunque anteriormente, algúnas veces lo hacía, a hora Susana tenía la lijera sospecha, que en verdad andaba con alguna mujer, sabía lo guapo que era y pensar que se la estaba pegando, la puso de un genio de perros, pobre Claudia y Silvana que tenían que aguantar su mal humor.

Eleonor y Richard, al enterarse de la noticia, los invitó a cenar en su casa, en familia, la madre estaba muy ilusionada, la mayoría de sus amigas eran ya abuelas, y hace mucho tiempo esperaba con ansias esa noticia.

-sabes hijo lo feliz que soy, que por fin vamos a tener un bebé en la familia.

- si madre...

-no le has contado a tus padres, tus planes. - Susana lo interrumpió. - Terrencce me ha pedido el divorcio.

-Terry! .- su madre, no supo que decir, sabía que aquel matrimonio no era ejemplo a seguir, pero con la llegada del bebé, pensaba que la situación había cambiado.

-Susana. - Terry le sonrió con ironía. - no es momento de los trapos sucios, esto es entre nosotros, a mis padres dejalos a fuera.- le dedicó una mirada a su madre, que no entrará en el juego de ella.

Richard, no dijo nada, él no estuvo de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, su nuera, ahijada de su mujer, nunca le dio buena vibra, e incluso cuando recién llegó a esa casa, juraría que ella en alguna ocasión le coqueteo, su hijo tomó una decisión apresurada, y lo que se temió en su día lo tenía en la mesa, ahí estaba con la soga al cuello intentándose liberar, por un momento sintió lástima por los días oscuros que veía en el futuro de su hijo.

- madrina, no va a decir nada, es su nieto que se va a quedar sin su padre, seguro que estará enredado con alguna mujercita.- diciendo esto, se soltó en un amargo llanto.

-Susana calmate, esto no le hace bien al bebé, seguro habrá una solución para todo esto, ven vamos a mi habitación.- como ya habían terminado de cenar, prefirió irse con su ahijada, dejando a su hijo con su marido, sabía que Richard, al estar a solas con su hijo, trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ven hija, seguro, que después que nazca el bebé, las diferencias entre ustedes se solucionarán.- no la llevó a su habitación, la dirigió a otra habitación, donde guardaba muchos recuerdos de su familia.

.- mira aquí está. - de una elegante caja sacó una preciosa colcha. - esta cobija era de Terry, a él le gustaba mucho, imagínate desde que era bebé hasta cuando fue al internado la utilizó, un día vino y me la entregó.- Eleonor sonrió con aquel recuerdo. - me dijo que ya era mayor y la dejó en la casa.

Susana, le puso poca atención, a la historia que le contará, resoplo, mirando a Eleonor. - no pretendra madrina que mi hijo la utilice.

- claro que no, sólo quería que lo vieras. - la verdad que Eleonor se desilusiono, ella lo guardó con ese fin, cada tiempo le daba un tratamiento especial en la tintorería, para que con el paso del tiempo no se desgastara, y se conservará, esta colcha se la había regalado la abuela de Richard, para su primer bisnieto, le llevó meses en terminar la labor, pero le quedó estupenda, la mirada fija de Susana le llamó la atención.

-¿ quién es ella?.- se acercó a un mueble com un sinfín de porta retratos, habían algúnas de Terry cuando era niño, pero lo que llamó la atención, era que Terry salía en algúnas, con una niña rubia, se acercó y de las siete en total de la pareja de niños cogió la que aparentaban más edad, está era una de las últimas que ellos dos, se tomarán juntos.

- ella, era una compañera en el San Pablos...

-yo, a ella la conozco... Susana la interrumpió.- dígame madrina ¿como se llama ?

-Candy, si su nombre es Candicce White, de donde la conoces, nosotros desde el tiempo, de la foto que tienes en tu mano, jamás supimos de ella.

Susana rio histérica, su risa cambio a una nerviosa y casi dando gritos hablo.- ella es la responsable, que Terry me esté pidiendo el divorció, ellos se estan viendo, son compañeros de trabajo, ¡madrina trabajan juntos!.- Susana daba gritos, los cuales llegaron a los oídos de los que estaban en la planta baja.

-que está pasando aquí, por qué ese escándalo Susana, comportate...

-eres un desgraciado Terrencce Granchester, quieres abandonarnos para ir a los brazos de tu amante.- le arrojó el porta retrato en las manos, que si no fuera por la habilidad de él, se hubiera estrellado en el mármol.

Terry no daba crédito a su suerte.  
- ella no es mi amante, es sólo mi compañera de trabajo, sólo somos amigos.

-QUE CASUALIDAD .- no dejaba de dar gritos, respiró profundo,tratando de calmarse. - pues yo no la quiero junto a tí, despidela.- dijo esto mirando con lágrimas a Terry y luego a Richard.- que la despidan.

-lo lamento Susana, pero esto no es tan fácil, ella practicamente, está al cargo de la parte que les corresponde a la familia Andley.- contestó Richard.

- esto es inaudito, seguro que también es amante de Albert, no hay otra explicación para semejante cargo.

-Susana cállate, no tienes porqué hacer calumnias de personas que a penas conoces.- dijo Terry mostrándose lo más calmado posible.

- estoy de acuerdo con Terry, la señorita An... White. - enseguida corrigió la imprudencia que estuvo a punto de cometer.- ha demostrado ser muy buena en su trabajó, es por éso, que le han dado semejante responsabilidades.

- esto es el colmo, madrina usted no puede permitir esto, que estan haciendo conmigo, estoy segura que ellos dos estan liados, es por eso que ya ni siquiera compartes la cama conmigo, pero estás equivocado jamás te daré el divorcio. - le dijo esto último a Terry.

- vámonos Susana, ya hablaremos tú y yo, a mis padres dejalos a fuera de esto.

Eleonor no dijo nada, estaba en shock, ella muy bien sabía los sentimientos que su hijo le tuvo a esa pequeña rubia, y saber que ellos tenían contacto directo, sabia que esto era muy peligroso si en esos dos había surgido el amor de antaños, a ella también le constaba el amor que aquella niña le tuvo a su hijo, por un tiempo las dos madres tuvieron contacto y supo cómo también lo paso aquella niña por la pérdida de su primer amor, ninguno de los dos sabía que Eleonor se ofreció a pagar la otra parte de la beca, Pauna se lo agradeció pero no aceptó, con el tiempo perdieron contacto.

- esto " huele a peligro" mmm...ellos dos juntos.- Eleonor, meditaba mientras miraba a su hijo irse junto a la histérica Susana.- un momento esto quiere decir que Candy es la hija de Williams.- recordó lo que su esposo le contará acerca, de quién se haría cargo de semejante responsabilidades.

**continuará... **

**Notas... **

**Chicas, ya sé que la letra de la canción no la van a leer, de hecho se la van a saltar, pero es que hace tiempo yo quería escribirla, me gusta jejeje... la cuál me ha servido de inspiración en esta locura :) **

**No se que les parece, la reacción de Candy, la que conocemos en el animé, seguro, que se iba al fin del mundo para que Terry se quedará juntó a Susana, pero estamos en otros siglos, y yo soy del pensar, que un hijo no ata a nadie, y si ya no hay amor, es mejor separarse ¿no creen? por el bien de los hijos, que quede el bonito recuerdo y no presencién lo mal que se pasa en un matrimonio obligado, ya sé que uno de los dos sufrirá más, pero! ¿ para que atarse a alguien que ya no te ama y te respeta ? **

**Pido disculpas, si alguien se pueda sentir identificado en esta historia, por eso he maquillado a la gusana un poco perra, así el cargó de conciencia es menos y por Anthony...ellos no estaban casados y el muy picaron también le pintó los cuernos a Julieta jejejeje... **

**Gracias chicas por sus lindos mensajes. y dedicarle tiempo a mi historieta, Dios me las bendiga siempre.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola chicas... el día de ayer no salí, me quedé de enfermera de uno de mis gemelos y aproveché el tiempo y les adelanté este capítulo, aprovechando que mi esposo no estaba, **__**el cual **__**se fue a jugar basket con mi hijo el mayor, siempre vamos a entrenar con él **__**( mi hijo)**__** ya que él juega aquí en la peña en el juventud de Badalona, y como me quede en casa, me he inspirado un ratito. :) les conté que tengo horarios, aunque les parezca chistoso, cuándo él está en casa sólo tengo una hora para escribir, como si fuera tan fácil, los cuáles los puedo repartir como quiera según él, que posesivos pueden llegar ser los maridos, pero no importa yo lo quiero mucho jajajaja... ya me busco tiempo yo... pero eso sí no tengo tiempo para leer :( y eso es una verdadera pena para mí, es que todo no se puede, cuándo terminé esta historia, me dedicaré algúnas que tengo a medias, y ver si han actualizado y ojalá ya estén terminadas, por qué esto es un sufrimiento crean que me halo de los pelos por saber que sigue... jajaja.. es que ni siquiera los revisó si no me vuelvo a enganchar jijiji... bueno, que me voy del tema, ahí les dejó el nuevo capítulo...**_

**Capítulo 13**

Susana amenazó de ir hacer un escándalo a las oficinas, Terry la amenazó en dejarla inmediatamente, si hacía algo parecido, ella al ver que estaba en la cuerda floja, y la realidad en sus narices, se dio cuenta que si lo quería y no permitiría que un fantasma del pasado, se lo quitará, aunque a ella no le importó la amenaza de él, rehusó la idea por las apariencias, por no ser la comidilla y burlas de todos, dejó de lado sus impulsos.

- señorita candy, tiene visita, la señora Granchester, quiere saber si la puede recibir. - la secretaria se lo comunicó por teléfono.

- si que pase. -Candy respiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, esto era algo que tenía que pasar.

Ella, al ver aceptado a Terry en sus condiciones, sabía a lo que conllevaba todo y la hora de dar la cara había llegado, por su secretaria que era íntima amiga de la secretaria de una de las amigas de Susana, se enteró de la vida oculta que llevaba, cuando ella se enteró, se llenó de rabia, como era posible que se atreviera a faltarle a él, a su Romeo, acaso nunca fue consiente del hombre que tenía a su lado, cuando se enteró de aquéllo, algo de remordimiento se liberó de su consciencia.

-Candicce White.- la nombró a penas entró al despacho en compañía de Julia.

Candy, la miro directamente,con una sonrisa de sorpresa, le contestó.- señora Eleonor,tanto tiempo. - ambas mujeres acortaron la distancia y se dieron un sincero abrazo.

-hija, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, y mírate, eres toda una mujer y muy hermosa.

- como siempre tan amable, usted está como la recordaba, de una belleza única.- le dijo con una angelical sonrisa.- pase tomé asiento.

La llevó hacia el salón que tenía allí, pasaron un rato agradable, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, si mencionar en ningún momento a Terry, esto tomó en cuenta Eleonor, no se sorprendía que ellos dos hubieran caído en la tentación, aquella rubia era despampanante y consiente estaba que su hijo era muy guapo.

- dime Candy algun novio a la vista.

Candy se puso tensa. - no de hecho, hace poco he roto mi compromiso.- le apartó la mirada.- cosas que pasan, nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos preparado para el gran paso. - volvio a sonreír, quitando importancia.

- me alegró, el matrimonio es cosa sería, tenemos que estar seguros de nuestros sentimientos,si queremos que dure toda la vida.- le sonrió al ver su rostro un poco tenso.

- asi es señora Eleonor, la próxima vez que piense poner en mis planes la palabra matrimonio, tendré que estar segura de haber encontrado mi otra mitad, por qué mi madre le dará un infarto, si vuelvo a cambiar de opinión a los pocos meses al gran evento.

Las dos rieron, por las ocurrentes palabras de la rubia menor.  
-sólo Eleonor, nada de señora.- la corrigió.- segura estoy que ya tendrás a uno por ahí que le quitaras el sueño, eres muy linda, pretendientes, no te faltarán ó me equivocó.

-suena muy fácil, pero no es todo tan sencillo, soy muy difícil y exigentes con estos chicos. - río, Eleonor se unió a las carcajadas.

Eleonor en ningún momento, le insinuó su sospecha, su hijo era mayor, consiente en lo que hacía, ella no se metería en la vida de nadie, sin ser llamada, sintió lástima por ellos dos, y por su nieto que venía en camino, segura estaba que Susana con lo caprichosa que era jamás le daría la libertad a su hijo. Hablaron de la familia de Candy, enviando saludos a su vieja amiga. Después de un rato se retiró, Candy le prometió en ir a visitarla.

La tan esperada boda llegó, todos viajarian a Chicago, Candy sería una de las damas, junto a Karem y algúnas amigas solteras de la novia. Candy viajó el jueves, junto a Albert y Karem en tren, a pesar de la insistencia de los dos, no lograron convencerla de su manía a los aviones.

A la llegada de ellos tres, George, junto al chofer lo esperaban en la estación, ellos ocuparían una de las mansiones, por qué en la principal, donde llegarían el resto de la familia vivía la tía Elroy, está era de las tres la más grande, a las afuera de la ciudad, Albert no estaba dispuesto pasar malas caras y peor que si la tía insistía en sus ideas, hiciera sentir mal a Candy, la boda sería el domingo en los grandes jardines de la mansión de la familia Bitter, que tenía unas maravillosas vista al lago Michigan, estos eran vecinos de la familia del novio.

Terry se hospedería en la mansión Granchester, junto a sus padres, el matrimonio joven con habitaciones separadas, esto no llamó la atención de Eleonor, sabía que no habían arreglado las diferencias, su hijo pasaba olímpicamente de ella.

En la mansión Andley, Elroy estaba echa una furia, como era posible, que Albert decidiera no quedarse junto a ellos, por una vez, en tanto tiempo estaban toda la familia reunida, Rosamary se la veía radiante no hizo caso alguno a la tía, esa noche iría donde su hermano junto a su esposo, ella quería conocer en persona a Candy, Albert siempre le mostró fotos de ella, a pesar de no conocerla le tenía cariño, el parecido con su difunta hermana Charlotte, la inquietaba de sobremanera.

-Candy, mi hermana Rosamary y su esposo Steven. - los presentó.

- ella es Karem, mi novia.- las dos jóvenes se sorprendieron, Albert a ningún otro de su familia se la había presentado como tal, haciendole ruborizar.

El nerviosismo era latente en el ambiente, Candy no supo el por qué pero sintió la misma simpatía que sentía con Albert, por aquella mujer, su corazón latía furiosamente, Candy recordó que así eran los primeros encuentros con su amigo, fue una de las razones por lo que confundió los sentimientos, su corazón se volvía loco, y en estos momentos sintió lo mismo.

Las dos rubias simpatizaron, después de la cena, las dos se trataban como viejas amigas, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, no hubo trabas entre las dos, a Karem le cayó muy bien su futura cuñada.

- dime Candy ¿cuéntame de tu familia, tienes hermanos? y tus padres.

- si tengo un hermano Tom, es mi niño lo quiero tanto.- dijo con una sonrisa de añoranza. - y mi madre Pauna, que es una bellísima mujer, ella a sido como un padre también, yo no he tenido la presencia de una figura paterna.

- ¿ no sabes nada de tú padre? .- preguntó como no quería la cosa.

- no! mi madre, nunca me hablo de él, ni para bien, ni para mal, sólo se que se enamoró perdidamente de él, y cuando se enteró que estaba casado supo que estaba embarazada, se que ella lo amó mucho.

- ¿y no te da curiosidad, saber quién era y si tenía más familia? .- para esto Albert se revolviá en su asiento, como se le ocurría a Rosamary, en una noche, la primera en la cuál recién la conocía, hacer lo que él no se atreviera, a pesar de la insistencia de la mayor.

- sí! la verdad que por un tiempo, si me dio curiosidad, no tuve valor de preguntarle a mi madre, no quería que se sintiera mal.- recordó que cuando tenía 15 años, tuvo muchísima curiosidad, pero todo quedó ahí, no hizo nada por averiguar de aquella familia que un día le contó su madre que su padre poseía.- el semblante de Candy cambio a uno de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los presentes.

- bueno, no hablemos de temas tristes, lo siento Candy, no quise que te sintieras mal, lo único y lo último, que te voy a decir es que de pronto tienes más hermanos que estarían encantados de compartir sus vidas contigo.- se acercó y la abrazo.

- ¿ usted creé?. - de sus esmeraldas se escaparon algúnas lágrimas, este tema casi con nadie lo tocaba y al hacerlo y escuchar otras opiniones se sintió liberada y tranquila, por un momento pensó en aquellas personas desconocidas como parte de su familia.

- claro que sí, mi niña, sonríe eres muy hermosa y no vuelvas a decirme señora, ni usted, me haces sentir yaya, no ves que casi somos de la misma edad. - todos rieron, la verdad que a sus cuarenta se conservaba muy bien, era una mujer alta rubia, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Albert.

Al día siguiente, el viernes por la noche, se celebrarían las despedidas de solteros, Susana debidos a sus achaques no asistió, Eleonor, Rosamary asistieron, eran amigas desde hace muchísimos años casi tenian la misma edad, junto a la señora Bitter y unas cuantas damas más se unieron al grupo de jovenzuelas, fueron a una clamadisima discoteca, la cual se dedicaba a esos eventos, acudieron en unas lujosas limusinas, las más jovenes iban vestidas de conejitas playbooy, con unas diminutas minifaldas blancas, con botas hasta medio muslo del mismo color y con los demas complementos en rosas, unos guapisimos y fuertes strepers bailaban, para todas las alborotadas y gritonas mujeres.

Los chicos, acudieron a otra muy cerca a la de las chicas, pero esta era atendida por guapas señoritas, y en medio de la pistas bailaban hermosas strepers, todos radiaban elegancia, los más jovenes eran casi acosados por las chicas del club y a los no tan jovenes.

Los señores se divertían se sintieron chiquillos en libertad, se dejaban seducir por las muchachas, pero poniendo límites, eran perros viejos y sabían cuando deberían parar, no como los más jovenes, algúnos de los cuales estaban muy entretenidos, y pasada varias horas desaparecieron en compañía, el novio tuvo un baile especial, al principio se sintió intimidado por la presencia de su suegro, pero este le dio confianza y le dijo que esa era su noche y que se divirtiera, y claro que lo hizo, pero no llegó tan lejos como algúnos incitaba.

Nadie se percató, cuando uno de los chicos después de intercambiar un sinnúmeros de mensajes se retiró, una de las chicas también abandonó el grupo, pero esta si fue vista por unos safiros iguales que los de un castaño, se percató muy bien el intercambio de mensajes, y luego que al parecer llegará a convencerla, dio una rápida ojeada a las presentes y sin percatarse que era observada abandonó el lugar.

A la salida del local, ya la esperaban.  
-tú ya has perdido la razón. - le hablo. - alguien nos puede ver.

- si mi Julieta, yo por tí, ya estoy loco de amor.- la cogió del talle y la acercó hacía él y la besó.

No se percataron que unos ojos de color miel los miraban, divertido.- así que no me equivoque, mi estimado amigo, que suerte la tuya.- Neil dio su última bocanada y volvió con los demás.

Mientras una pareja de enamorados, salían a toda carrera en un corvette negro, Terry la llevo aún mirador, había vistas preciosas, después de tomar unas hermosas fotos de portadas y darse algúnas caricias, casi una semana había pasado que no se habían visto a solas.

-me volverás loco, con esa ropa que te has puesto, como es posible que vendan esta perversión.

-es una despedida, no pretendas que vallamos con hábitos. - los dos rieron.

Enseguida, partieron alejándose de la ciudad, Terry la llevo a una playa privada, muy escondida, el muchas veces había acudido allí sólo, ella, era la primera persona que llevaba aquel lugar, del coche sacó unas esterillas y unas toallas.

-ven, pecosa te va encantar. - la tomo de la mano y la ayudó a bajar por la empinada pendiente, caminaron casi medio kilómetro, llegaron a unas montañas de rocas eran altísimas, él llevaba una linterna, pero no llegó usarla, la luna llena iluminaba muy bien el panorama, él la guío entre las rocas entraron a una inmensa cueva y entre la cual, en la oscuridad se reflejaba a la distancia mucha claridad, al llegar al final de la ruta había un pequeño lago con suaves olas y una mini playa.

-hemos llegado, te gusta, mi paraíso particular. - la abrazo.

-hermoso Terry, es espectacular. - le correspondio al abrazo.

Terry saco de su bolsa las esterillas, y encima puso las enormes toallas.- ven vamos al agua.

- no... he traído bañador... - contestó,pero al mirar la pícara mirada de él adivinó sus pensamientos.- no pretenderas que me desnude.

-no! ya lo hago yo. - se acercó a ella y le bajó el pequeño cierre de su falda,y poco a poco la desvistio totalmente.

Luego de quedar como vinieron al mundo, entre juegos y risas terminaron en el agua, la cuál les acento de maravilla, recién empezado el verano hacia unos calores atroces. Se olvidaron del mundo,pasaron en aquel lugar toda la noche, se amaron como estaban acostumbrados, no supieron cuantas veces lo hicieron, en compañía de una sonriente luna y algúnas discretas estrellas las cuales fueron testigos de su amor, entre sus brazos descubrieron lo que les gustaban, tanto uno como al otro, no sólo llegaban al clímax si no seguro estaban que habían traspasado el límite de lo placentero, al mismísimo Nirvana, ajenos estaban en saber que esa noche les traería consecuencias.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Ya se que es cortito jiji...**_

_**QUERIA agradecer a ustedes que me leen, en especial las que me comentan que les parece cada capítulo :)**_

_**Las Anas, de verdad que no me enterado cuantas son, pero me partí de risa... mi abuela también decía eso, que lo bueno abunda jajajaja... un abrazo desde Barcelona.**_

_**Conny, cariño, me da gusto que me sigas en esta locura, me viene bien los comentarios jijiji... lo siento, ya se que a veces te confundo jejeje...**_

_**Iris, preciosa, tu siempre tan linda, con tus palabras, me da gusto tenerte por aquí.**_

_**Zafiro, claro que no! esta ves no se saldría con la suya la desgraciada de Susana, Candy le ha dado su apoyo, gracias por leerme y me alegra que te guste, abrazos.**_

_**Eva... pues siiiiii! esta embaraza, haber como lo hace, ya que el bebé será un bombocito mulato jajaja... gracias por leerme.**_

_**Rubi... que gustó tenerte por aquí, de momento creó que lo va sobrellevando la Pecosa, no sufre tanto, en esta historia tiene la mente más abierta y se deja llevar por la pasión, ya veremos como siguen...**_

_**Un abrazo inmenso a todas las lectoras... Bendiciones en sus hogares... **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Mientras horas antes en la discoteca, Karem, llevaba rato buscando a su amiga con la mirada, se topó con los de Eleonor, esta le sonrío, y a su mente, vino la luz, enseguida busco a su amiga en sus contactos por el Wssp, seguía sin conectarse, tres mensajes le había enviado, de los cuáles ninguno le salía que hayan sido leídos, buscó otro número, se fijó en la hora de la última vez que estuviera en línea y no se sorprendió que era exactamente igual que la su amiga, volvio a llamarla y como las anteriores ocasiones le salió fuera de cobertura, se atrevió a llamar a Terry y lo mismo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- hasta que al fin te caché! a hora no podrás negarlo. -

Cuándo, Paty preguntó por Candy, como era normal Karem, la disculpó diciendo que se había retirado, por que se sentía un poco cansada, fue la misma excusa que le dio ha la novia, la castaña se percató que Annie no se lo creyó del todo.

- mmm... es mí impresión, pero esto ya lo he oído anteriormente. - Karem se sonrió, sin decir más, la pelinegra no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando, se retiraron, cuando Karem llegó, fue directamente a la habitación de la rubia, pero ni rastro de ella, se dirigió a la suya, y para sorpresa de ella, allí la estaban esperando, se complacio al ver el fuego que reflejan esos ojos azules, cerró con una sonrisa la puerta, y muy seductoramente se acercó a su novio, recordó que la noche pasada, estuvieron a punto de no ir a ningúna despedida, pero ella le prometió, que al regresó le dedicaría un baile, antes de sacarse la ropa que llevaba, y así fue nadie salió de esa habitacion hasta después del medió día, olvidándose de su amiga, segura estaba que un castaño conocido le hacía compañía.

Mientras una pareja de enamorados veían, muy abrazados el amanecer.  
- precioso...este es una de la escena de la naturaleza, que me hechiza.- dijo Candy en un suspiro.

- a mi también, me gusta lo que veo.- le dijo mirándola a ella.- y no sabes como me hechiza.- dijo esto sonriendo.

- ¡ah.. hablo en serío..!

- y yo! Julieta mía. - le guiño un ojo, abrazandola más hacia él.- ¿sabes? sueño raptarte en un crucero sólo para los dos, y perdernos por días en altamar.

- que cosas dices. - se estremeció del sólo pensarlo.

Estaban sentados en el capo del auto, después de quedarse allí una medía hora más, sabían que debían regresar, se despidieron prometiendose qué al llegar a Nueva York, no volverían estar tantos días sin " verse" separarse se les hacía cada vez más complicado, él ante mano le pidió disculpas, temía herirla, el día siguiente sabía que Susana se le pegaría como una garrapata, y claro! que no sé equivocaba! esto de sólo de pensárselo la sangre de Candy le hervia, pero no se lo hizo saber, le dijo muy convincente que perdiera cuidado, que ella comprendía.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar a su destinos, a los 8 am. todos dormían, ó al menos parecía, Terry agradeció que aún no hubiera nadie levantado, odiaba dar explicaciones, estaba tan feliz, esa noche pasada sería imborrable, procurando en hacer ruido alguno se fue directo a ducharse y tratar de dormir un par de horas, En la mansión Andley, en el centro de Chicago, pasado medio día desayunaron los tres amigos en el jardín, se veían sin mirarse, tenían una sonrisa que les llegaba de oreja a oreja, cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

- y bien Candy, no te podrás quejar ¿la anoche fue inolvidable, no? .- dijo Karem con inocencia.

La rubia, miró a su amiga y la cara de inocencia que tenía, le provocó risa, como podía ser posible, que con lo diabla que era, aparentara ser un tierno corderito y le hiciera semejante pregunta, con una clara intención de decirle " he te pillé, se lo que hiciste " imitando bien sus gestos, le respondió.

- bien Karem, tienes toda la razón una noche maravillosa amiga.- sabía que con éso, despertaria más su curiosidad, pero su castigo sería, que no confesaria ni una palabra.

Pasaban las tres de la tarde cuándo llegaron a la mansión de las Rosas, Candy se sintió a gusto entre la familia Andley, lo único que la incomodaba que en algúnas ocasiones sentía la mirada penetrante de la tía Elroy, pero con Rosamary era todo lo contrario le inspiraba un profundo cariño, ella la trataba como parte de la familia, estaban todos reunidos en el salón, conversando, bromeando, ha costilla del futuro matrimonio, cuando anunciaron la llegada de la familia Granchester, Candy luchó con todo su ser por no mostrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo.

- ¡buenas tardes! disculpen la tardanza, tuvimos un inconveniente.- Richard estaba muy avergonzado, llegando con 15' de retraso, eso era imperdonable como un buen inglés que era.

-Eleonor, es un placer verte. - se saludaron con Elroy.

Después de los debidos saludos, fueron directamente al comedor, Susana miraba sin desimulo a Candy, logrando hacerla sentir mal, pero pasado unos minutos recordó, que esa mujer no merecía su remordimiento, ella engañaba a su marido por placer, en cambió lo que ella tenía con Terry era sublime, era amor, llegó a la conclusión que no tenía porqué avergonzarse y sentirse mal ante ella.

Terry, se negó rotundamente en no ir después de saber que Susana a pesar de decir sentirse mal, insistiera en acompañarlos, suficiente era estar junto a Susana al día siguiente, para ir con ella a esa casa que sabía que Candy también estaría. Trató de persuadirla para que no fuera y solo acudieran sus padres, pero insistió tanto que al matrimonio mayor, no les quedó que cargar con la nuera.

Esa reunión era familiar, pero la tía, invito a los Granchester, con el consentimiento de Rosamary y de Albert, a parte de socios eran muy buenos amigos, y aprovecharían la ocasión para compartir, ya que solo por los aniversarios de la compañía se reunían todos, sabían que el día de mañana, estarían rodeados con centenares de invitados y se les haría difícil casi hasta en saludarse y compartir un diálogo.

Después de la sobremesa, y de mantener interesantes pláticas, Elroy quedó complacida, las dos chicas amigas, les pareció muy cultas y de refinados modales, le gustó la castaña, Albert se la presentó como su novia, no se lo hizo saber, pero estaba contenta con esa elección, conocía a la familia de ella. Recordó que unos años atrá tenía de novia a una hippie, según Elroy, sólo de pensar que llegase a formalizar esa relación, le daba un soponcio, pero quedó agradecida cuándo se terminó.

Karem por error entró en una habitación en la planta baja, dejando la puerta abierta, no se preocupó en ello, lo que vio dentro la dejó sin aire, helada, se quedó en medio de la habitacion recorriendo con la mirada todos los cuadros y porta retratos, se sobresalto cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta.

- no deberías estar aquí, está habitacion, siempre está bajo llave, la tía se abra descuidado.- dijo Albert a espalda de ella.

- ¿que significa esto? ¿por qué hay tantas fotos de Candy aquí? .- Karem no entendía nada, había muchas fotos desde que era muy pequeña, hasta la adolescencia, a la edad que ella conoció a su amiga, pero lo más extraño era que en muchas salía con otra familia, reconoció a la tía Elroy pero más joven y a otra niña rubia que guardaba parecido con la hermana de Albert, Rosamary.

- ella no es Candy, es mi hermana mayor Charlotte.

-oh... no puede ser, es idéntica a Candy, mira esta, está como cuándo recién la conocí. - señaló a una de las últimas fotos que le habían tomado en un baile, en la cuál había sido elegida Reyna de un certamen, que a las insistencia de sus amigas la convencieron para que participará, en la cual Wuilliam puso el grito en el cielo pero terminó apoyándola, como en todas las locuras de su inquieta hija.

- ¿sabes? yo no la conocí, era muy hermosa, esa noche fue elegida Reyna, a los dos días tuvo un accidente y la vida de todos cambió, a los meses nací yo. - el semblante de Albert era de tristeza.

- lo siento, cariño, debió ser un duro golpe. - lo abrazo.

- en esa foto, estamos todos - señaló una donde estaban en la playa, en la cual salía toda la familia, hasta él, en el vientre de su madre.- él es mi padre, nombró a cada uno.

Karem,tomó un porta retrato del señor Wuilliam .- tiene los ojos tan verdes como...

- los de Charlotte e idénticos a los de Candy.- término interrupendola.

La mente de Karem trabaja a mil por horas, tratando de buscar otra explicación a lo evidente. - no puede ser ¿dime que no es cierto? a hora comprendo tantas cosas.- suspiró, tomó en sus manos una foto de Charlotte.- son idénticas! ¿sabes? que hace tiempo lo intuía, pero me negué a creerlo. - lo dio por echo.

-¿como crees que se lo tomé, cuando lo sepa?

- no sé, prepárate, de unas cuantas bofetadas nadie te salva, por haberla engañado.

- no la engañe, sólo me acerqué a ella para ganarme su cariño, para qué no me rechazara cuando sepa toda la verdad.

-¿todos ustedes lo saben? .- preguntó, por qué ella, si se había dado cuenta que Rosamary, quería compartir en todo momento con Candy, hasta la misma tía, no dejaba de observarla, pero tenía dudas con los más jóvenes, ellos la trataban con normalidad.

- no! sólo la tía, Rosamary y yo, los chicos no recuerdan a Charlotte, ellos eran unos niños, cuando se retiró este cuadro del salón del salón.- señaló un grandisimo cuadro, donde salía de cuerpo entero, por años, estuvo en la parte alta de la chimenea del salón.- todas sus fotos estan aquí, está habitacion siempre está bajo llaves, la tía no quería que alguna visita relacionara el gran parecido que ya se veía en Candy.

Recordó, que la tía después del fallecimiento de su padre guardó todas las fotografías de Charlotte y de la familia en la que salía ella, Wuilliam tenía fotos de Candy, y el parecido era asombroso, consiente estaba que el mundo era pequeño y alguien podía relacionarlos con la bastarda, procurando que sus sobrinos menores no recordarán a la tía que sólo vieran en fotos, si un día por casualidades de la vida, coincidieran con Candy no hicieran relación alguna.

Después de que Albert conversara lo que él sabía, y la historia tal como su padre le contará, Karem le dio todo su apoyo y discreción.

en otro punto de la casa, Rosamary paseaba con Candy por los grandes jardines.

- ¿ sabes Candy? eres muy hermosa me recuerdas a mi hermana mayor, debes tener una larga lista de novios.

Candy río, porqué todos decían éso, si a penas tuvo unos cuatros, pero no fue por que no quisiera, pretendientes no le faltaban, pero siempre veía en ellos algún defectos que no la convencian del todo, ella sin proponérselo en cada uno buscaba algo de su Romeo, Anthony fue el primero con el que rompió los esquemas.

- no que va, al contrario es muy pobre. - las dos rieron.

- y a hora, tienes novio? porqué tienes una cara de enamorada, que no puedes con ella.

- si...Candicce White! cuéntale a Rosamary, con quién te estás acostando, mujercita de cuarta. - interrumpió Susana, con su chillona voz, que ningúna de las dos supo de donde salió.

-cuida tu lengua Susana, no te atrevas hablarle así a mi invitada y en mi casa.- Candy sintió sus mejillas arder, tratándose de controlarse, sabía que llevaba todas las de perder, ella era la "amante" pero no estaba dispuesta ha que la insultara.

- no! ¡ que lo confiese! a mi no me engaña, con su carita de inocencia me quiere arrebatar a mi esposo...

- basta Susana que crees que haces, dando estos espectáculos.- Eleonor, la calló, ella se fijó cuando Susana, fue detrás de las dos rubias.

- pero madrina, usted vio a que hora llegó Terry está mañana y la cara de felicidad que traía, seguro estaba con ella.- esto fue lo último que escucharon mientras se alejaban, Eleonor se la llevó a rastras de aquel lugar.

- yo yo.. no se que decir. - lágrimas de indignación, rodaron por su mejilla.- lo siento, que haya tenido que presenciar esto.- Candy se sintió muy avergonzada.

-tranquila, no te preocupes, no tienes porqué darme ningúna explicación. - dijo esto encendiendo un cigarrillo de la marca Virginia Slims.- toma lo necesitas. - le brindó, Candy dudo por un momento pero terminó aceptandolo, ella no fumaba, sólo en raras ocasiones, pero en esos momentos supo que le vendría bien, con una sonrisa, agradeció que su acompañante, le ahorrarse alguna clase de explicación, ante la incómoda situación.

Después de dar un par de bocanadas al fino cigarro, fijo su vista en unas hermosas rosas blancas. - que hermosas son.

- se llaman, dulces Lottye, es un híbrido, bueno yo no entiendo tanto de jardinería, fue un regalo de un enamorado que tuvo mi hermana Charlotte. - sonrió con aquel recuerdo.

- oh.. que romántico su hermana debe ser muy linda, llevan su nombre, dulces Lottye, me gusta, por cierto no la he visto.

- Lottye,hace unos 26 años que ya no está entre nosotros, y de echó si era muy bella, algún dia te enseñaré una fotografía.

-lo siento, es muy triste perder a una persona querida.- lo dijo con verdadera tristeza, ni siquiera la conocía, de hecho ni sabía de su existencia, su corazón se contrajo, con la noticia .- conociendo Albert y a usted, no dudo que haya sido muy hermosa.- sonrió.

- si! no sabes cuánto.- suspiro. - señorita Candicce, no me vuelva a tratar de usted.- la reprendió, tratando de cambiar de tema, por un momento le embargo la tristeza.

Pasaron un buen rato las dos, Rosamary tenía curiosidad por el escándalo presenciado, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para preguntarle, ¿que verdad? había en las palabras de Susana, recordó que Candy la noche anterior se retiró muy temprano, esto la hacía dudar, y la verdad que no se sorprendiá para nada, consiente era que el hijo de su amiga, era muy bello, de un atractivo único, por su amiga sabía muy bien que ese matrimonio no estaba bien, que tenian sus problemas.

La familia Granchester se disculparon y se retiraron, en el camino Susana siguió con su histeria, Richard no daba crédito del ridículo que había echo, sintió vergüenza, hablaría muy seriamente con su hijo, esto no podía seguir así, a parte de la sociedad que tenían con la familia Andley eran muchos años de amistad y no permitiría que un mal entendido manchara aquéllo.

Al atardecer se despidieron, a pesar de la insistencia de quedarse a cenar, Albert no aceptó, percibió el cansancio de sus dos chicas y la incomodidad de Candy, la tía Elroy no le quitaba la vista de encima, el resto de los muchachos se portaron a la altura, los hijos de Stear eran los consentidos de todos los mayores.

Cuándo los tres chicos se fueron, Rosamary y Elroy mantuvieron una interesante conversación en la biblioteca, sin percatarse que la puerta no se cerró del todo.

- ¿la vio tía? es idéntica a Charlotte, se parece mucho a ella, tienen la misma gracia, a hora comprendo Albert, es tan fácil quererla.

-¡ no, digas tonterías! yo no soporto su presencia, ella no debería estar entre nosotros, ella no es una legítima Andley, es una bastarda.- la vieja bufaba.

- ¡tía, por Dios! ¡ déjese de tonterías! ya basta, usted con su edad, me parece mentira que se haya dejado manipular a los antojos de la tía Emilia, a nosotros no nos importa, acuerdese que mi mamá ya no fue la misma después de la pérdida de Lottye.

Rosamary, respiró profundo y al ver el mutismo de Elroy continúo.  
- .no culpó a mi padre de haberse fijado en otra mujer, él sufrió mucho en el tiempo que mama estaba enferma, y el haber encontrado la paz y nuevas ilusiones en otros brazos no lo culpó, en el corazón no se manda, pero él nunca dejó de amar a mamá, me consta que hasta el último momento luchó por salvar su vida, la pobre madre de Candy no tuvo la culpa de haberse enamorado de mi padre, recuerdo claramente cuando se enteró que él era casado, ella ha sido otra víctima, bien sabemos que esa señora jamás le perdonó el engañó, ni siquiera permitió que reconociera a la niña como du hija, y usted ha sido testigo que ella jamás apareció en nuestras vidas y a pesar de saber de lo que teníamos, nunca ha reclamado nada, de lo que a Candy le pertenece.

- pero mamá, que es lo que estas diciendo? .- Stear, interrumpió, por accidente escuchó la conversa desde un principio, se quiso retirar pero la curiosidad le impidió hacer lo debido, ha hora entendía tantas cosas.

- Stear, no sabes que es una fea costumbre escuchar conversas ajenas.- lo regaño, sabía que el momento había llegado.

Se acercó al escritorio, del cual de un cajón con llaves sacó un retrato y se lo dio.

- es Candy!

-no! ella es tú tía Charlotte, mi hermana mayor, y como te darás cuenta...

-es extraordinario el parecido, a hora entiendo, y recuerdo, antes había una foto de ella aquí, es por eso cuando vi a Candy, su cara se me hizo tan familiar.

- Asi es, de hecho Candy también es tu tía.- le soltó, sabía que las había oído hablar, pero no sabía que si había entendido todo lo que ellas hablarán.

- lo sabía! el cariño que le tengo, no podía tener otra explicación, es lo mismo que le pasa a Archie.- se río

- ah, no...! no van a salir que les gusta Candy por Dios.

- no! claro que no, como crees, aunque es muy hermosa, es a otro que tiene de cabeza.

- mmm... ¡déjame adivinar! ¿Terrencce Granchester?

- nono... ¡ese chico es casado! .- la tía, protestó, miro con enfadó a los dos.

- déjese de cosas tía, dejé escuchar, esto me interesa, dime Stear es él ¿ verdad?

Stear, se paseó nervioso, como pudo poner a sus amigos entré dicho, vio como las dos mujeres lo miraban con curiosidad, pensó, como pueden ser tan cotillas, par de viejas sinvergüenzas, respiro con fastidio, sabía que no lo dejarían marchar sin decir lo que sabía, y mentirles aquellas dos, era imposible, después de pensarlo un par de veces optó por contar lo que sabía, lo invitaron a sentarse, Rosamary se sirvió una copa de brandy para ella y otro para la tía, y para Stear una copa de coñac.

- wooo... que romántico, Romeo y Julieta, esto es realidad ó no has contado una novela. - Stear les conversó todo lo que él sabía, pero aseguró, que ellos no tenían nada, sólo una relación de amigos, bueno eso era lo que ellos hacian creer.

- lo que faltaba, esto es vergonzoso, que está niña se enrede con Terrencce, él está casado con la mustia que tiene por esposa.- a la tía le caía muy mal Susana, no la soportaba.

Candy, junto a Karem se encontraban con Annie y las demas amigas de la novia, dentro de las cuáles estaba una pelirroja, que miraba con fastidio a las dos amigas, odiaba ver que opacaran su belleza.

-Eliza, ven te presentó a mis nuevas amigas, ellas son de Miami.- eran la primera vez que coincidían,ya que a la noche del viernes, con pesar a Eliza, se le hizo imposible llegar.

- hola! las saludo , sin siquiera mirarla.

Las otras igualmente la saludaron en unísono, pero al ver la altaneria de la pelirroja, se miraron entré ellas y pasaron de las arrogancias de aquella señorita.

-Annie, te ves preciosa! cuando Archie te vea, se caerá de espaldas. - el vestido era largo, muy ceñido a su cintura, palabra de honor y en la altura de las caderas era suelto, de color champagne, el cabello lo llevaba recogido, estaba sencillamente espectacular, las damas llevaban unos hermosos y elegantes vestidos color lila pastel, para sorpresa de Candy el caballero asignado en acompañarla era Neil, sabía que esto no le agradaría a su Romeo.

La ceremonia transcurría con normalidad, nadie se percató la furia de unos safiros, ver a Candy en brazos de Neil, lo lleno de rabia, sabía que a su amigo, su Candy no le era indiferente, conocia muy bien los gustó de él, apuntó estuvo de saltarle a la yugular, cuando le sonrió con intención de fastidiarlo.

Susana, que estaba a su lado, se percató de la molestia de su esposo, no podía creer la suerte que tenía aquella mujer, que se estaba volviendo su dolor de cabeza, Neil era muy guapo, sabía que algúnas de sus amigas estaban locas por él, hasta a ella misma le gustaba, pero lo descartó él era amigo y estos, estaban prohibidos para sus fines.

Neil, se tomó en serío su papel, se instaló en la misma mesa que Candy, la cual compartían con Albert y Stear, lo que Neil no se daba cuenta, que sólo por fastidiar a Terry, disfrutaba de la compañía de Candy, Terry no se equivocaba.

- ven Candy bailemos.- ella se quiso rehusar, pero la insistencia de él la convenció, al sentirla cerca su olor, todo en ella lo hechizo, comprendía muy bien a su amigo, era muy facil enamorarse de aquella mujer.

- si las miradas matarán, ya estuvieras fulminada tú y tu acompañante.- Karem gozaba del aprieto de su amiga, ella con su ojo de Águila observa todo a su alrededor.

- no digas tonterías Karem.- ella también se fijó en la mirada que Terry le dedicó.

Lo volvió a buscar con la mirada, sólo encontró a Susana conversando con otra chica, siguió buscando ni rastro, se fijó en los que bailaban... o Santo Dios... estaba bailando, nada menos con la antipática pelirroja, su sangre hervia de la rabia, ni verlo con Susana le afectó tanto,Neil se percató de su cambio de humor.

- hay mi hermanita, aún no acepta la pérdida de su gran amor. - dijo esto señalando a la pareja, que Candy veía, Neil cuando se proponía era malo... malísimo...como gozaba ver a estos amantes celarse mutuamente.

- ah... ¿ a quien te refieres? .- preguntó haciendose la desentendida.

Con la mirada indicó a la pareja, que mientras bailaban conversaban muy animados.- la chica pelirroja que baila con Terry es mi hermana, hace unos años atrás fueron novios.

Susana estaba tan entretenida en los últimos chismes, que no se percató, que la pelirroja en un descuido fue rozando los labios de Terry, esto fue el colmó, unas esmeraldas estaban inyectadas de irá, se disculpó y se dirigió al interior de la casa, porqué de lo contrario su vena celosa explotaria.

Terry se percató que Candy si se había dado cuenta de su percance con su ex novia, casi la dejó plantada en media pista y con paso agigantados le dio alcance, casi la obligó a entrar aún pequeño salón, cerrando con seguro la puerta.

- ¡déjame salir...! ¿ donde has dejado a tu amiga?

- mi Julieta ¿estas celosa?

- celosa yo... no me hagas reír, ya se que te gusta entretenerte con tus " ex ". - su última palabra la dijo con venenosa intención.

- un golpe bajo, sí no te has dado cuenta, yo no la he besado, fue solo un pequeño roce, ella es así, no tengo nada con ella, la apretó hacía él.

- ¡ sueltame! ve a contarle tus historias a tú esposa! .- moría de los celos, reconoció que Eliza, era la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, la vez que tuvieron su breve encuentro.

- a ella le da igual, conoce muy bien a Eliza, es más son algo así como amigas, a hora dime tú ¿te diviertes con tu pareja? pensé que sólo eran parejas de la corte matrimonial, pero lo veo muy interesado en tí.

- tonterías tuyas, él es muy caballeroso, y es más no tengo que darte ningúna explicación, cuándo te vas besando con la que se te cruza.

- y dices no estar celosa.- con fuerza la atrajo hacía él, atrapandola por la cintura, a pesar de la resistencia de ella, terminó besandola, estuvieron un momento con el forcejeo, pero al fin se rindió, correspondiendole con verdadera pasión, como si en años no hubieran bebido el líquido tan necesario para nuestro subsistir.

Pasado un momento prudencial salieron por separado, con sus corazones calmados, sabían que se pertenecían, sin percatarse que dos viejas amigas se percataron de toda la escena, Eleonor le contó a su amiga la historia de ellos dos, como ella lo vivió, Rosamary quedó más enamorada de esa "telenovela" sintió lástima por los dos enamorados, pero se sintió frustrada al no poderle dar su apoyo a su hermana.

Ya pasaban dos meses, de la boda de Archie y Annie, llevaban dos semanas que habían vuelto de la luna de miel, los asuntos en la compañía marchaban sobre ruedas, Karem se había instalado permanentemente en Nueva York, desempeñaba un puesto muy importante en la sociedad de su padre, no solo por ser hija del jefe, si no que demostró estar muy cualificada para el cargo.

La pareja de enamorados se veían regularmente, Terry le había vuelto a plantear el divorcio a Susana, pero siempre terminaba jurando que nunca le daría la libertad, está pasado los primeros meses de achaques, volvió a sus andadas, salía con sus amigas, volvía prácticamente ebria, Eleonor que se enteró le llamó la atención, diciendo que el alcohol era perjudicial para el bebé, pero ella ni caso, empezaba a cranear que haría con el bebé, pensaba quedarse unos meses más y volvería a Londres, para el nacimiento del bebé, no podía arriesgarse y que él bebe saliera del mismo color que el padre biológico, maldecia su suerte, que de tantos amantes que había tenido justo se fue a cruzar con él, cuándo estaba totalmente desprotegida. maldecia todo lo que se le atravesaba, hasta al pobre condón que se rompió.

Candy estaba muy preocupada, a parte del cansancio que tenia, tenía un retraso, a pesar que su regla no era tan regular, sentía que algo en ella no estaba bien, juraría que sus pechos le habían aumentado una talla, los sentía super sensibles, en días pasado, recordó con bochorno que se había corrido, con sólo que Terry jugueteara con su lengua sus pezones.

El fin de semana su madre le llamó la atención, del semblante pálido que tenía, Pauna, junto a Ton vinieron de visita, está era la segunda vez que se veían, el mes pasado, Candy, se fue un par de días a su casa, Terry la acompañó pero este se quedó en un hotel, pero no se lo presentó a su familia, Pauna enseguida hubiera caído en los hechos, y no quería mentirle a su madre, haciendole creer que tenian una relación normal.

-Candy, que te pasa te veo preocupada.- le preguntó, mientras salía de la ducha.- te sientes mal, te veo pálida.

- ese es el problema, que me veo enferma.- respondió sentada en el respaldar de la cama.

- vamos al médico.- después de tanta insistencia, terminó aceptando, ninguno de los dos fueron con sus amigos del basket.

Terry se quedó a fuera, en la sala de espera, para que la revisarán, todos dieron por echó que ellos eran un matrimonio.

- señor Granchester, pase ya hemos terminado, tome asiento, su esposa se está terminando de vestir. - las palabras del doctor lo complacio " esposa" le agradó tanto como sonaba esa palabra en relación a Candy.

Cuando Candy tomó asiento, a lado de Terry, él doctor se apresuró a decir el diagnóstico, al ver la cara de preocupación de la pareja.

- señores Granchester, en hora buena, Candy estás embaraza. - dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

- ¡noo..eso, es imposible.!, yo uso anticonceptivo.- Candy se puso nerviosa, Terry le apretó la mano, Candy empezó a llorar.

- tranquilizate Candy.- estaba feliz con la noticia,pero a la vez consiente estaba que no era el mejor momento no por él, si no por ella.- esta seguro doctor.

- no hay duda, tengo aquí, los resultados del la prueba de orina que le he realizado, si quieres Candy podemos hacerte una ecografía.- Candy asintió.

Los tres salieron del consultorio, y se dirigieron a la sala de ecografía, en la cual el médico hizo desnudar la parte baja de Candy, para realizar la ecografía vaginal, tardó un segundo el doctor en hablar.

- mira Candy, señor Granchester ahí está, lo ven, es el bebé.- les indicó con su dedo en el monitor, tomó varias fotografías al pequeño bultito que se veía.- lágrimas con sentimientos encontrados rodaban por su mejilla, Terry la abrazo dándole su apoyo, pero era incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

- como ha sido posible, yo he estado usando el anillo.

- me he fijado, acabó de quitartelo, según la ecografía tendrías entre siete u ocho semanas.- el médico guardó silencio, terminó confundido, se veía a la pareja muy enamorada, pero según veía la noticia del embarazo no se lo esperaban.

- Candy, ningún método anticonceptivo es 100 % seguro, hay un 1 % de error, no recuerdas haber tenido algún percance con el.

- ah noo...! no puede ser, no recuerdo bien, hace más de dos meses, yo no me había dado cuenta, estuve un día sin el, todo un viernes, el sábado por la mañana lo encontré en las sabanas y enseguida lo lave y me lo volví a poner, como en alguna ocasión pasada. - recordó que ese día, el despertador no sonó, Terry la noche anterior se presentó en su puerta y estuvieron casi desvelados, el viernes con la prisa no hizo la cama, ese día no volvio a su departamento Terry le había regalado una noche en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Dios mío... ¡ el bebé puede tener algún problema, por el uso del anillo?

- yo estaría seguro que no, no es recomendable su uso, no es la primera vez que he visto caso parecido, después de saber del embarazo se quita el anticonceptivo, que se usa inmediatamente, pero yo descartaría algun efecto secundario, les daré alguna información,de su pc, les imprimió un par de hojas con el contenido que les interesaba.- en cualquier caso, les recomiendo mi colega, él les informarán mejor. - les entregó una tarjeta de un ginecólogo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Notas...**_

_**Holaaa.. chicas, les dejó este capítulo, esperó me digan que les parece, ya saben, esperó alguna sugerencia.**_

_**Ana.- hola... hermosa, gracias por leerme... una cosa, quítate esa idea, creó yo, que no podría abandonar la historia, por que antes de todo soy lectora y en carne propia se lo mal que la pasamos, cuando vemos que no actualizan y x meses ya lo han abandonado :( nunca dijo nunca, por que ya saben lo que pasa :) jajaja...**_

_**Si tienes razón, mi esposo me puso horarios x que me hice adicta ha esta página, así que los fines de semana son sagrados, sólo una hora diaria, y entre días también, aprovechó cuando estoy sola, hago mis cosas y corro al móvil, mis amigas me dicen que me han perdido dos veces las he dejado plantada y no he salido a tomar el café, ya las recompensare. jijiji..  
Y tengo tres niños, uno de siete y dos de tres, son mi adoración, bueno a hora en el verano, los tres estan de cumple.**_

_**Janet... ya ves, gracias al Internet estamos muy bien comunicados, que viva la tecnología jejeje...  
Nosotras las mujeres podemos con todo jajaja...  
Gracias por tú apoyo y seguirme leyéndo.**_

_**Eva G... gracias por leerme y claro creó yo que con nuestro Terry no fuéramos a la mismísima luna... jajaja.. menos mal que mi esposo no lee, si no divorcio jajaja... **_

_**Sandy... y claro que se aprovechan, estos hombres son tremendos, al menos los latinos grgrgr... nosotros usamos el Internet para soñar, algúnos lo hacen para ligar... y mujeres también... Saludos linda.. ;) **_

_**Lupisss... saludos guapa, procuró no tardar, gracias x la espera, se que desespera, yo te entiendo.. abrazos **_

_**Iris.. Gracias Reyna a mi me encanta tenerte como lectora, aunque no lo creas, cada mensaje me anima en seguir, muchos abrazos.. hayyy... por cierto este capitulo es mas largito...**_

_**Bueno mis lindas lectoras, les agradezco que lean mi historia, ya me dicen que les parece, y si tienen alguna ssugerencia, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, les prometo hacerles caso :) **_

_**Disculpen cualquier falló, lo subo y me voy corriendo al trabajo, muchos abrazos, Dios Bendiga sus hogares. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Después de consertar una cita con el ginecólogo, se fueron al departamento, los dos estaban mudos cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Terry, estaba feliz, deseaba tanto un hijo, quién le diría hace un año que su vida cambiaría tanto, a hora tendría dos, a pesar de los problemas con Susana, el quería a ese bebé, le fastidiaba de sobremanera que ella no se cuidará como era debido, él había e insistido tanto en acompañarla a las revisiones, pero ella se negaba rotundamente, enseguida sacaba a relucir lo que ella suponía, lo de la "amante" haciendose la ofendida, y terminaban discutiendo, saliéndose ella con la suya, con Eleonor se las arreglaba muy bien para evitar que la acompañara.

Candy, tenía sentimientos encontrados, esto no estaba en sus planes, ni en sus más locos sueños, pero saber que tenía en ella una parte de Terry, se sentía completa... feliz, ya amaba a ese pequeño ser, pero en su mente le venía la imagen de su madre, como se lo diría, su corazón se le encogió, la había defraudado, su madre siempre le decia que su sueño era verla casada, siempre le aconsejó, diciéndole la realidad de la vida, cuantas amigas y vecinas les había pasado que cuando se embarazaban, los novios las abandonaban, algunas de las cuáles mal aconsejadas terminaban practicandose un alborto, quedando marcadas para toda su vida, y algúnas de las cuales no llegaban a superarlo.

Pauna, en alguna ocasiones le dijo, que confiaba en ella, pero si un día se veía en una situación así, siempre contará con ella, pero que nunca vaya a cometer semejante locura, dejándole en claro siempre, que esto no era lo que esperaba, pero si sucedía que siempre estaría para ayudarla y apoyarla.

- dime Candy, ¿en que piensas?

- yo no sé, que pensar a hora, mi mente es un torbellino.- dijo esto, sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de naranja, vio el frasco que tenía en su mano, ¡vitaminas! que el médico le recetara, resoplo, ahí estaba su futuro para los meses que venían, antiborrarse de pastillas, con el asco que les tenía, de sólo pensarlo sintió náuseas.

- Dios santo, no puede ser... esto es psicológico, acabó de enterarme del bebe y no puede ser que sienta náuseas y a estas horas! ¡acaso no son matutinas..!, tengo que comprarme un libro para informarme lo que tengo que saber.

Terry, la observaba, a penas le entendió un par de palabras, al parecer hablaba para sí misma, que con él, se sonrió, le causó ternura el comportamiento de ella, sabía que esto no estaba en sus planes, "un bebé", un bebé de los dos, le regocijo la idea, como hubiera querido que todo sea diferente, poderle ofrecer un verdadero hogar, donde no tendrían que ocultar su amor.

- Candy. - la volvio a llamar.

- mmm...

- ven, quiero que te acuestes, que descanses, hoy te atendere yo.- se acercó a ella, le alzó el mentón, para que lo mirará.- en esto estamos los dos, déjame cuidarte, demostrarte cuánto te amo a tí, y a este pequeñito que está creciendo en tí, una parte tuya y mía.- le dijo acariciando su plano vientre.

Candy, sintió como se le humedecian sus ojos, se mordió el labio inferior, no quería desmoronarse, todo esto la superaba, amaba a ese hombre, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, él era un hombre casado, esto no era lo que queria para su futuro hijo, se sintió confundida, "que era lo correcto" a hora comprendía a su madre, por qué desapareció de la vida de su padre, lo hizo por ella, para que nadie la señalara que era hija de un hombre ajeno.

Terry, la acompañó a la habitacion, después de ponerse ropa cómoda, sé acostó en un mutismo el cual él respeto en todo momento, imitandola también se cambió, puso ambos celular en silencio, no quería que nadie interrumpiera el descanso de ella, y es más le daría su tiempo para que pusiera sus ideas en orden, de ahí no se marcharia, hasta que ella estuviera completamente segura, que él estaría siempre con ella y el bebé.

Pasado un par de horas con la ayuda del Internet, pudo preparar una sopa de pollo, quedó complacido con el exquisito sabor, le preparo una ensalada campera y pechuga a la plancha, y de postre frutas variadas, cuando vio que todo estaba listo, fue a verla, estaba profundamente dormida, vio su semblante tranquilo, quedó un rato observandola, sus piernas le llegaban al pecho, no sabía como lo hacía, para poder dormir en esa postura, pero se veía hermosa, todos sus largos rizos desperdigados por la almohada y en esa posición fetal, buscó su móvil y le tomo varias fotos, le dio pena despertarla, asi que se metió en la cama, la abrazo por la espalda, soplandole la nuca.

- nooo...quiero dormir..!

- levanta dormilona, la comida está lista, tienes que comer, ya es muy tarde. - la giró hacia él, ella entre abrió sus ojos, se encontró con el azul de su mirada, esto la despertó del todo, se estiró cuán larga era y se abrazó a su pecho.

- Julieta, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, tener un hijo contigo es un sueño, tienes que saber que nunca me separaré de ustedes, si tú me aceptas desde hoy viviremos juntos, no debe importarnos lo que piensen los demás.- ella no le dijo ni una palabra siguió recostada en su pecho.

Terry al ver que no decía nada, continuó hablándole de sus planes, esto ya llevaba días dándole vueltas.  
-. yo hoy abandonaré la casa, yo ya no puedo vivir un día más ahí, es un infierno, después que nazca mi hijo pediré su custodia, Susana no lo quiere, no hace caso alguno, sigue saliendo con sus amigas, algúnas veces ha llegado media ebria, yo no sé como hacerla entender que debe cuidarse.- Esto en verdad lo tenía muy preocupado, ni Eleonor ha petición de él no lograba hacerla entrar en razón.

- Terry no lo hagas, será peor Susana perdería completamente el control, piensa en el bebé, él no tiene la culpa sí tú te vas, se va a cuidar menos, de algo servirá tu insistencia en sus cuidados. - le dijo esto poniéndose a su altura para que la mirará.

- pero...! ¡yo quiero estar junto a ustedes dos, no entiendes que yo necesito de tú cercanía para estar bien, para vivir! Candy nunca me abandones.- algo en él intuía, que ella hiciera lo mismo que su madre, y pretendiera llevarse a su hijo y su vida con ella, por qué seguro estaba que moriría si lo dejaba.

Al oír las palabras de él se estremeció,  
- por mi no lo hagas, no abandones ha Susana, hazlo por tú hijo, escuchame lo que te voy a decir, yo estaré bien, nosotros estaremos bien, no te niego, que lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza es irme de aquí, pero se qué no está bien, en ningún momento me has engañado, yo te acepte así, esto no estaba en mis planes, pero sería incapaz de negarte a mi hijo, y negarle a él su padre, ya me las arreglare, lo que me pone triste es saber que mi madre se sentirá defraudada, pero entenderá, ella me quiere, segura estoy que me apoyará.

- pero Candy...

- no Terry! es lo mejor, sigamos como hasta hora, hasta dentro de un par de meses no se notará mi estado, ya se nos ocurrirá algo hasta entonces.- le dio un tierno beso.- a hora vamos a comer, mmmm... tengo curiosidad de saber como cocinas.

El fin de semana siguiente tuvo que excusarse, la semana se le hizo eterna, dio gracias al cielo, que aparte de un profundo sueño, no tenía malestar alguno.

-Candy, vienes con nosotros, esta noche nos vamos de marcha.- Karem invito a su amiga.

- no sé...estoy algo cansada, talvez otro día. - lo que se le antoja era un baño caliente y meterse en su cama.

- ¿ te ocurre algo? no te veo buena cara, estás pálida, Candy vete al médico.

- estoy bien, sólo es cansancio... Últimamente no he dormido bien.- mintió, bien sabía donde fuera que fueran alguna copa tenía que tomarse.

- ¡bueno está bien! el domingo me pasaré por tu departamento, para ver como estas, cuídate si!

- no te preocupes, con unos días de descanso, estoy como nueva- sonrió, ese día como todos los viernes, salió temprano de la oficina.

Un mes, habían pasado desde que supieran del embarazo, las analíticas que le habían practicado, le indicaron que estaba perfectamente, el ginecólogo le aseguró que por el uso del anillo anticonceptivo estando embarazada, no era perjudicial para el bebé, de hecho las ecografías realizadas se lo veía en perfecto estado, Terry siempre la acompañó a todas las revisiones.

Terry, como siempre había acostumbrado, sólo los fines de semana y a hora los miércoles no dormía en su casa, Susana estaba cada vez más insoportable, a la tanta insistencia de él, terminó accediendo que la acompañará a las revisiones, esto a Susana le había costado dar una buena suma de dinero a su " amigo" el ginecólogo, y lo peor para ella era que tenía que decirle su secreto ya que debería cubrir su mentira.

Candy sabía, estaba consiente, y es más ella misma había insistido que Terry tenía que estar más al pendiente de Susana y de su futuro hijo, pero esto en contra de su voluntad le dolía, sabía que eran las hormonas, que la tenían más susceptible, incluso los últimos encuentro terminaban enojados, aunque después lo hablaban y arreglaban el percance, por qué no podían estar tanto tiempo enfadados.

Una mañana de lunes, Candy se encontró con una inesperada noticia.

- Candy, estás segura que no te importaría viajar, uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo.- Albert, estaba contrariado, él prefería que hubiese sido su amigo, ó en su vez los dos los que fueran a Grecia. - he tratado de comunicarme con Terry, pero no lo consigo.

- ¿lo has llamado? .- Candy también estaba preocupada, el domingo por la noche regresó a la mansión.

- ya lo intentado por todos los medios.

- señor, hay un vuelo que sale hoy en tres horas, necesito saber el nombre para terminar de adquirir el billete.- le comunicó la secretaria.

- al nombre de Candicce White. - dijo esto mirándola, ella asintió.

- no te preocupes Albert, confía en mí, no te defraudaré.

-sabes muy bien que no es eso, si no que hubiese preferido que no hubieras viajado sola.- Albert resoplo.- si no fuera por que tengo que viajar a Chicago con urgencia, iría contigo.

Candy, llamó unas diez veces al celular de Terry, pero igual que la primera no obtuvo respuesta, lo intento hasta el último momento, cuando estaba en la sala de embarques, se atrevió a enviarle un wssp.

_*Terry, estoy preocupada, ¿que te ha pasado? no has contestado ningúna llamada, espero no sea nada grave. _

_**en estos momentos estoy en la sala de embarque, en media hora sale el vuelo, viajó a Grecia, ya Albert te explicara los motivos. _

_***no te preocupes por nosotros, sabré cuidarme, en cuanto pueda, me pondré en contacto. - quiso escribirle tantas cosas, pero se contuvo, algo en ella se lo impidió, recordó lo acordado. _

Habían acordado no escribirse, no querían que por una falta de discreción, Susana se encaprichara más y siguiera en negarle el divorcio.

Terry estaba junto a Susana en la clínica, ya se le notaba una notoria protuberancia en su vientre, para suerte de ella a sus cuatro meses, aparentaba más tiempo como le hacía creer al castaño, el cual siempre vio ecografías falsas, sabían que era niño, a Terry se lo veía muy entusiasmado con el bebé, el motivo por el que estaban allí, Susana casi al amanecer del lunes, se sentía muy mal, con un dolor agudo en el bajo vientre, Terry estaba muy preocupado y se la llevo a urgencias, Susana llamó a su amigo para que la esperará allí, ya que era el que llevaba el control de su embarazo y de su mentira.

Susana estaba muy delicada, según los estudios que le realizaron la monitaron y se percataron que a pesar de los meses reales que tenía, presentaba contracciones, lo cual era muy peligroso, estaría ingresada para que se mantuviera en absoluto reposo, con la preocupación Terry se olvidó de llamar a la oficina, el teléfono lo tenía en silencio desde el día anterior como acostumbraba tenerlo cuando se encontraba con Candy, era por eso que no supo las numerosas llamadas pérdidas que tenía.

Susana con lo caprichosa que era, demandaba toda su atención, se portaba mimosa y cariñosa con Terry, y más aún con dos amigas que estaban presente en la habitacion, estas se enteraron, que Susana estaba internada, por el médico amigo.

- mi amor, ayúdame con la almohada. - Terry le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, no entendía su comportamiento si últimamente se la pasaba diciéndole groserías, se acercó a ella la cual aprovechó, para prenderse de su cuello y darle un beso en los labios, gesto que fue fotografiado con discreción, por sus dos amigas en diferentes ángulos. Susana en un descuido, tenía en su poder por horas el teléfono de él, la cual con desimulo vio las llamadas que recibía, sabía que algo pasaba en la compañía, de la oficina y de Albert eran las constantes llamadas, pero cuándo empezó a recibir las de Candy se mosqueo, pero lo desimulo bien, no fue hasta cuando recibió el mensaje de Candy, cuando no le quedaba duda que ellos dos tenían algo.

Susana público las fotografías en el Facebook, etiquetado a Terry y poniendo de encabezado unos empalagosos comentarios, en el que indicaban que estaban de maravilla, un "matrimonio feliz, a la espera del bebé", bueno y los comentarios de las amigas no se hicieron esperar.

- Susana, luego vuelvo tendré que regresar a la casa se me ha quedado el celular, no he avisado a nadie, llamaré a mi madre y avisaré en la oficina.

- no.. tú teléfono está ahí, una enfermera lo guardó allí. - señaló el mueble, que tenía aún costado, hace media hora una de las amigas antes de irse lo colocó en aquel lugar.

- así...! porqué se atrevió a guardarlo. - un gesto de enfado se reflejó en su cara, él estaba seguro que lo llevaba encima, pero empezó a dudar cuando no lo encontró a su vista, creyó que con la preocupación su mente le hizo una mala jugada.

Terry salió de la habitacion, al querer llamar a su madre vio las llamadas pérdidas, pero las que más le preocupó fue las de Candy, enseguida la llamó, encontrándose que estaba fuera de cobertura, llamó a su amigo.

- Albert, si soy yo... ¿ha pasado algo...?si yo estoy en la clínica, Susana está ingresada, recién puedo llamar, había olvidado el celular..- mintió.

Después de hablar un largo rato con Albert, quedó destrozado, al saber que Candy había viajado, sería muchos días sin ella, y que lo hiciera sola era du preocupación, sabía que ese viaje era muy pesado y en su estado, quedó muy preocupado, y saber que ella lo estuvo llamando insistentemente, lo destrozó, tuvo ganas de coger el primer vuelo y darle alcance, Albert le hizo saber, que le hubiera gustado que viajarán los dos, los motivos por lo que se los necesitaban allí, eran muy importantes, pero el rubio muy convincente a seguro que Candy, sabría como llevar la situación y que mejor se quedará junto a Susana.

Después de dar tantas vueltas en la cafetería, llamó a su madre, luego se dispuso a escribirle a su Julieta, para que una vez tenga cobertura lo leyera, cuando se fijó en el mensaje de ella, una daga se le clavó, el mensaje había sido leído, pero se extrañó, Susana no hizo escena alguna, con lo histérica que era, a hora que tenía motivo, a pesar que Candy no hubo escrito nada comprometedor, pero era suficiente, para que Susana hubiera echo un escándalo.

enseguida le contestó, ya no pensó en nada más.

_*Candy, mi amor siento no haberte acompañado, esperó que el viaje no sea tan pensado, cuidate y cuida de nuestro bebé.. _

_**no te pude contestar antes, el celular se me quedo olvidado, hoy Susana ha tenido una crisis, está internada... _

_***se que aún estás viajando, recuerda que estaré aquí esperando con ansias tu regreso, esperó que no sea demasiado tiempo, sabes, que dejas un corazón destrozado... llámame en cuanto veas el mensaje... tú Romeo que los ama.. _

El celular de Candy se quedó sin batería, al llegar a su destino Atenas, fue recibida por una pareja, Candy al verlos quedó impresionada los dos eran muy guapos, se le supuso que deberían ser familia ya que guardaban un parecido impresionante, los dos hermanos Ulises y Alexia, hablaban un inglés perfecto, cosa que Candy agradeció.

Ulises, pidió a su hermana que lo acompañará, ya que sabía que la persona que esperarian de América, era mujer y para la comodidad de la visitante, Alexia lo acompañó, la cual se burló de su hermano cuando vio a Candy, esperaban una mujer mayor, Candy se la veía radiante, a pesar de estar un poco pálida, llevaba muy bien el embarazo, a sus tres meses aún no era notorio su estado.

- Candicce White. - Candy asintió. - señorita la estábamos esperando, Ulises hizo las debidas presentaciones.

Después, de darle al chofer las dos pequeñas pancartas con sus respectivos nombres, llevaron a Candy a su hotel, Grande Bretagne A. luxury, un lujoso y céntrico hotel en la bella Atenas, en cuál después de una entretenida charla se despidieron para que la rubia descansará de tan largo viaje.

- que ascó, no te he visto babear tanto. - le dijo Alexia riéndose de su hermano.

- pero no puedes negar que es muy hermosa.- suspiro ruidosamente, los dos rieron.

Mientras Candy, después de tomarse un relajante baño, se acostó, no encendió su celular esperaría que se recargara un poco, mientras tanto se dispuso a encender su portátil, después de enviarle un correo a su madre, abrió su face y lo que vio la dejó fría, vio las tres fotos de Terry, lágrimas de indignación la embargaron, se sintió estúpida a hora comprendía por que no cogía su teléfono cuando ella lo llamó, enseguida lo bloqueó de sus amigos.

Después de calmarse un poco, envío un correo a Albert en el que le decía que estaba bien, y que mañana lo llamaría por que su celular se le había extraviado. Llegó a la conclusión que no encenderia el teléfono y hacerse con uno nuevo, no quería que Terry la siguiera envolviendo en sus mentiras.

- como he sido tan tonta, haberme dejado engañar tan fácil, él está bien en su matrimonio, y yo que odiaba a esa mujer, si son tal para cuál.- recordó que alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de decirle a Terry lo que había oído de Susana, pero por el embarazo de ella no se atrevió.

A su mente vinieron los recuerdos,del fin de semana pasado, de la fiesta de compromiso de Albert y Karem.

En esa reunión, habían muchos invitados, por parte de los Andley y de los Claris, entre los cuales estaba un joven abogado, hijo de unos buenos amigos de los padres de Karem.

Cuando la castaña vio a Mabinty se emocionó, hace muchos años que no lo había visto, él desde casi la adolescencia se instaló en Londres con sus abuelos paternos, pero viajaba con regularidad a ver a sus padres.

-Mabinty, que emoción tenerte aquí, estás guapísimo.

-Karem, tu no has cambiado nada, creó que no llegarás a casarte, si sigues abrazandome así.- se rió de su alborotada amiga.

-ven, te presentó.- la presentó con su novio y con los chicos Andley que estaban todos juntos.

Cuando, Mabinty vio a Susana a lo lejos, se sorprendió verla allí, ella se fue sin despedirse de él, dejándolo triste y con el corazón roto, él no sabía que si ella era casada, a hora al verla tenía dudas, las tres personas que la acompañaban en la mesa, no parecían familia directa de ella, y cuando la vio retirarse hacia los lavados en el elegante hotel la siguió, todo estas observaciones, no pasaron inadvertidas para Candy y Karem, ya que él a la insistencia de la castaña se quedó a compartir la mesa.

-hola, Susana...!

-¿ que haces aquí..? .- Susana casi se desmaya al verlo.

-Susana ¿estas embarazada? ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? .- recordaba muy bien la histeria que armó, con el bochornoso momento del famoso condón.

- eso no es tú problema.- Susana se puso de los nervios.- y cállate, alejate de mí, no quiero que me relacionen contigo.

Annie que estaba en el interior de los lavados oyó la conversa, Susana echó un vistazo y no se fijó de su presencia, y lo que oyó la pelinegra, la dejó con las piernas temblorosas,

- dime Susana, ese niño es mío, no parece que tuvieras más ni menos de cinco, ese bebé que esperas es mío.

- callate..! . - Susana gritó, pero luego bajo la voz, temblorosa de que alguien oyera, maldecia su suerte.- no digas tonterías, claro que no, es de mi esposo, y tengo seis meses.

- eso es mentira, a caso no recuerdas, que tuviste el periodo cuando recién nos conocimos y me explicaste un rollo del DIU que te lo habías recién sacado, eso quiere decir que ese bebé es mío.- Mabinty estaba furioso, se daba cuenta que esa mujer era una víbora.

Susana se sintió perdida,calló, temía que viniera alguien conocido,sabía que llevaba la de perder.

-de modo que eres casada, y no te importó, engañar a tu marido, estuvimos casi dos meses saliendo, como pude engañarme, pensé que eras una mujer buena. - trató de tranquilizarse, y le advirtió.- no creas que me haré el desentendido, si es mi hijo tendrás que darmelo, oiste te vigilaré Susana.

Susana salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, en el camino se tomó un trago, se fue directo a la mesa de Terry, se excusó diciendo que se sentía mal, que en parte era verdad, al castaño no le quedó de otra que llevarsela.

Candy, no daba crédito de lo que Annie le conversó, sintió lástima por Terry, él quería a ese bebé, como suyo, como esa mujer era capaz de hacerle esto, hacerle creer que era su hijo, porqué según lo que afirmará el mulato, ella tendría menos tiempo de embarazo del que decía tener.

Estaba en sus recuerdos,cuando a su mente le vino una cruda realidad, que de sólo pensarlo sintió un hueco en su corazón, pero después de sacar cuentas, llegó a la conclusión que era imposible, por qué al dia siguiente de la llegada de Susana, se supo del estado de ella.

_**Continuara... **_

_**Mis lectoras hermosas, gracias por sus mensajes que me animan a seguir... IRIS, ANA, BEA, OLGALIZ, MARIBEL,CONSTI GRANDCHESTER, LUPIS.**_

_**Les cuento chicas ayer me fui a la clasificacion de la F1, los pases que tenia eran pis box , y bua no habia visto gente tan guapa junta, me llamo la atencion tres chicos mega pijos que andaban tras los los corredores, para pedir fotos y esas cosas , tenian el cabello largo lastima los tres eran rubios , altos muy guapo , bueno de un buen ver , en seguida los relacione con los personajes fantaciosos nuestros, ricos, guapos y bien vestidos jajajaja... ahí estaba yo apoyando nuestros latinos, estavamos en la parte de arriba de Maldonado , fue el sitio que nos toco, Perez es biennn.. creido, sera por que es novato mmm... Masa para qué bien chevere... pero mi decepcion tan grande fue Alonso, que hombrte mas idiota, yo que habia ido a verlo buaaaa... todavia tengo iras... Bueno chicas la carrerita tengo que verla en casita , lastima las invitaciones eran solo para el dia de ayer :(**_

_**Eva G. ... de verdad que me partí de risa, no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pensado tu esposo jajajaja... Seguro que lo primero que hubiera pensado es que le estás poniendo los adornos... y de imaginar la explicación que tendrías que darle me da más risa... ayyyy... Por Dios lo que nos hace hacer nuestro maravilloso Terrius...afortunada tu suerte que al menos lo has tenido palpable en tus locos sueños. Saludos guapisimaaa...**_

_**Maripili... Estos niños estan en todas... mi hijo tambien me decia " mama ya esta con el movil " es que yo era tela marinera, horrorosa...queria aprovechar el minimo espacio libre que tenia, el primer finc que me amaneci leyendo fue Reencuentro en el vortice y despues de ese muchos... muchos saludos...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

- ¿ porque Albert, por qué no me das el número del celular de Candy ? . - Terry estaba descontrolado.

Tres, semanas habían pasado Terry estaba desesperado, en ese tiempo no sea había comunicado con Candy, su teléfono seguía sin cobertura, lo que le extrañaba era que ella no tratará de comunicarse con él, en el facce también tuvo problemas, no la encontraba, llegando a la conclusión de que lo había bloqueado, y que probablemente ella vio las fotos tramposas que Susana colgará y en las cuáles había sido etiquetado, cuando se percató enseguida quitó esas etiquetas.

- Terry, tranquilo...! .- le hablo directamente.- no se que pasa entre ustedes, pero ha sido la misma Candy que me pidió que no diera a nadie su número. - esto era lo único que le recalcó ella, y él respetaria su deseo.

Después de decirle un sinnúmeros de razones, claro está sin decir la verdadera, que se volvería loco si no tenía noticias de ella y del bebé, Albert siguió en su línea, a pesar de ver el desespero de su amigo, no accedió a la petición del castaño, logrando que con su comportamiento acrecentar sus sospechas, de que ellos dos tenían una relación más que de amistad.

Susana seguía hospitalizada, en absoluto reposo, a pesar de la insistencia de ella su amigo no cedió a su petición en darle de alta, porqué a pesar de su poca moral, era un buen ginecólogo y no pondría en riesgo la vida del bebe, sabía muy bien que ella no se estaba cuidando debidamente y ahí no tendría nada disponible para ingerir que sea perjudicial para su embarazo, mínimo tendría que estar mes y medio ahí, cuando ella tendría siete meses reales y pudiera inducir el parto, y a ojos de los demás tendría sus nueves meses cumplidos, a él lo tenía sin cuidado los miedos de ella, por lo que el bebé sea de color.

La tía Elroy junto a Rosamary y unas amigas más viajarón a Santorini, en la cual Samanta, una señora cincuentona tenía una hermosa villa en la isla, lo que llamó la atención de un par de ojos fue ver a una rubia pecosa, con un vestido blanco suelto, y su pequeño pero notorio vientre, la cual no se percató de los ojos curiosos que la miraban, era festivo y a la insistencia de sus nuevos amigos accedió en acompañarlos a la fiestas locales de aquella isla.

-Rosamary has visto, la insensata de esta niña.- la tía bufaba.- ¿ esta embarazada?.- se lo dijo casi deletreando.

-que emoción, pero mirala que linda esta.- sonrió.

- a quién miran tanto.- las sobresalto Samanta.

- la rubia aquella...- la señaló,con desimulo. - se está encargando de la sociedad que te comenté.- explicó Rosamary.

- y que guapo su esposo ¿no?. - dio por echo que Ulises lo era, se percató en la forma enamorada en la que la miraba.

Las dos, tía sobrina se miraron pero no dijieron nada, muy bien sabían que era imposible, se habían percatado que él era Griego, es más Rosamary lo reconoció hace años lo había conocido era hijo de un famoso empresario de tan pintoresco país, con el cual a hora estaban asociados.

- ¡hola.. Candy! .- Rosamary se le acercó .- sabía que estabas aquí, pero ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrarte.

- hola.. señora.- Candy no podía creer en su suerte, ella estaba dispuesta hacer su vida allí, lejos de las personas que la conocieran y la relacionaran con un castaño traidor.

- Candicce White, empezamos mal, en que quedamos nosotras dos.- la reprendió.

- si perdón! .- sonrió.- Rosamary no esperaba ver a nadie conocido por aquí.

- ven te presentaré a unas amigas, mi tía viene conmigo.

- ahh.. no... yo no quería que nadie me viera.- se tocó su vientre.- como ya lo comprenderás, no quiero que me hagan preguntas que no me apetece contestar.

Rosamary, la miro con ternura, sabía que ella no se encontraba bien, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

- pero Candy un bebé no es motivo para desaparecer de la gente que te quiere, es más tienes a tu familia y no pretenderas quedarte aquí, ellos sufrirán tu ausencia, y este es el estado más maravilloso de una mujer y más compartirlo con la gente que te quiere.

- mi madre vendrá, el siguiente mes junto a mi hermano.- suspiro. - ellos no lo saben y la verdad que no se como se lo tomarán.

- tranquila, los tiempos han cambiado, ellos te aman y te darán todo su apoyo.

- eso creó yo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme triste, he defraudado a mi madre.- algúnas lágrimas escaparon de sus esmeraldas.

Las dos caminaron hacia la playa, la tía a la distancia vio como se alejaban.

- ¿ quien es ella? no sé, a hora que la vi bien se me hace conocida aquella chica! .- dijo Samanta.

- ella mi querida Samanta es mi sobrina, hija de William, no lleva el apellido, pero como verás es una auténtica Andley.- respiró pesadamente.- se te hace conocida porque es idéntica a Charlotte.

- es verdad... wooo... a hora que lo dices tienes razón, son muy parecidas, de todos tus sobrinos es la que más se parece a Wuilliam.

- si iguales a mi madre, tiene su cabello, ojos y hasta las diminutas pecas e inteligencia, porqué déjame decirte que está niña a parte de la belleza que posee es muy lista. - las dos rieron, callaron cuando se les unieron las otras tres amigas.

Mientras en la playa, dos rubias conversaban, después de hablar de ellas dos y de los hijos de la mayor, hablaron de casi todos los conocidos que tenían, pero sin tocar el apellido Granchester por ningúna de las dos partes, pero Rosamary no se iba a ir con la duda y decirle su punto de vista, de sus acertadas sospechas, que segura estaba que no se equivocaba.

-Candy ese bebé que esperas es de Terrence?

- no...! !es sólo mío! ..el bebé, sólo me tendrá a mí .- contestó sin mirarla, con la vista fija en el horizonte.- Terry tendrá su hijo con su esposa.

- estás segura que es lo que quieres para tu hijo, si no me equivocó es así como has vivido tú ¿ no te hubiera gustado tener junto a tí a tus hermanos?

Candy la miró, como se atrevía hablarle así, pero no dijo nada, le estaba diciendo una verdad tan grande como ella misma, claro... qué si la hubieran puesto a elegir a ella, le habría encantado convivir con sus demás familiares, y si la rechazaban al menos lo hubiera intentado

-créemelo ellos hubieran estado gustoso de compartir la vida de ellos contigo, créelo... .- la miro directamente, Candy le sostuvo la mirada. - me gustaría un día contarte una anécdota de mi familia..

Candy sintió curiosidad, que podría ser eso que se acordará en esos momentos Rosamary, Regreso a su conversa y le contestó.

- no lo creó... de pronto me odian, o talvez no sepan de mi existencia, está ha sido una de las razones que jamás me animé a buscarlos, se que si hubiera insistido, mi madre me hubiera dicho el apellido de ellos, recuerdo que Karem se ofreció acompañarme en esa aventura, pero no fui capaz.- sonrió. - imagínate, mi padre será ya mayor y me presentó en su delante, le da un infarto, por qué te digo algo si él me hubiera querido, me hubiera buscado ¿no crees?

- a veces no es tan facil como quisiéramos, tú madre tomó una decisión y lo mínimo que podría hacer era respetarla, ¿pero a tí te consta que nunca estuvo al pendiente? ¡yo no lo creó..! seguro que siempre estaba al tanto de tí...

-no que va, a mi me hubiese gustado, pero nada que yo recuerde, nooo.. ni una sola vez me busco.- la embargo un dejo de tristeza.

Al ver, que el recuerdo de su infancia y de su vida misma al no saber nada de " su padre " le afectaba, aprovechó para tratar que entrará en razón.

- viste Candy, tú no puedes hacerle esto a tu bebé, él tiene derecho a su padre, deja aún lado tu orgullo de mujer, yo sé que a veces pasamos por situaciones difíciles, que talvez serían imperdonables para nosotras, pero los hijos no pueden pagar con los errores de los padres, no cometas el mismo error.

- dime a tí ó algún familiar les ha pasado algo parecido?.- la curiosidad se acrecento haciendola preguntar, que es lo que había pasado en esa familia tan implacable, como hacía ver la tía por lo poco que la había tratado.

- nooo.. a hora no puedo, no me corresponde, algún día lo sabrás, talvez Albert te lo cuente.

- me asustas, lo dices como si me afectará a mí vuestro secreto. - lo dijo bromeando, río con ganas, despejando por un momento su atormentada alma.

Rosamary la siguió con la risa, la cual era nerviosa, casi a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta quedó casi en evidencia por su bocota, Albert no le perdonaría si Candy no se lo tomaba a bien, él estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad cuando estuviera seguro que ella no los rechazaría.

- Candy... no le quites su padre al bebé! vuelve con nosotras... estoy al tanto del buen trabajo que has echo, y se que todo marcha sobre ruedas aquí, no hace falta que te quedes.- dijo esto volviendo a la charla que correspondía al futuro bebé.

- lo sé, pero es que no estoy preparada, no se que decir cuando me pregunté por el padre de mi hijo, ya sabes como son la gente...

- dime Candy ¿ eso es lo que deverdad te preocupa? o lo que no quieres, es dar la cara a la realidad, yo estoy segura que lo que te ha echo enfadar con Terry es un mal entendido, ¿sabes? que estaba dispuesto a venir a buscarte.- la miró fijamente.- ¿por qué el sabe lo de tú embarazo, no?

-siii...! me engaño Rosamary, él me engañó.. y yo estúpidamente le creí.. .- lloró con todo su dolor, la rubia mayor la abrazo para que se calmara.- me dijo que su matrimonio no tenía futuro, que nunca se había olvidado de mí... y tantas cosas y yo caí como una tonta, me lo merezco, yo soy la única culpable, no respete ese hogar, me he portado muy mal, me dejé llevar... lloró amargamente, todo esto lo tenía atravesado en su pecho.

-Candy escuchame, no se lo que habrá pasado, pero créemelo, yo si he sabido siempre que ese matrimonio nunca ha estado bien, los dos son incompatibles, ellos casi un año han estado en tratamiento para embarazarse, él creía que así se solucionarían todos las diferencias que tenían, te preguntarás como lo sé.- Candy asintió.

-por qué yo he sido en algúnas ocasiones el paño de lágrimas de Eleonor, ella estaba encantada de ver otra vez sonreír a su hijo, cuando as aparecido en la vida de él por segunda vez, me contó la historia de los dos... déjame decirte que es fantástica, lucha Candy por tu felicidad...

Rosamary, ya no dijo más, se quedó tan tranquila le dijo todo lo que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, respiró la brisa tan fresca y salina, segura estaba que si el destino la había puesto en el camino de Candy de ahí no se iba sin ella, y si hacía falta convenceria a la tía para que la ayudará, ya la había pillado mirándola con otro semblante, que no era despreció como hacía querer dar entender, vieja testaruda...

- nooo... no estan fácil, no entiendes, he visto unas fotos en las cuales ellos se estan besando, estan juntos, lo mejor será desaparecer de la vida fe ellos.

- serán fotos antiguas. - trató de persuadirla, ella estaba segura, que debería ser un mal entendido.

- noo... lleva un anillo que compró igual que este, señaló un aro que llevaba de dijes en su cadena.

-seguro habrá una explicación,¿sabes? que Susana está ingresada y ya casi dos meses de ello, tiene un embarazo de alto riesgo.- le conversó todo lo que sabía.

Después de hablar largamente con Rosamary se sintió liberada, en ningún momento se sintió avergonzada, al contrario estaba orgullosa de su bebé, agradeció aquella mujer por tratar de hacerla ver su situación de distinta manera, aceptando lo que en su interior le gritaba, volver... Que su bebé era lo primero, que no podía apartarlo de sus allegados y más familiares, sabía muy bien que el padre del pequeño a pesar de haberla engañado quería al bebé, después de analizarlo tomo la decisión de regresar, claro que regresaría no tenía por que ocultar al mundo su más grande tesoro y que alguien se atreviera a criticarla ó humillar a su pequeño le sacaría los ojos... como que se llamaba Candicce White...

- Candy, me gustaría volver a verte estaremos unos días más aquí con mi tía, ella también querrá saludarte.

- si...claro que sí.- le dio la dirección en donde se estaba quedando.- ¿sabes? llamaré a Bert, le diré que volveré, gracias Rosamary, gracias a tí, he tomado la decisión que tanto me costaba aún sabiendo que era la correcta, voy a volver...

-muy bien Candy, sabía que reaccionarias, me establecere por un tiempo en Nueva York, quiero estar presente en el nacimiento de mi sobrino.- la miro, y, al ver su cara de sorpresa, continúo.- porqué sé Candy el cariño que se tienen entre tú y Albert y como él es mi hermano, yo pasaría ser vuestra hermana mayor, no sabes como me gustaría tener una hermanita como tú.

Candy río con ganas, como se le ocurría ha está mujer semejantes locuras, pero dentro de ella le regocijo la idea " una hermana mayor" sí por qué no, no era lo que siempre había anhelado, pues ella se lo ofrecía, así que no lo pensó más y aceptó la adopción fantasiosa de aquella mujer.

- muy bien Rosamary, serás oficialmente la tía de mi bebé.- las dos rieron de la solemnidad de la forma como sonó aquella frase.

-Candy soy tan dichosa, cuenta conmigo en lo que sea.- la abrazo, la cual Candy correspondio se sintió tan bien en aquellos brazos, como cuando está con su madre, lo relacionó a la edad.

Cuando Candy llegó a la pequeña pero muy elegante casa que alquilaba, busco en el fondo de un cajón, su amado celular, después de ponerlo a cargar y de dar vueltas al rededor de él, se lo llevo al comedor, donde Amelia ya le había servido la cena, Amelia la muchacha interna que trabaja en su casa, con ella compartía sus tiempos libres cuando estaba muy cansada y no aceptaba salir con los hermanos amigos de ella, con el poco tiempo empezó a tenerle cariño, la trataba como una amiga más.

-Candy, te animaras a encender ese teléfono de una buena vez. - le llamó la atención, en toda la cena comió en un mutismo con la mirada fija en aquel aparato.

- sisi... a hora.- le contestó sin siquiera mirarla.- después de beberse con toda la calma del mundo su acostumbrado té, ya que por su embarazo había renunciado a la cafeína, se retiró a su habitación.

Dos horas más paso con el celular en su mano y con manos temblorosas lo encendió, enseguida le llegó un montón de mensajes, la mayoría eran de la misma persona, lo que tanto temía, leyó cada uno, para su sorpresa no terminaba de leer todos cuando recibió uno nuevo, estaba tan nerviosa que no se percató cuando él se puso en línea.

**Candy mi amor, ¿ porqué me haces esto? acaso no sabes que si no te veo.. moriré..

**¿dime como estas, como está nuestro bebé? los extraño muchoooo...

**si tú no vuelves... te buscaré... te juró que iré por tí..

**la única razón por lo que has decidido apartarme de tu vida y la de mi hijo... es por qué has visto las fotos de Susana es la única explicación... estan trucadas... yo le estaba arreglando la almohada cuando ella se agarró a mi y pretendió besarme, sólo fue un roce, sus amigas que estaban ahí tomaron las mal intencionadas fotos...

**te recuerdas, que como siempre mi teléfono lo había puesto en silencio, y como esto pasó el lunes no me percaté que seguía igual,Susana desde que llegamos a la clínica se hizo con el celular sin percartarme de ello, pensé que se me había quedado olvidado, estaba muy nervioso y fue ella quien leyó los mensajes que me enviaste y todas las llamadas pérdida de ese día...

**Candy yo te amo a tí, no dejes que una mentira nos separé, regresa amor mío, se que ya está todo bien allí, ya no hace falta que te quedes.

Le volvió a escribir lo que anteriormente en días pasado ya le había escrito una y otra vez, ella no le contestó, estaba pensativa, sus palabras tenían coherencia, pero se negaba a creerle, se quedaron así en línea por un largo rato observando cada uno el celular, como si por medio de la pantalla se pudieran ver, después de tanto pensarlo y de calmarse un poco, sus ojos empezaron a llorar y su corazón se convulsiono de tanto sentimientos que había querido enterrar en el fondo de su ser, ella lo amaba y lo extrañaba horrores.

Le envió una fotografía de la ecografía de tres dimensiones, que se había echo el día anterior a sus cinco meses y medio se veía que era un niño, sonreía, con su pulgar en su boca.

Terry tardó un buen rato en contestar, se lleno de sentimientos, no espero aquello, una fotografía de su bebé, "Dios Santo como puede hacerme esto" , el esperaba un simple hola, pero no semejante archivo, se sintió feliz pero a la vez triste, todo esto él quería compartirlo juntos, ser parte de la vida del bebé, sintió furia por Susana, como hubiera querido cerrar los ojos y que todo volviera ser como hace dos meses.

**Candy, no puedes apartarlo de mí, yo lo quiero, lo amó tanto como a tí, no lo alejes de mí, regresaaa... amor mío regresa...o no te sorprendas que dentro de unas semanas esté en tú puerta, a penas tenga la custodia de mi hijo, Susana ha dado clara señal que no quiere al bebé, dice que no lo quiere no comprendo como una madre puede decir esto, es horroroso la situación, el bebé es muy pequeño para el tiempo que tiene y esto es muy doloroso para mí, como me haces falta, tengo que estar aquí como un guardián, evitando cualquier locura de Susana ha intentado un par de veces en escapar.

Al saber por lo que estaba pasando, le desgarro, se encontró en un dilema, pero llegó a la conclusión de que él debería saber la verdad, que era lo mejor, claro ella comprendía porqué el bebé era muy pequeño, estaba segura que inducirían el parto, estarían esperando que tuviera los siete meses y dirían que tendría nueve, no quería ni pensar en el alboroto que se haría.

*Terry busca a Karem, ella te dirá algo que tú tienes que saber, lo siento será doloroso, pero es mejor que te enteres, yo tenía mis dudas, pero al decirme como estan sucediendo las cosas, lamentablemente creó que es verdad, lo que unos días antes de viajar me enteré.

**pero dímelo tú... que es eso.. que tengo que saber..

*no yo no puedo... busca a Karem... yo no puedo decirte nada de ese tema así por teléfono..

Por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos, ella fue la primera en hablarle.

*Terry voy a regresar, debes saber que no te apartare del bebé, es tu hijo y tienes los mismos derechos que yo, siempre sabrá que tu eres su padre, eso no lo dudes.- Candy sabía que esto no permitiría desmoronarse del todo cuando sepa la cruda realidad de su otro hijo.

-oh..! !Candy no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esta noticia! ¿cuando llegarás?

- no lo sé, cuando arregle las cosas aquí, pero pronto, hoy hablaré con Albert.

-contaré los días para tenerte en mis brazos Julieta mía... gracias por no apartarme de mi hijo...

- Terry no te equivoques, el bebé lo tendrás, eso no te lo negaré, pero lo nuestro no puede ser... tendré que cuidar de mi hijo... yo ya no estoy sola, lo tendré a él y me debo a mi hijo...

-sabes muy bien que me divorciare... yo te quiero junto a mí... pero esta bien respestare tu decisión, hasta que yo esté libre, eso que ni te quede duda, porque tú eres mía Julieta, mia y un día te podré ofrecer un hogar completo..

Después de intercambiar algúnos mensajes más, se despidieron a pesar que insistió que ella le dijiera eso tan importante no cedió. Cuando cortó la conversación con él, llamó a su amiga, después de decirle la situación del bebé de Terry, llegaron a la conclusión que su amigo Mabinty tendría que tener una larga conversa con el castaño, ambos eran víctimas de un vil engaño, que estaba poniendo en juego la vida del bebé.

Consertaron una cita en un bar muy reservado cerca de la clínica, Eleonor se quedó al cuidado de Susana, estaba nervioso que podría ser tan importante que Candy no se lo pudo decir por teléfono.

-Terry hola... te estábamos esperando.- Karem hizo las debidas presentaciones.

- verás Terry está situación es muy difícil para mí, que te enteres de una realidad, que se muy bien que será muy dura, Candy me a pedido que te de todo mi apoyo por el bien de todos en especial por la salud del bebé de Susana.

- que tiene que ver el bebé en esto, no entiendo nada, ni la presencia de tú amigo... explicate mejor.- la miró fijamente, no entendía nada, se empezó a poner nervioso, se pasó la mano por su cabello unas cuantas veces.

- Terrencce lamentó decirte esto, pero Karem me conversó la situación, pero al saber que tú quieres a otra mujer me quita un peso de encima, no es nada grato lo que te voy a decir.- Terry miro receloso al mulato y le dedicó una mirada de interrogación a la castaña.

Volvió a mirar al mulato y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiera.

**Continuará...**

**Chicas un agradecimiento grande por sus comentarios, me hubiera gustado hablarle a cada una, pero una de ustedes me ha echado tanta prisa y ya pues de carrera que lo he subido, disculpen cualquier fallo, me dicen que les parece... Bye  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**capítulo 17**

- Terrence hace aproximadamente nueve meses conocí a una mujer, yo no sabía que era casada, después de unas semanas frecuentarnos, terminé enamorandome de ella como un tonto, un buen día desapareció de mi vida.- resoplo pesadamente, para esto Karem se dirigió a la barra, a la distancia vio como ellos hablaban, más bien Terrry guardaba silencio escuchando cada palabra de su amigo.

- dos meses en total, estuvimos saliendo, creí que era una buena mujer, cuándo recién la conocí me dijo que había tenido un accidente, estaba muy dolorida, recién se había quitado el DIU el método anticonceptivo que usaba ya hace varios años.- le explicó en breves palabra la relación que habían llevado, incluyendo el incidente que habían tenido.- y esto pasó aproximadamente hace siete meses.

Terry no entendía nada, por qué le explicaba sus amoríos con aquella mujer, él no dijo nada y mientras tomaba su copa siguió escuchando el relato.

- hace unos dos meses y medio la volví a ver y para mi sorpresa estaba embarazada, y como ya es de suponerse es casada.- Terry se removió en su asiento, por un momento se le supuso lo que venía, pero se negó a creer, Mabinty vio la reacción de él guardo silencio, Terry le indicó que siguiera.

- A esa mujer la conocí en Londres. - al decir Londres, Terry se levantó, de un sorbo se tomó toda su copa.

-Londres Londres... se repetía mentalmente... no puede ser..

- que tratas de decirme... .- pidió otra copa doble.

- esa mujer, tiene un embarazo de siete meses, no de nueve como se lo ha echo creer a su esposo.- Terry se volvio a tomar la copa de un trago.- esa mujer de la que yo me enamoré, amigo mió es tú esposa, Susana.

Terrry, no dijo nada, miró a Karem a la distancia, la cual se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, posó su penetrante mirada en el hombre que tenía a su lado, no se percató en que momento se levantó y lo tenía de la solapa de la camisa, "amigo" como podía decirle amigo, estuvo por escaso segundos en darle un par de puñetazos, como se atrevía a manchar de ese modo la reputación de Susana, no la amaba, pero ha pesar de la manera de ser de ella le tenía cariño, pero después de analizar la situación a la velocidad de la luz, todo tenía concordancia.

Soltó a Mabinty de su agarre, pidió otra copa, con esta era la cuarta, el mulato pidió otra doble, el ambiente era muy tenso, las barajas estaban en la mesa, después de hablar algúnos detalles, a pesar de sentir rabia y pena a la vez, el quería a ese bebé, le desgarro parte de su alma, al saber que lo perdería, sin haberlo tenido en sus brazos, miró fijamente al hombre que tenía al frente, se puso en su lugar, tenía que tener mucho valor para estar ahí sentado para decirle al esposo de la amante tan cruel realidad, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo ahorcar a Susana.

Pero porqué hacerlo, si él mismo había echo lo mismo, con la diferencia de que el no llevaba en su cuerpo el fruto de su amor, pero a la vez era tan diferente, con Candy el tenía sentimientos, pero Susana que...! Sólo fue una aventura la cual tuvo consecuencias, se preguntó cómo, el destino podía ser tan burlón y cruel a la vez.

- siento mucho esto, yo no tenía ni idea que Susana fuera casada.

- según lo que dices, estaría de sólo siete meses.- hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo.- él ginecólogo es su amigo, él siempre ha sido su cómplice, lo voy a matar... .- recordó que era él que supuestamente le estaba atendiendo en su problema de fertilidad, es que si lo hubiera tenido en su delante lo hubiera hecho añicos.

- ¿como estas tan seguro que sea tú hijo?

- ¡porqué según me di cuenta, ella se cuida mucho! se puso histérica cuando nos pasó aquel incidente.- Mabinty se sentía incómodo hablando de ese tema al esposo de su fugaz amante.

- Susana no quiere al bebe.- le explicó el comportamiento de las últimas semanas de ella.

Terry, en contra de su voluntad sonrió a hora comprendia el comportamiento de Susana, sabía muy bien que con el nacimiento del bebe quedaría completamente descubierta, miró detenidamente a su acompañante, le inspiró confianza, exsalo todo el aire que tenía, esto significaba su libertad, recordó las primeras palabras de Mabinty, al ser amigo de Karem se le supuso que él estaba al tanto de la realidad de su matrimonio.

- Susana lleva dos meses y medio en el hospital.- sonrío con ironía. - esta en días de "salir de cuenta"

- que piensas hacer a hora, que sabes la verdad.- interrogó Mabinty.- yo quiero al bebe.

- me parece lo correcto, después que nazca el bebe se harán las pruebas debidas, para qué, quede constancia que realmente eres el padre, por mi no tengas problemas, yo tenía mucha ilusión con él, pero sería incapaz de anteponerme entre el amor de un padre para su hijo.

- gracias, Terrencce, no sabes como lamento esta situación, he sabido que le has pedido el divorcio y que Susana se niega a dártelo

- si, así es, tendré que hablar con mi abogado, a hora las cosas han cambiado.

-lo sé, si en algo te puedo servir, cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

- gracias, pero lo importante a hora es vigilar a Susana, por el bien del bebe, seguro estoy que tratará de escapar.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo como sobrellevar la situación, entre los dos la tendrían vigilada, claro está sin hacerle saber que ellos estaban al tanto de la realidad, sabían muy bien que en el estado que estaba podrían poner en peligro tanto a ella como al bebe.

Dos semanas cumplidas de ese encuentro, Susana se puso de parto, la madre de ella estaba junto a los padres de Terry. La señora Marlong estaba muy nerviosa a petición de su hija, estuvo presente en el alumbramiento, la niña era muy pequeña, a penas dos kilos cuatrocientos gramos fue lo que peso, a pesar de que algúnas semanas atrás ya le habían puestos un tratamiento para la maduración de los pulmones de la criatura, nació con un grave problema de respiración, por lo cual la niña fue ingresada a neonatos en una incubadora especial, pero esto no era el motivo de los nervios de la señora, su nieta recién nacida era de un color muy canelado, y sabía ella que esto era imposible, tanto su familia como la de su yerno eran de tez blanca, se le supuso lo peor conociendo a su hija.

Terry junto a Mabinty, se encontraba en el consultorio del ginecólogo amigo de Susana, después de que casi el castaño le diera una paliza, los tres hablaron calmadamente, esté les conversó todo lo que sabía, confesó lo que Susana le confiara, diciendo que estaba arrepentido y se ofreció en ayudarlos, motivo por lo que a hora estaban ahí reunidos, la pediatra encargada de la bebe se les unió, el diagnóstico dado era muy favorable, en cuanto la niña fuera capaz de respirar por si sola y cogiera algo más de peso se le daría de alta.

Terry disimulo muy bien su coraje, cuando la señora Marlong se inventó una historia increíble de su familia diciendo que ella tenía antepasados de color, por lo cual la bebe había heredado la genética de la familia, Susana estaba muy satisfecha de la agilidad de su madre al ver inventado semejante mentira que ni a ella misma se le había ocurrido.

Mabinty, dos veces al día visitaba a la bebe, el no tenía duda sentía a esa pequeña tan parte suya, nadie jamás se percató de su presencia sólo Terry, el ginecólogo, la pediatra y la jefa de enfermeras estaban al tanto de sus visitas.

El mismo día del parto de Susana, llegó Candy, karem juntó Albert la esperaban en la puerta de arribos internacionales, con sus cinco meses su barriguita puntiaguda, no pasaba desapercibida del todo, pero con el abrigo que llevaba a simple vista lo desimulaba muy bien, y con el carrito del equipaje por delante de ella, sus dos amigos no se percataron de su estado, cuando Karem la vio corrió a su encuentro.

- Candy... amiga..! ¡bien venida!.- las dos se abrazaron efusivamente.

- Bert... .- se abrazó a su amigo.

Karem se quedó estática en el mismo sitio que la dejará para abrazar a su novio, miro a Candy, luego al rubio, él le dedicó una mirada, que guardará silencio, al momento del abrazo ambos se percataron del embarazo de su amiga.

- Candy, que tal el viaje.- le preguntó Albert, mirándola por el retrovisor.

- bien Bert, un poco cansado, pero al dormir en gran parte del vuelo se me hizo más corto que el de ida.

- Y dime ¿ te gustó Grecia? hace muchos años que no voy por ahí.- dijo Karem.- y no creó que regrese al parecer, la comida allí engordar mucho...

Albert la miro enseguida, estaba sentada en la parte de atrás con su amiga, Karem se alzó de hombros al ver su mirada acusadora.

- ¿tú crees? no temas, todos no somos iguales, a mí en particular la Neoyorquina es la que me está haciendo ganar peso con regularidad.

- Candy... .- Karem no sabía como actuar, casi se desmaya al percatarse del embarazo, se preguntó porqué no se lo había dicho, supuso que era para evitar tenerla pegada al oído, para que hiciera lo correcto, por qué conociéndose, sabía muy bien que esté era el motivo por lo que no quería volver.

Nadie dijo nada en relación al embarazo, Albert la miraba con sincero cariño, a hora comprendía el desespero que tenía su amigo al no tener noticias de ella, llegaron al departamento.

- y bien, se van animar! a preguntar lo que quieren saber!

- no! contestó Karem. - saliendo de la cocina con la tetera y tres tazas.- estamos esperando que te confieses por tí sola.

- esta bien. - se sentó en el sillón delante de la chimenea que la había encendido Albert, esté guardaba silencio, sabía que el ambiente pronto arderia conocía muy bien a las dos.

Del bolso extrajo unas ecografías y se las dio.- es un niño... en dos semanas tendré seis meses, seré madre soltera, pero el bebe tendrá a su padre, este fin de semana iré a casa por que ni Pauna, ni Tom lo saben. - respiro como si se liberará de un peso.- alguna pregunta?.

- ¿ quieres que te acompañé a Miami?¿te casaras con el padre?

- pero que dices..! como me voy a casar con un cura.- toreo la pregunta de su amiga.

-Candy White no te hagas la graciosa, sabes muy bien a que me refiero...

- y noo...! iré en avión, no pretendo conducir, ni ir en tren.- la corto, sabía que le daría un gran repertorio. -esto tengo que hacerlo sola.- no era cobarde pero sólo la idea de enfrentar a su familia la atemorizaba, y más por haber tardado tanto tiempo, su vientre era muy notorio.

- Dulce, tú no te preocupes por el trabajo, tomate tu tiempo, ve con tú madre, ella querrá pasar este tiempo que queda contigo, disfruta de tu embarazo, pronto llegarán las fiestas navideñas e iremos a verte.

Llevaban una hora conversando, de todo lo relacionado a Grecia, de los amigos de allí, de las islas visitadas, lo enamorada que estaba de esas tierras, le enseñó un sin fin de fotos, cuando sonó el timbre, los tres sabían quién era, sólo por el hecho de no haber tocado el telefonillo del portal del edificio, ni el conserje había llamado anunciando visita.

- bueno Candy, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos algúnos pendientes, si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas. - Albert se despidió, no terminaba de hablar que Karem ya estaba lista junto a él.

- lo mismo amiga, cualquier cosa, vendré corriendo. - la abrazo.- aunque aún estoy resentida contigo, trataré de perdonarte por no decirme que pronto tendría sobrino.- le palmeo el vientre.

Estaban en esas, cuando volvio a sonar el timbre.

- vamos vamos... se ve que alguien está muy desesperado... río Karem.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Terry los miro con sorpresa, se le había pasado ese detalle que Candy talvez tenía visita, que era lo más seguro, se saludaron, Albert le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero resignado le palmeo el hombro como saludo, después que el par de novios terminarán de irse, Terry busco la mirada de su Julieta, ella se hizo aún lado dándole paso.

- Candy. - la abrazo, acarició su vientre.- mi amor llegaste, este tiempo se me hizo eterno.

Después de que se comunicarán, hace dos semanas, siguieron en contacto tanto por el wssp y por llamadas, a la distancia ella le dio todo su apoyo, cuando él quedo destrozado al saber la verdad, estaba muy entusiasmado y quería al bebe que supuestamente tendría con Susana.

Ella también pensó encontrarlo en el aeropuerto, pero a penas encendio su celular le llegó los mensajes de Romeo en los que le decia, que Susana se puso de parto y que tenía que estar ahí en contra de su voluntad, por que había coincidido con su llegada, pero ambos sabían que era lo correcto para no levantar sospechas, hasta de la misma Susana.

-Candy que pasa? .- la enfrentó, ella desvió su cara cuando trató de besarla, se fijó la manera fría de ella, a pesar de que ya lo había advertido que ellos dos no tendrían nada.

-Terry, no hagas las cosas más difícil, ella no se creía del todo, del engaño de las fotos, ella tenía ganas de perderse en sus brazos, lo había extrañado horrores, pera esa punzante duda la detenía.

- como quieres que te lo diga.- se sentaron en el sofa, la tomo de su mentón para que mirará sus ojos, que los estaba evitando . - te amo con todo mi ser, que yo sin tí, no podría vivir, mi alma y mi vida estan en tus manos, tú Julieta mía eres todo para mí, no me alejes de tú vida, seamos una familia.

Ella en silencio, escuchó cada palabra de él, sus esmeraldas se perdieron en la penetrante mirada de él.

- no me engañas? .- sus ojos no resistieron ni un segundo más, derramando todas las lágrimas que ella retenia.

- no mi amor, sería incapaz, tú y este bebe, son mi más grande tesoro.- la abrazo. - pronto seremos una familia completa, dime Julieta donde quieres casarte?.- le dijo esto, y le entregó una cajita de mediano tamaño, que traía en una bolsa de compras de una exclusiva tienda de bebes.

- hablas en serío? si aún no te divorcias y ya estás haciendo planes de boda. - le dio un pequeño manoton en su pierna, mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba sus lágrimas, al ver el regalo se dispuso abrirlo.

Eran unas botitas tejidas de bebe, de color blanco con azul, quedó maravillada, el tejido era de un hilo muy fino, eran maravillosos, Terry al ver que no los sacaba de la caja del todo, la animo que lo hiciera.

-Terry...!. - dentro de las botitas había una diminuta cajita de terciopelo,que al abrirlo se quedó estupefacta.

Terry cogió la cajita y saco el anillo.  
- Señorita Candicce White, Julieta Capuleto, aceptas casarte conmigo y no aceptó un no! es sí o sí, no hay más opción.

- ahhh... Romeo Montesco, no dejas tantas opciones, pero cuando tengas en sus manos los papeles necesarios de su libertad, que no le quede ni una duda, señorTerrencce Granchester que está Julieta acepta su propuesta.

- como siempre muy lista, pecosa mía, mientras tanto aceptas llevar este anillo como muestra de mi compromiso y amor por tí.

- si! pero antes de eso quiero una cosa. - se acercó a él y lo beso, Terry correspondio con toda su pasión, a la cercanía de los dos el bebe empezó a moverse, Terry lo sintió claramente.

-hey parece que este pequeñín a estado al pendiente de todo. - le acarició el vientre, ambos rieron al percatarse como se movía al contacto. Terry le hablo palabras cariñosas a su bebe, le planteó todo sus planes que tenía para él, Candy no pudo soportar esa charla, su sensibilidad estaba por los suelos, cuando se percató de los sollozos de ella la abrazo con ternura, después de un rato hablaron a lo referente al parto de Susana y a los acontecimientos de todo a lo que se refería a Mabinty y la bebe.

-Candy, desde la última vez que venimos tu y yo, no he venido por aquí.- llegaron al restaurante de su amigo a cenar, ella tenía unos antojos de aquella comida, el amigo no estaba, pero fueron muy bien atendidos, sus amigos, el personal de allí felicitaron a la pareja por la noticia evidente que iban hacer papas.

Después de cenar, caminaron por largo rato por el parque, Terry no volvería al hospital, la señora Marlong quedaría al cuidado de su hija, por lo cual es castaño descansaría.

- me permites que te acompañé, yo hablaré con tú mamá.- Terry se negaba dejarla que se fuera sola.

- esta bien, pero no respondo que mi madre te tire un florero por la cabeza, al ver que me has seducido, ó de que Ton te rete aún duelo.- bromeó, término aceptando a tanta persistencia de él.

Terry, durmió con ella, dormir, dormir... no tanto, se amaron con cuidado, para los dos fue una experiencia muy grata, las ganas y el deseo que se tenían eran más fuerte de lo que ellos recordarán, abrazados con sus piernas entrelazadas amanecieron, con un golpecito quedó se despertaron, sonrieron se quedaron ahí acariciando el vientre, y hablandole al bebe.

Apartir de ese día, oficialmente Terry se mudó con ella, sabía muy bien que ya no había motivo alguno para volver a esa casa, a penas Susana estuviera recuperada del todo, su abogado se presentaría con los papeles del divorcio y si ella no aceptaba a las buenas, la denunciarian, el padre de Mabinty se haría personalmente cargo del caso de su hijo, en los días que llevaba ingresada la bebe, ella no hizo intención alguna por ir a verla, a pesar que la enfermera insistió, para que le diera el pecho, ella se negó rotundamente.

La señora Marlong, se percató que algo no andaba bien, su comadre Eleonor después de la cesárea, fue un par de veces, pero la noto recelosa, a pesar de que ella le preguntará que le pasaba, Eleonor quito importancia, diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Cuando el matrimonio Granchester se enteró de realidad de la situación, Eleonor no daba crédito que Susana sería capaz de semejante engaño, ella también hablo con el amigo ginecólogo de Susana y le conversó con más detalles, la forma como tenía engañado a su hijo, mientras él quería tener un hijo, ella se burlaba de sus deseos, sintió ganas de darle un par de bofetadas a su ahijada, pero por petición de su hijo, desimulo y se comió su coraje, para no poner a Susana a la defensiva y dar tiempo que la bebe salga de los cuidadados necesarios para darle de alta.

Cuando a Susana le dieron de alta, lo hizo sola, la bebe no podía llevarsela, ella aún se tendría que quedar internada, lo que no sabía que la familia de Mabinty eran muy amigos del dueño de la clínica y se encargarían de retener el tiempo posible a la bebe allí.

- ¿dónde está tu esposo? .- preguntó la madre al llegar a la casa.

- de viaje, anoche me dijo que se iría, a un viaje de negocios.- dijo esto sin darle importancia.

- de negocios, ¿estás segura? yo las veces que he estado aquí en la casa no lo he visto para nada, le he preguntado a la servidumbre y no responden nada.

- ahh... no...! no lo puedo creer...no puede ser que este con la mosca muerta de Candy.

- ¿ quién es ella?

- una mujercita,estoy segura que ellos tienen algo.- Susana echaba fuego de sus ojos. - ¡mama! ¡Terry me ha pedido el divorcio.

- ¡que! hablaré con Eleonor, ella no lo permitirá que te dejé, y aún más con la bebe.

- la bebe.- rio con ganas. - eso no es problema para él, está dispuesto a quedarsela.- siempre me lo dijo.

- pero Susana, esa bebe...

- mira madre ahorrate tus sermones..  
No siguió, Claudia con unos toques en la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

- adelante... que se te ofrece Cluaudia... que haces vestida así.- Claudia estaba vestida con ropa de calle, sabía muy bien que ese día volvía Susana y como la persona correcta que era, la espero para decirle que dejaba el trabajo.

- señora abajo la esperan, y aprovechó para decirle que renunció, abandono está casa.

- no te atreveras, te conozco bien, no dejarás a tú niño, vieja inútil.- esto ya lo gritó, Claudia, pidió permiso y se retiró, en la puerta tenía su equipaje, en la cera de la mansión un coche de la propiedad de la familia Granchester estaba esperándola.

- buenas tardes, tome asiento. - contestó de mala gana. - que se le ofrece.

- mi nombre es Robert Granado, abogado del señor Terrencce Granchester, el motivo de mi visita... Le planteó todo con lujo de detalle, poniendola al tanto que Terry y todos sabían, de la realidad de la paternidad de la bebe, pataleo y chillo, con tanto alboroto, la señora Marlong fue en busca de su hija.

Después de tranquilizarse, se percató en la suma de dinero que le daba, que era muy sustanciosa, la familia Granchester sabía que esto la terminaría convenciendo, a parte le dejaba la mansión y dos coches. pero le dejó claro que él no asumiría la paternidad de la niña.

- has ganado, pero juro, jamás serás feliz, te lo juro Terrencce Granchester, nunca serás feliz.- lo maldigo con todo su ser, ella no sabía cuánto de magnitud tendría el fruto de su deseo.

No pasaba ni una hora, se peleó con su madre por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar, cuando llegó otra visita, el padre de Mabinty con otro colega.

- y ustedes que se les ofrece.- Susana se fijó, en el parecido del señor que tenía en su narices con su ex amante.

- después de presentarse,dijo directamente lo que querían.

- se la pueden quedar, yo no la quiero.- como ya esperaban la reacción de ella, llevaban todos los documentos necesario para hacer legal la entrega de la bebe al padre biológico, a pesar del lloro y la súplicas de la madre, no tuvo ni una pizca de sentimientos de entregar a su pequeña hija, que ni un sólo dia había ido a verla.

**Continuará... **

**Gracias hermosas por el apoyo, como siempre, voy de carrera, subo el capítulo y me voy al trabajo... necesito vacanses... **

**Susanblue, Ivonne Saldaa, Maripili, Zafiro Azul Granchester,Conny de Granchester, Iris, Maribel, Eva Granchester, Julia, Nina Andry, Olgaliz,Consti Granchester... gracias por todos sus mensajes, algúnas me han hecho reír, cada uno de sus comentarios me hacen feliz... espero y me digan que les parece este capítulo un abrazo a cada una de ustedes y a todas las lectoras anónimas. **

**Dios me las Bendiga.. bye... **


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

La noche antes de que dieran de alta a Susana, Terry invito a su departamento a sus padres ha cenar y darles la noticia que al final si serían abuelos. Sabía que su madre estaba muy ilusionada con el hijo que supuestamente tendría con Susana y enterarse de la realidad de todo había sido muy duro para ella, antes del anochecer fue la última vez que visitó a su aún esposa por recomendación del abogado que llevaba el caso.

- les tengo una sorpresa.. que sé que les va a gustar.- miró su reloj, su rubia estaba por llegar.

- Eso no lo dudes... de sólo ver tu cara de felicidad, nosotros ya somos felices.- Eleonor se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en su frente.

- Dime Terrencce, seguro estas, que has cocinado tú... .- el padre lo miraba con recelo, no llegaba a creérselo, el delicado olor que llegaba hasta ellos era divino, sabían muy bien que la cocina no era el fuerte de su hijo.

-Bueno, he tenido... .- no terminó de contestar el timbre sono, y se apresuró en ir al encuentro de su recien llegada.

Cuando Candy entró, Terry le dio un beso en sus labios, haciendola sonrojarse, la dirigió hacía la sala, los padres de Terry estaban de pie, los dos se quedaron paralizados, todo se esperaron pero menos ver a Candy embarazada, se les supuso que esa era la sorpresa, no la cena que le darían a degustar, a hora si que creyeron que su hijo si había cocinado pero con la ayuda y supervisión de su vecina.

- pero Candy, que linda sorpresa.- Eleonor fue la primera en reaccionar, le dio un par de besos, la abrazo y le acarició su vientre.- de cuánto tiempo estas.

- De cinco y medio, señora Eleonor un gusto saludarla. - de igualmanera pero menos cariñosa saludo a Richard, esté le imponía respeto, como un hijo a su padre, los colores no abandonaban su rostro, al contrario segura estaba que tendría la apariencia de una granada.

- Terry, no me digas que ustedes dos...y que... hay Dios...- Eleonor estaba muy emocionada, sus palabras se cortaban, el castaño completo su diálogo, confirmando lo que sospechaban.

- si madre, en cuanto me divorcie, y nazca nuestro bebe, nos casaremos.- diciendo esto se abrazó a su Julieta.

- esta es la noticia más maravillosa que he recibido en años. - a Eleonor se le escaparon algúnas lágrimas.

- mujer no te pongas así.- Richard la abrazo, acto seguido abrazo a su hijo, felicitandolo comprendía muy bien lo sentimientos de su esposa, si estuvo a punto de acompañarla en el llanto, conocían a su hijo y sabían lo mal que lo había pasado, por los últimos acontecimientos.

- hayyyy... pero como quieres que me ponga, esto no me lo esperaba, no sabes mi niña la felicidad que has traído a mi familia. - volvio abrazar a Candy, la cual estaba muy conmovida, comprendía muy bien aquella familia.

Después de compartir la cena, la cual era exquisita, quedándose complacidos con su futura nuera, era una experta cocinera, hablaron de los planes que tenían para el futuro, que darón en verse en una semana en Miami sí todo salía como lo tenían previsto.

Eran las doce del medio día cuando, salían del aeropuerto, la pareja de enamorados estaban felices, Terry acaba de recibir la noticia de que Susana había firmado los papeles del divorcio, era cuestión de trámites, y quedaría libre, para poder casarse como lo tenían planeado.

Candy al salir a las calles de su ciudad, se empezó a sentir nerviosa, el momento que tanto temía, dar la cara con su madre, había llegado, tenía aprendido un repertorio, ya se imaginaba claramente lo que le diría, Terry alquiló un lujoso coche, no un deportivo como él estaba acostumbrado, si no un Mercedes clásico del año, el castaño al ver el cambio del semblante de ella, le apretó su mano, para que sintiera que él estaba allí, sabía que esto le era muy difícil.

Candy no había llamado para informar de su llegada, así que cuando llegó a su casa no había nadie, la casa quedaba muy cerca de la playa, en una urbanización de clase media, un dúplex, estacionaron el auto en el garage, con su llaves entraron, al entrar respiro ruidosamente, este era el aire de su casa que había extrañado, ese olor tan peculiar a floral a dulce, no sabía a que se debía, pero ese olor a hogar era que tanto anhelaba, Terry juraba que casi era el mismo olor que se percibía en el departamento de ella.

Candy sabía que estaban por llegar los ocupantes de la casa, su madre como siempre, dejaba la comida preparada, y siempre la hora de la comida era sagrada, tuvo la tentación de ir calentando lo preparado, pero sabía que tal vez nadie comería esa tarde.

- tranquila mi amor, verás que todo saldrá bien.- trató de tranquilizarla no paraba de caminar de un lado para el otro mirando su reloj.

- Terry no puedo, esto es muy difícil. - él se levantó del sofa y se acercó a ella, en ese preciso momento, se escuchó estacionar un coche, y las voces de dos personas dirigirse a la casa.

- Candy... avanzó a cogerla en sus brazos, tanto fue sus nervios que se desvaneció.

- ¿que pasa aquí? . - Pauna entró en ese preciso momento, detrás de ella venía Tom. - Candy...Candy... .- grito desesperada. - que le pasó.- acortó la distancia, pero como Terry era mucho más alto, no la vio del todo, lo guió hacía el sofa.- ¿quién es usted?

-se desmayó...! . - Terry la llevo hacía el sofa. -ooohhh... estupendo, valla plan pecosa, tendré que dar la cara por los dos.- pensaba, mientras la recostaba y dejaba en evidencia su secreto. - Terrencce Granchester señora, novio de su hija.- se presentó, lo dijo sin respirar, estuvo a punto de seguirla y desmayarse, era un buen ejemplo para seguir, término riéndose internamente de su disparate.

- Tom, no te quedes ahí, ve por la colonia y algodón.- reprendió a su hijo, mientras se acercó a su hija, su cara estaba desencajada.

- pero,Candy...que broma es esta. - se percató del embarazo de su hija, miró al castaño, todo esto ocurría en segundos, pero para Terry se le estaba haciendo una eternidad.

- señora, como sabra Candy estaba de viaje, y, prefirió venir a decírselo personalmente, es por eso que no se lo dijo por telefono.

-Candy, despierta.- le puso el algodón empapado en se quedó aún lado, Terry por un instante percibió las ganas de salir corriendo del chico, esto lo atemorizo, acaso la madre de Candy era de temer.

- Tom, llama al médico. - esto no es normal, seguro no se ha estado alimentando bien.

- señora White, ella estaba bien, han sido los nervios, cuando los oyó llegar se desvaneció.

- ¿como dijo que se llama?

- Terrencce Granchester...

- Terrencce Granchester... Granchester... ¿de Londres? .- le sonaba el apellido

- si señora, mis padres son Richard Granchester y Eleonor Baker.

- mmm... .-Candy empezó a despertarse.- Terry... - lo llamó entre su aún inconsciencia, el castaño la miro, y luego miro a Pauna.

-acercarte muchacho.- lo reprendió, Tom ahogo su risa. - de modo que eres Terry...Romeo ¿ verdad?.- Terry asintió.- Pauna recordó que así lo llamaba su hija en sus delirios.

Candy entre abrió los ojos, de la posición que se encontraba vio tres cabezas que la miraban fijamente, de un sobresalto recordó dónde estaba.

-mamá..! . - enseguida quiso incorporarse.

- estás bien..! no te levantes aún, ¿como te sientes? . - le dio un vaso de agua.

Candy, con lentitud bebió el líquido vital, ha su lado derecho se encontraba sentado Terry, su madre y hermano en frente, y no apartaban la mirada de los dos, ella los miraba con timidez, con vergüenza, ninguno de los presentes de animaba a decir nada, los cuales estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- mamá yo yo... nosotros.. .- trató de hablar sabía que le debía una explicación a su madre, a su familia, pero Pauna la corto, sabía que tenía que ingerir la noticia tan evidente, pero no se sentía preparada para hablar con ellos dos, con su hija, en esos momentos, necesitaba aire.

- ¡a hora...no! no digas nada... lo importante es que estés bien a hora.. ¿ya han comido?

- aún no.. pero mamá yo quiero hablar primero contigo..

Su madre sonrió, con un semblante indescifrable.- me parece Candy, que has tardado mucho tiempo, media hora más no varía tanto, ¿no te parece? a hora tienes que alimentarte.- diciendo esto, le hablo a su hijo. - Tom, prepara la mesa, se disculpó y se retiró.

La pareja quedaron en el salón, por primera vez Candy se sintió por un segundo una extraña en su propia casa, lo que se temía, a su madre le había impactado la noticia, Terry se acercó más hacia ella y la abrazo, tratando de indicarle con ese gesto que él estaba ahí, que no estaba sola, ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa, deseo con todas sus fuerzas, que terminará el día y ya estar acostada, sabía que para esa hora, la tormenta en su casa ya habría pasado, a la distancia escucho, que Tom hablaba con su madre.

Tom, sabía que la nueva noticia la había descontrolado, le hablo tratando que llevará de la mejor manera la situación, él sabía que su hermana lo estaba pasando la de Caín, pudo ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos, ambos sabían los sueños de su madre, pero él no quería que su hermana se sintiera así, se dio cuenta que su novio se desvivia por ella, el poco tiempo que los vio juntos, le agradó mas que su antiguo ex cuñado.

- mamá, no te portes así, entiende que esto también es difícil para ellos dos, se que no ha sido la mejor forma de enterarte de que pronto "serás abuela" .- diciendo esto último, se lo recalcó y se lo dijo en un tono burlón.

- en que he fallado, Tom, tú hermana no es una quinceañera, si hace poco rompió con su compromiso y a hora está embarazada de otro.

- parece mentira, que yo te esté hablando de esto! pero en el corazón madre... no se manda.. y se ve que se quieren, te pido que por favor a hora trates de entenderla, ella a hora nos necesita, es nuestro deber apoyarla.- se abrazo a su madre.

Algunas lágrimas derramó la señora, sabía que su hijo tenía razón, no había vuelta atrás y lo mejor era saber los planes que tenía su hija y apoyarla como la familia unida que siempre habían sido, pensó en el bebé, después del disgusto, le embargo la felicidad, y sabía que Terrry no era ningun otro, era él mismo, el mismo por el cual su hija con su corazón de niña se enamoró, recordó lo mal que la paso su pequeña con la separación, su hijo tenía razón.

Candy, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina, le embargo sentimientos al ver a sus dos seres queridos ahí abrazados, incapaz de interrumpir, por un momento, sintió la necesidad de aquel calor, Tom, se percató y con uno de sus brazos lo estiró hacía ella y la invitó para que se uniera a ellos, al acercarse, los tres quedaron unidos por el abrazo, las dos mujeres lloraban a mares.

- perdóname madre... por haberte fallado!

- no Candy, este bebé no es un fallo, sólo que no has sabido hacer las cosas, pero ya está, yo te quiero, eres mi hija y recuerda que siempre te apoyaré. - esto se lo decían entre sollozos.

Después de la comida, hablaron de miles de cosas, aunque la mayoría se relacionaban al bebé, salieron a caminar por la playa, Tom no los acompañó, tenía que volver a clases, le conversaron de sus planes, un disgusto más se llevó la mayor al saber que él ya era casado y que estaba en los trámites del divorcio, pero ya visto lo visto, de nada servía enfadarse con su hija, como decía Tom, entre ellos dos se percibía a la distancia el amor que se tenían.

El último jueves de noviembre, llegó Terry con sus padres a parte de compartir juntos la cena de Accion de Gracias, el castaño aprovecharía la ocasión para pedir la mano de Candy formalmente. El encuentro con las dos antiguas amigas, fue muy emotivo, a pesar que en el pasado, se vieran una sola vez por año simpatizaban muy bien, Pauna los alojó en su casa, el matrimonio Granchester estaban complacidos de ver a su hijo feliz, se lo veía un hombre completo.

Las semanas pasaban volando, Terry todos los viernes casi al anochecer llegaba a la casa de Pauna, ella desde el primer día lo alojó en su casa, claro está, en habitacion separadas, ya ellos se las arreglaban para tener privacidad y estar juntos, decidieron que Candy se quedaría ahí hasta las navidades y para fin de año volvería a Nueva Yoork, Pauna pediría una excedencia, se quedaría junto a su hija hasta después del nacimiento de su nieto.

Las fiestas de fin de año lo celebraron juntos, en la mansión Andley, Candy a sus casi siete meses se la veía reluciente, Annie junto a su esposo informaron que dentro de siete meses también serían padres, Candy percibió, que la tía Elroy la miraba distinto como aún principio, juraría que hasta con cariño, Rosamary de sus últimos viaje trajo un montón de regalos para los mas pequeños, incluido para su futuro sobrino, la relación de las dos rubias era con mucha complicidad, Candy en el poco tiempo aprendió a quererla, casi de la misma manera que Albert.

La segunda semana de enero llegó Pauna, Albert tenía temor sabía que había dejado pasar algúnas oportunidades de haber sido sincero, temía que por un descuido, Pauna coincidiera con Rosamary ó su tía, y temía que a ellas talvez si las reconociera.

Seguían viviendo en el departamento de ella, aunque en ocasiones se pasaban por la de él, Candy quiso entregarle las llaves a Albert, pero este se negó rotundamente.

La tía Elroy antes de irse a Chicago organizó una cena invito a toda su familia y a Candy junto a Terry, Albert estaba muy nervioso, la tía lo organizó sola, él se enteró un día antes, pero cuando vio solo llegar al futuro matrimonio sin Pauna, respiró con alivio. Pauna ese día saldría con Eleonor.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, todos derrochaban felicidad, las mujeres organizaban el baby Shower de la futura mamá.

- Candy esto me recuerda, que tengo algo para tu bebe.- diciendo esto se levantó y volvio con una cajita y se la entregó.

- ohh... señora Elroy es hermoso.- una manta tejida, muy bien acabada, la señora era una experta tejiendo, internamente en la familia le decían " mujer araña"

- tía pero por qué ha puesto G. A. las iniciales de la compañía y están al revés.- Annie se fijó de las iniciales.

Albert río nervioso, sólo a la tía se le ocurría hacer esto con las iniciales, tras él los demas también rieron.

- ya decía yo, que en algo me había equivocado, que quieres ya estoy mayor...

- ahh... no pasa nada.- Candy quito importancia.- a mí me gusta, esta bellísimo.. .- se levantó y le dio un beso a la señora, está estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Candy deberías darle más besos, la tía es muy buena en tejer, pero es mezquina en su trabajo ¿ no chicos? lo hace solo para la família. - Albert tenía ganas de darle un zapatazo, para que Annie se callara.

- Annie, la tía ya está mayor y con el tiempo la gente cambia.- Paty quiso arreglar las cosas, su marido le había conversado "el secreto".- y es más a Candy yo la siento de la familia, mis hijos la quieren como una tía ¿verdad Stear?

- Si candy te has ganado a mis hijos.- toda la conversa se desvió hacia los pequeños Cornwell.

Antes de irse, Candy volvio agradecer su regalo, pasaron una noche inolvidable, la rubia prometió en ir a Chicago a visitar a la tía Elroy.

**Continuará... **

**hola... ya se que es muy corto jejeje... en unos minutos subo el otro, aunque no sé si les valla a gustar :´)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Era catorce de febrero, Terry junto a Candy, salieron desde la mañana, se dedicarían hacer compras de algúnas cositas que les hacía falta para el bebe, se divirtieron como enanos en una tienda de dulces, ya llegando la tarde, decidieron ir a comer, Pero no lo hicieron en el centro Comercial, Candy quería ir al restaurante que estaba por su casa, el del amigo, bromearon diciendo que después del embarazo no volverían, por qué, quedarían totalmente asqueado, no había semana que no fueran una o dos veces, los antojos de la pecosa eran terribles.

El restaurante no tenía parking, estacionaron cerca, para que luego no caminara mucho, Candy estaba medio cansada, su vientre era inmenso y ya le pesaba mucho. Estaban tan entretenidos que no se fijaron de un coche conocido estacionado en el semáforo delante de ellos, cruzaron el paso de cebra, sólo escucharon al auto acelerar, Terry temiendo lo peor protegió con su cuerpo a Candy, pero no pudo evitar que callera, el se llevó todo el golpe, prácticamente lo atropello, el auto se dio a la fuga, algúnos curiosos se acercaron, se armó tremendo alboroto otra persona también resultó atropellada, en menos de quince minutos ya estaba cuatros ambulancia y la policía.

- Terryyyy... fue el grito ahogado, lo que escucho de ella, seguro estaba que jamás lo olvidaría.

Candy, cuando callo al pavimento, se sintió perdida,Terry a pesar de lo dolido que estaba casi se arrastró hasta donde estaba ella.

- Candyyy... mi amor despierta.- ella entre abrió los ojos y muy despacio hablo.

-no te preocupes amor, abrazame fuerte.- al abrazarla, le dio un pequeño beso y al mirarla, ella le sonrió y con un suspiro lo nombró. - Terryyy... .- fue lo último que de sus labios oyó, quedó inconsciente.

Candyyyy... noooo... despierta... nuestro bebe... hazlo por él, por favor... no me abandones...

- no no... no la mueva.- intervino una de las personas que estaba ahí.

-por favor llamen a una ambulancia...- daba gritos, estaba tan fuera de si que no se daba cuenta de los daños propios.

Cuando estaban en el hospital, la familia Granchester fue la primera en llegar, Richard le aviso a Albert para que fuera personalmente avisarle a Pauna, esto para el rubio no fue nada grato, Candy no tenía un diagnóstico favorable, cuando llegaron al departamento, Pauna se encontraba de los nervios, ninguno de los dos celulares respondían, ella al tener la ventana abierta escucho en la lejanía las sirenas, y tuvo un mal presentimiento, su corazón de madre le decia que su hija no estaba bien, cuando vio a Karem y Albert en la puerta, dio por echo que algo muy grave había pasado.

- ¿ que le pasó a mi hija? ¿ donde está?.- al ver los semblantes de los recien llegados, no le quedó duda, ellos guardaron silencio, no se esperaban tal recibimiento.- contesten, díganme que paso... .- Pauna ya lloraba.

- señora, no es facil para mi decirle esto, pero tiene que ser fuerte.- resoplo, a pesar de su dolor, tenía que mostrar fortaleza.- han tenido un accidente a pocas calles de aquí, a hora, Candy y Terry estan hospitalizados.

-nooo... no puede ser, mi hija, Dios mío.- grito, lágrimas de desesperación bañaron su rostro.

- Pauna, tranquila... si nos ponemos de los nervios... no ayudaremos en nada. - Karem la abrazo con fuerza

- ¿ pero como están? ¿y el bebe? .- Pauna intento saber más, pero no obtuvo repuesta, ellos tampoco sabían nada, sólo lo dicho por Richard, que no era mucho.

- aún no lo sabemos, hemos venido por usted para ir al hospital.- contestó Albert, no le dijo lo que Richard le adelantó, Candy de los dos era la que más grave estaba, a pesar que el más golpeado del accidente había sido su amigo.

- Eleonor... ! ¿como estan? ¿como esta Candy? .- preguntó a su amiga, fue a la primera que vio cuando llegaron.

- Pauna...! - se abrazó a ella. - mira ahí viene el médico.

-Familiares de Candicce White.- pregunto en la sala de espera, en la cual estaba, los Granchester, los hermanos Cornwell , Albert y Karem.

- yo soy su mamá, dígame como esta mi hija... .- se acercó al médico.- dígame... . lloro.- como está... y el bebé?.- Karem, la cogió del hombro, la señora estaba destrozada.

- no les voy a mentir, su estado es muy crítico, le hemos inducido al coma, estamos haciendo lo necesario, le practicaremos una cesárea, el bebé parece que no ha sufrido daño alguno, pero hay un inconveniente, la paciente ha perdido mucha sangre, hemos cortejado su tipo es de AB RH negativo, ni aquí, ni en los hospitales de la ciudad, ni a los alrededores, no hay del tipo, las cuales la señora necesita, y me temo que con la cesárea pierda más y la cual es necesaria, tememos que hacérsela, hay que sacar al bebé, la salud de la paciente es demasiado delicada, y con una crisis podemos perder a los dos.

Pauna con la noticia, se quedó callada, todos la miraron, acto seguido se desvaneció, por Karem y Albert evitaron que se callera, rapidamente el médico la atendió, cuando reaccionó, enseguida recordó todo, lloró con desgarro a pesar de haber sido sedada, el dolor era muy grande, sintió que perdería a su pequeña.

-Pauna, quiero preguntarle, ¿ sabe de algun familiar suyo, que tenga ese tipo de sangre, Piénselo bien, hay que actuar rápido. - Albert hablo con ella, en su familia había dos personas que lo tenían, pero sentía que todo se le estaba saliendo de sus manos, Pauna se enteraría de su secreto, y estas circunstancia no eran las mejores, pero la salud de Candy era lo primero.

- nooo... que yo sepa, Candy lo sabía, ella regularmente donaba su sangre y a hora nadie puede ayudar a mi hija.

- Pauna, en mi familia hay dos personas que la tienen.. mi tía, que a hora está en Chicago, y mi hermana, pero ella a hora está por áfrica, he hablado con mi tía, saldrá en el primer vuelo hacia acá.

- Chicago.- con una sonrisa triste, entre sus lágrimas, nombró esa Ciudad.- Chicago me trae muy malos recuerdos.- resoplo.- de allí es la familia de mi hija, ahí vive su padre.

- vivía...! .- Albert resoplo.- él vivía allí.

- que quieres decir con que vivía... acaso tú conoces a esa familia..

- me refiero que el padre de Candy, ya hace diez año, que ya no está entre nosotros.

- pero que estas diciendo muchacho... eso no puede ser... Wuilliam no puede estar muerto...- nuevas lágrimas, asomaron por sus ojos. - Dios santo enterarme de esto, a hora, es un mal presagio...

- lamentó ser portador de esa noticia, yo creía que usted lo sabía, siempre lo pensé así.

- entonces ¿ tu, conoces a esa familia, Bert? .- se secó sus lágrimas, y se sentó en la cama, Albert le dio a los botones debido para que se elevará la parte del cabezal, y Pauna estuviera más cómoda.

- lo que le voy a decir a hora, es por la circunstancia, tiene que saber, que yo quería ganarme el cariño de Candy, debe tener en claro que en ningún momento he querido engañarlos, se que no es el mejor momento, pero temo que usted reconozca a mi tía, y, a mi hermana.- respiro profundo. - mi nombre completo es Albert wuilliam Andley, hermano de su hija.

- queeee... que estas diciendo, por qué lo has hecho, esto es una burla, porqué te entrevisté hacerlo... yo te acepte en mi casa...

- no me quedo de otra, de lo contrario me hubieran rechazado las dos, yo quería convivir con ella, desde el momento que regrese de Londres, la busqué y no se me ocurrió otra forma de acercarme, créamelo.

- no sé.. a hora, no se que decirte... lo que a hora me importa es que mi niña se recupere.- no tuvo fuerzas para reclamarle, a pesar de sentirse engañada, en esos momentos no le importaba ,Albert la abrazo y ella se dejó.

- seguro que saldrá bien... vera que todo quedará en un susto. - trató de animarla, ya no dijo más vio que Pauna entre cerraba los ojos, el sedante al fin estaba haciendo efecto, a pesar de la fortaleza que tenía.

Terry había salido de los cuidados intensivos, pero también recibió su dosis de sedante, despertó muy nervioso, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí, para ir junto a Candy, la cual llamaba con desgarro.

- mama ayúdame...por favor yo quiero verla... fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar dormido.

Con la eficacia de George, pudieron conseguír vuelo directo, se presentó al aeropuerto con la tía Elroy, pago el triple del billete a unos viajeros que no les importaba esperar hasta encontrar que los ubicarán en otras plazas, en cinco horas después de haber recibido la fatal noticia, ya estaban de trayecto al dos horas de vuelo a Elroy se le hicieron eternas, estaba tan disgustada con la vida, al fin que le estaba cogiendo cariño, pasaba esto.

Cuando, los viajantes llegaron todos estaban en la sala de espera, Pauna estaba sentada junto a Karem, no la miro, Albert recibió una llamada de George cuando estaban llegando, por eso Pauna sabía que era ella, pero por el dolor de perder a su hija, no sabía que sentir, si agradecimiento por esa mujer que le daría la sangre que necesitaba a su pequeña ó recordar el rencor que le guardaba.

Los médicos, ya la estaban esperando, por lo que enseguida la tía fue llevada a la sala de extracciones, enseguida Candy fue preparada para ser intervenida, estaba siendo monitorizada, y hace media hora el bebe al parecer estaba presentando problemas, el momento de la cesárea fue muy complicado, el bebé nació bien, con un pequeño desorden respiratorio, por lo que sería puesto en la incubadora, de peso estaba muy excelente, tres kilo y medio peso, a pesar de faltarle tres semanas para el culminó del embarazo, el bebé no tendría problemas para salir adelante, después de revisarlo con un cuidado minucioso, no tenía ningúna consecuencia del accidente, en el cual su madre estaba perdiendo la vida.

Como lo tenían previsto la intervención se complicó, Eleonor con Richard sé encontraban entre la habitacion de su hijo y la sala de espera, dos veces Terry había sido sedado, insistía en levantarse, tenía dos costillas rotas y la pierna derecha enyesada, los estudios realizados a él, no presentaban más complicación de la que tenía, el médico que le inyectó el último sedante, les dijo que no despertaria hasta el siguiente día.

Cuando Terry despertó, habían pasado dos horas, se encontraba sólo, el grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta, se escuchó por gran parte del hospital, a pesar del que médico dijiera que el sedante lo dormiria por horas, no fue el caso.

- Candyyyy... no te vallas... . - fue el preciso momento que el monitor, en el cual se reflejaba los signos vitales de su Julieta, se escuchó un singular pitido...

Los médicos hicieron todo lo necesario para reanimarla, no pudieron hacer nada por ella. Pauna se encontraba con los nervio destrozados, al momento que hasta donde ellos llegó el grito de Terry, Pauna también hablo.

- Candyyy...mi hija sea ido... lloro, como, nunca jamás había llorado, un aire frío se sintió en el ambiente.

Karem la abrazo, Albert a pesar de su propio dolor, trato de animarla, Stear con Archie y Annie estaban junto a la tía, que no hizo otra cosa que lamentarse y llorar, llorar amargamente, ni Archie ni la pelinegra entendían del todo, sabía que le había tomado cariño, pero parecía que lloraba a su propia hija.

Terry estaba descontrolado, Eleonor ya no dejó que le pusieran más tranquilizantes, consideró que ya había sido suficiente, se abrazó a su hijo.

-mamá... Candy se ha ido... me ha dejado... dime la verdad... yo la he sentido.

- no hijo no digas eso... la estan interviniendo, no han dado noticia alguna, calmate verás que todo está bien.

- yo quiero ir, papa ayúdame...

- no! Terrencce, iré yo a informarme, ya regreso y te digo algo.

- mamá y el bebé ¿como está él? .- se recordó de su hijo.

-él está bien.. es precioso se parece a ti, cuando naciste... solo que como le faltaba algúnas semanas aún, está en la incubadora, para tenerlo vigilado.- esto era verdad, a las dos horas le habían quitado el oxígeno, consideraron que no era necesario, el bebe evolusionaba muy bien.

Pasaron media hora, Terry insistía en levantarse, estaba en esas cuando entró Richard junto con el médico y Albert, no necesito que dijeran palabra alguna, de sólo ver sus caras, se le supuso su más terribles miedos.

-noooo... por favor noooo... yo quiero verla, no pudo haberme dejado nooo... no lo aceptó... .- Eleonor se abrazó a su esposo, Albert trató de calmarlo, llegó otro médico, la clínica estaba alborotada, todo el mundo lloraba y gritos ahogados de dolor se escuchaba, la gente del alrededor que se enteraron de los acontecimientos, sintieron profunda pena por la pérdida de la familia.

A primera hora de la mañana, Eleonor junto a dos enfermeras llevaron el pequeño junto al papá, aún no tenía nombre, ni Eleonor, ni Pauna quisieron hacerlo y a hora sólo estaba Terry para decidirlo, y cuándo preguntaron que nombre le pondría para completar el historial, nuevas lágrimas de dolor se asomaron por sus safiros, recordó que ellos solían pasar horas discutiendo ese tema, Candy siempre quiso llamarlo Terrencce como él, así que no lo pensó, y decidió que así se llamaría.

Eleonor le acercó al pequeño, su madre tenía razón, se parecía a él, tenía una mata de pelo castaño, sus ojitos eran azules como el mar y con unas ligeras betas verdes, el puente de su nariz se veía que iba ser igual que la de él, lo miro y a simple vista se veía que no tenía nada de su pecosa, esto lo entristecio, hubiera querido que sea idéntico a ella, estaba concentrado, observandolo, acariciandolo, cuando sintió su manita apretar du dedo y el pequeño le sonrío, él le regresó la sonrisa, pero sintio que su alma se desprendía, un dolor agudo, que si no estallaba, seguro estaba que se ahogaria en du propio dolor, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que se fueran, que lo dejarán sólo con él.

- mi bebe, a hora estamos solo los dos, tu y yo.- lágrimas silenciosa, corrían por sus mejillas, se limpió al ver que alguna callo sobre su hijo.

- ríes pequeño, no sabes que hemos perdido, lo más preciado de nuestra vida.- el bebe, sólo le sonreía, al parecer se sentía bien con su padre.- tú mamá, se ha ido, no va estar junto a nosotros...

-ahh... Candy por qué, porqué nos dejastes.- al decir esto, el pequeño Terry le hizo un puchero y se puso a llorar, al parecer subió la voz y lo asustó, o se dio cuenta el dolor de las palabras de su padre.

Al escuchar llorar al bebe, entraron la madre de él, y las enfermeras que esperaba por el pequeño.  
- como lo voy hacer mamá, para poder seguir viviendo, se que él me necesita, pero alguien me puede decir como lo hago yo... yo no puedo sin ella, no puedo...- Eleonor y las otras dos mujeres se tragaron las lágrimas, esta escena era horrible, el corazón más fuerte se hubiera roto de dolor.

Era viernes por la mañana, una mañana lluviosa, Terry con ayuda de muletas, se quedó sólo en la reciente tierra movida, con un sinfín de arreglos florales.

- mi amor... te fuiste, porqué me dejaste... yo no sé si pueda seguir viviendo sin ti... el bebé y yo te necesitamos Julieta mía... .- tiro las muletas y cayó en la tierra humedecida, con sus manos completamente empapadas destruyó algúnas rosas, con dolor y rabia con la vida, que le arrebataba su tesoro, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento no sentía dolor alguno. -regresaaa...Candyyyyy...

**Continuará...  
**

**NOTAS...**

**HELLO, YA SE QUE ESTAN ENFADADAS... PERO EN LA VIDA REAL PASAN COSAS DE ESTAS... ¿ no?**

**IRIS... te entiendo muy bien, estas lecturas no hacen olvidar por momentos nuestro problemas , nos permiten escapar de los asuntos que nos abruman... espero que para estos momentos ya te encuentres mejor … arriba esos animos... muchos abrazos a la distancia...**

**NINA ANDRY... me parece que a tí tambien te decepcionado con este capitulo, te agradesco tus lindas palabras, y me alegra mucho mas que te hayas animado a escribirme y desirme lo que piensas de la historia.**

**Dejame decirte que yo pensaba lo mismo, solo leer, hasta que un dia, estaba en la espera que una de las historia la actualizaran, y nadaaa... y bueno me dije y por que no escribes tu jajaja... y ya no paré hasta escribir como tres capitulos, sin animarme a subirlo y me lo reeempense, hasta que lo hice.**

**Mi masdre siempre me lo decia tienes una imaginacion muy grande, con mi hermano nos inventavamos cuentos , hasta que un dia quedo medio traumado, eran como la una y estavamos en la cama y nada me parece que era una de terror y se la termino creyendo y cuando lo escuche gritar MAMA... MI MADRE ESTUVO A PUNTO DE DARME PALO.. es que hasta yo me asuste con el grito , pero me dio risa de ver la cara de mi madre ,media dormida y asustada... y mi abuelita que vivia a lado tambien lo escucho y nada tambien fue a ver que pasaba... jajaja... Esa fue la ultima ves que le conte una historia y eso hace unos 17 añossss... como pasa el tiempo ...nunca lo olvidare. una vez me dijo que seria escritora jajaja... aunque no me considero para nada tal... una escritora de verdad, es un papel muy complicado y yo tengo milessss... de fallo jajaja... esto que hago es solo diversion, y como comprenderan nunca le dire de esto a mi mamá , seguro qerra leer y de solo pensarlo uuuyyy... me da cosa , estos finc. Son para adulto ya me entienden... YA CREO QUE ABUSE...OTRA VEZ, SIEMPRE TERMINO CONTANDO MEDIA VIDA MIA :)**

**JULIA... hola guapa , que gusto que me leas, y que seamos medias vecinas jejeje... ya has visto el tiempogrgrgr... tengo rabia yo quiero el sol, veranito jijiji... besukis... **

**OLGALIZ... temo que si pudieras me halarias de los pelos jajaja... me alegra que me leas y me hallas escrito lo que te parecen los capitulos... un abrazo ….**

**ME HE FIJADO EN LA HORA... BUUUU... TENGO QUE COCINAR Y LUEGO IR AL TRABAJO...ES LO QUE TOCA... ME VOY DE CARRERAS...**

**GRAU, IVONNE SALDAA, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, EVA GRANDCHESTER, LITA 0411, RUBI, LUPIS, MARIBEL,ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO 1313, MARPILI, SUSANBLUE 7... HAY CHICAS NO SE SI YA ME OLVIDE DE UN NOMBRE …... :) LES ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR APOYARME, UN ABRAZO INMENSO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SIIII... AUNQUE SEAN CALABAZAS JAJAJA... ME LAS HE GANADO , PERO NO OLVIDEN ES FICCION... DISCULPEN LOS FALLOS...**

**DIOS, BENDIGA SUS HOGARES, UN ABRAZO A CADA UNA DE VOSOTRAS Y A LAS ANONIMAS TAMBIEN …. BYE... **


	20. Chapter 20

apítulo 20

Era viernes por la mañana, una mañana lluviosa, Terry con ayuda de muletas, se quedó sólo en la reciente tierra movida, con un sinfín de arreglos florales.

- mi amor... te fuiste, porqué me dejaste... yo no sé si pueda seguir viviendo sin ti... el bebé y yo te necesitamos Julieta mía... .- tiro las muletas y cayó en la tierra humedecida, con sus manos completamente empapadas destruyó algúnas rosas, con dolor y rabia con la vida, que le arrebataba su tesoro, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento no sentía dolor alguno de su estado físico, sólo el del alma. -regresaaa...Candyyyyy...

El llanto del bebe, lo despertó, llevaban una semana que les habían dado de alta a los dos, y, este era el renuente sueño, que se repetía una y otra vez, despertaba dando gritos, llamando a su Julieta, lágrimas gruesas surcaban sus mejillas, rapidamente se levantó a ver a su pequeño.

-¡PAUNA, lo siento le he vuelto a despertar!.- le dio pena, está era la segunda vez de esa noche.

- Terry, hijo necesitas ir aún especialistas, no puedes seguir así, se que todo esto ha sido muy duro para nosotros, pero tenemos que ser fuertes.- Pauna se tragó todas sus lágrimas de su dolor, tratando de darle fuerzas al padre de su nieto.

Terry, cogió a su pequeño, después de darle su tetero, se lo llevo a su cama, ya eran las tres de la madrugada, sabía muy bien que ya no dormiria, a veces pensaba que estar despierto era lo mejor, contempló a su pequeñín, quería ser más fuerte por él, sabía que a hora lo necesitaba.

Mientras, al otro lado del atlántico, Susana viajaba con el pasaporte usurpado a su mejor amiga, está le dio cobijo, cuando llegó a su casa, en un estado lamentable, Laura, temío de la salud mental de ella en esos momentos, se negaba en creer la locura que había hecho, y lo peor del caso es que no se arrepentía, le platico como las circunstancias se los puso en el camino, y que se lleno de furia ver a Candy, embarazada de su recien ex esposo.

Gracias a las declaraciones de algúnos testigos, dieron con la matrícula del coche, y para sorpresa, los datos dados coincidieron con una de las víctimas del fatal accidente, en la cuál uno de ellos habían perdido la vida, Laura le pidió que abandonará la casa, tras la visita de los agentes que investigaban el caso, ya que ella, no quería tener problemas, y esta en un descuido se hizo con la identificaciones de ella, las dos guardaban cierto parecido.

Mabinty, viajaba con su pequeña hija hacia su reincidencia, la bella Londres, Alisha se robaba las miradas de los pasajeros, a parte de que la bebe no dejaba de llorar, se mostraba muy nerviosa, era una niña muy hermosa, con su abundante cabello castaño, el cual no era ni crespo, ni lacio, sus ojos de un color entre miel y verdes, resaltaban a su delicada piel de un color canelado, las mujeres quedaban enamorada de aquella niña, algúnos amigos del padre lo envidiaban por el éxito que tenía con las féminas cada vez que salía con sus hija, fue varias horas más tarde cuando Mabinty se percató el origen de los nervios de su hija.

Susana, llevaba unas gafas oscuras muy grandes, y una boina, esta no podía creer en su suerte, cuando escucho, la voz del hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos, en la fila que daba hacia la ventana, a ella le había tocado la fila del medio, y de los tres asientos, le tocó al extremo a lado de la bebe que lloraba. para no ser descubierta por Mabinty, evitó hablar, simulando que dormía, no comió, ni bebió nada, estaba con los nervios destrozado con el llanto de la bebe, de reojo la miro, cuando una guapa mujer se acercó dónde ellos, después que intercambiarán algúnas palabras que le fue inaudible para ella, Mabinty tomó en sus piernas la silla de la bebe, y la rubia se sentó con la niña en su regazo, pasado media hora Alisha se quedó dormida en el regazo de aquella mujer.

Cuando, el avion aterrizó, Mabinty fue uno de los primeros en bajar, no quería que su pequeña sea un testigo mudo del escándalo que podría pasar, a penas la reconoció dio aviso, él sabía que Susana era fugitiva, que en su espalda llevaba, el peso de un homicidio.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, cuando tocó la puerta de la habitacion de su suegra.  
-Pauna, me voy, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, el bebé está en su cuna.- resoplo.- hoy llamaré a una agencia para que envíen a una chica que pueda ayudarme con el bebe.

- ¡pero Terry, estoy yo, yo cuidaré de él!

- pero prefiero que el bebé se valla acostumbrado a esa persona antes que vuelva usted a Miami...

- tienes razón hijo, en un par de semanas tendré que volver, pero yo vendré a verlos, todos los fines de semana vendré.- sonrió con tristeza.

- luego llamaré .- dijo esto casi de la puerta.

Pauna se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Terry.- mi pequeñito, cuanta falta les hace tu madre.- el bebe dormía, entre rato suspiraba.- ¿sabes? que ella deseaba tanto tenerte entre sus brazos.

Terry dio varias vueltas antes de dirigirse a su destino, él necesitaba hablarle, quería sentirla más cerca, sabía que no eran horas para dirigirse aquel lugar, donde estaba su amada, pero como un polizonte burlo al guardia.

- mi amor, yo no puedo seguir esta vida sin ti, todo esto me supera, nuestro bebe, te extraña .- respiro profundo, tratando que su voz no se quebrara.- vuelve amor mío, estés donde estés, vuelve con nosotros.

Entre sus manos, tomó una rosa, aspiró su aroma.- huele a tú cabello, pecosa mía.- estaba hablandole, cuando le hablaron a sus espaldas.

- señor que hace aquí,¿ como entró?

- es mi mujer. - dijo señalando, hacía donde estaba su Julieta.- quería estar a su lado.- al decir esto, la otra persona no dijo nada, lo reconoció, él era el marido, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- ves Julieta, lo que hago por ti, solo por venir a verte, pero debes saber que lo haré un millón de veces.- sonrió con tristeza. - regresa Candy estés donde estés regresa... .- no dijo más, se preguntó si otra vez estaba soñando, se quedó por unos segundos mudo, estático.

¡Dios, que no este soñando! ¡Candy...!  
mi amor... despertaste.- se dio un par de vueltas, con las manos en la cabeza, se volvio acercar a ella, hablo atropelladamente. - el bebe y yo esperábamos que despertaras; ¡sabía que tenías que volver..! . - dijo esto mirando sus esmeraldas, la abrazo, con delicadeza, lloraba como un niño, ella le había apretado su mano que él, le tenía cogido, con los párpados pesados y entre abierto lo miraba.

Corrió hacia el mostrador de la planta, donde sé encontraba la enfermera que antes le había hablado. - llame al médico, acaba de despertar... mi esposa acaba de despertar!. - si su esposa, porqué eso haría, a penas y salgan del hospital, casarse con su Julieta, Terry lloraba emocionado, no sabía que hacer, si llamar a todo mundo.

Los médicos de turno fueron a verla, rapidamente la llevaron a otra sala, en menos de media hora llegó el especialista, al rato sus padres, Albert con Pauna, Karem se había quedado con el bebé.

Dos horas estuvieron con Candy, haciéndole un sin fin de exámenes, sólo un médico en ese tiempo salió para tranquilizar a los familiares, al parecer todo marchaba bien, como ellos mismo habían dicho, esto podía pasar en un momento a otro, pero tampoco engañandoles, por qué también había casos que pasaban años en ese estado, sólo tres semanas habían pasado, en los cuáles sus hormonas no se alteraron, al ver que sus pechos producían leche materna, tres veces al día se lo sacaban con saca leche, ni Pauna, ni Terry permitieron que le administraran por suero, el medicamento para cortarlo, ellos sabían el deseo de Candy de amamantar a su bebe, tenían fe que despertará, los médicos que la entendían sólo se lo permitirían un mes, ya que no lo veían recomendable.

- ¡Doctor dígame! ¿como se encuentra mi hija? .- Pauna,se acercó al médico, eran las ocho de la mañana, toda la familia Andley se encontraba ahí, Rosamary en veinte horas después del accidente llegó de su viaje en el pequeño avion que tenía la familia.

- todos los resultados son favorables, no deja por preguntar por alguno de ustedes, en especial en el bebé, en un momento la subiremos ha planta.

Al día siguiente le dieron de alta, Terry fue el encargado de llevarla al departamento.

- amor tenemos que pasar por la casa de mis padres, recogiendo a Terrius.

- ¡esta bien amor, anhelo tenerlo en mis brazos! .- suspiro, el día de ayer se lo habían llevado. - es tan lindo mi niño, se parece tanto a ti.

Cuando, Candy tuvo a su pequeño en sus brazos, segura estaba que serían uno de los momentos más maravillosos que nunca olvidaría, él bebe la miraba fijamente, le sonreía, lágrimas de felicidad llenaban sus ojos, Terry que estaba aún lado de la cama junto a sus dos amores, también le embargo la felicidad, ver esa tierna estampa, madre e hijo, su familia, Candy a pesar de haber estado inconsciente siempre tuvo un buen semblante, se veía hermosa junto a su bebe, Terry inmortalizó con algúnas fotografías aquel instante.

Pasado unos minutos el pequeño Terrius empezó a moverse inquieto, el castaño lo tomó en sus brazos, y el bebe lloró con todo sus pulmones, se lo dio de regreso, para sorpresa de ellos se tranquilizó un poco, no del todo al parecer aunque no era su hora de toma tenía hambre, Pauna al escuchar tremendo alboroto entró, se dispuso a preparar el tetero, Candy le indicó que tenían tomas guardadas, dos horas antes, ella misma con la ayuda de una enfermera se la saco y la habían guardado para el pequeño, le dijieron que así lo estaban asiendo y que el bebe se lo tomaba en el biberón.

- toma bebe, aquí tienes tu bibe.- Candy quiso dárselo, pero el pequeño otra vez lloró, Pauna lo tomó en su regazo, para dárselo ella, bajo la mirada nerviosa de los otros dos.

- le dolerá algo.- Candy estaba nerviosa.- ¿ahh... Dios que le pasa.?- el bebe no paraba de llorar.

Una enfermera mayor, de igualmanera que Pauna entró haber que pasaba.- hay ustedes no saben, lo listos que son a hora estos niños, ¿señora ya la han bañado?.- Candy asintió.- muchacho ve por una esponja del baño, y tú mi niña, déjame ver, ves no me equivoque así es la naturaleza.- le dejó al aire los senos, los cuales al quedar al aire empezó a gorgotearle, Terry se sonrojo.

- ya está.- le limpió con el paño los senos.- esto tienes que hacerlo antes de darle el pecho.

- no creó que se pueda, la pediatra que vino a verme me dijo, que el bebé ya estaría acostumbrado al biberón y que siguiera alimentándose como a hora.

- que van a saber ellos, a puesto que ni hijos tendrá, yo soy vieja mi niña, y he visto mucho ya en esta vida, tú mira no más .- cogio al bebé, y acto seguidos se lo puso en el regazo de Candy, los dos, madre y niño, se miraron fijamente, y con la ayuda de la anciana le llevó su pequeña boca al pezón, y para sorpresa de los tres, el bebé se prendió con desesperación, parecía que se ahogaba, comía como un desesperado, pero se negaba en dejarlo.

- ya está, felicidades tienen un niño muy inteligente y muy sano.- después de agradecer a la anciana y ella darle un par de consejos, se marchó.

Candy volvio de su recuerdo, tenía tantas ganas de su bebe, su madre le había dicho que ya no quería los biberones, que había pasado una mala noche y que a final, el hambre pudo más y se lo terminó tomando en medio de una rabieta.

- llegamos.- Terry corrió abrirle la puerta.

- bienvenida... .- dijieron en unísono los presentes que esperaban, con impaciencia la llegada de la pareja,decidieron recibirla allí, ya que el departamento les quedarían muy pequeño, todos los Andley estaban ahí, incluida la tía Elroy, después del accidente no regresó a Chicago, Pauna se encontraba un poco incómoda, estar con todos ellos juntos, sabía que gracias a Elroy tenía a su hija ahí con ella, pero los duros recuerdos ni los olvidaba del todo, antes de irse de Nueva York había quedado junto Albert decirle la verdad a su hija.

Una semana había pasado, del día que al fin estaban juntos, Terry, después que ella despertará del coma, volvio a dormir tranquilo, Candy miraba a su madre nerviosa, por más que le preguntó que le pasaba, ella negó cosa alguna, decía que era por el viaje, Tom vendría el fin de semana, juntos volverían a Miami, está era la tercera vez que venía su hermano después del nacimiento del bebe, en menos de diez horas, después de recibir la noticia, estuvo junto a su madre en el hospital.

El timbre sono, Candy se apresuró abrir la puerta, esperaban a Albert y a su amiga, pero para su sorpresa llegó sólo.

- Holaaa... Bert.- se abrazó a su amigo, miro por el pasillo.- y, ¿Karem?

- ¡no, pudo venir! .- la disculpó.- su padre la llamó, y tuvo que ir con él. - mintió.

Después de la cena y de dar de alimentar a su pequeño, se unió a los otros tres que tomaban el té en el salón, conversaron de miles de cosa, ya se habían enterado del arresto de Susana y que había sido de vuelta a los EEUU, para ser juzgada con las leyes americana, a pesar de ser Inglesa, su país la envió de vuelta sin ningun problema, treinta años le habían caído encima, diez años por el intento de homicidio por la pareja, y, otros veinte por haberse llevado la vida de otro inocente.

- Candy, uno de los motivos de mi visita, es por que quiero, contarte la historia de mi familia.- resoplo, se dirigió al ventanal, contempló la hermosa vista.

-Candy, cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi madre falleció, una enfermedad la arrebató de nuestro lado, llevaba varios años luchando, pero antes de mi nacimiento, mi familia perdió a mi hermana, ella era muy joven tenía a penas 14 años era muy hermosa, esos años fueron muy difíciles para mi padre, él la amaba mucho, pero después de la pérdida de mi hermana, mi madre cambio nunca fue la misma y a todo esto su enfermedad, él en uno de sus viajes conoció a una joven mujer, de la cual se volvio a ilusionar, él nunca dejó de querer a mi madre, pero se volvio a enamorar.

Candy, no entendía nada, el porqué Albert les conversaba todo eso, quiso hablar pero su madre le hizo una seña discreta, para que guardará silencio, Terry sólo se alzó de hombros, él tampoco entendía nada, pero si su amigo era feliz com el relato, estaba dispuesto a oírlo.

-Mi padre estuvo dos años con aquella mujer, por lo que yo sé, ella no tenía idea que él era casado, hasta que un buen día se presentó en nuestra casa, y de la peor forma se enteró que él hombre que ella amaba tenía família, la gente comete errores, mi tía Elroy hermana de mi padre, junto a mi tía Emilia, hermana de mi madre, trataron mal aquella mujer, ella fue otra víctima del destino, esos meses fueron horribles para mi familia, perdimos a mi madre. - recordar aquello era difícil para él, aunque era muy pequeño lo recordaba claramente, algunas imágenes las tenía grabada como un video.

- la tía Emilia, mal metió, lleno de paja la cabeza de mi tía, y ella como es una cabeza dura, ya entenderás, mi padre buscó aquella mujer, pero ella jamás le perdonó aquella falta, lo único que pudo hacer él, era respetar su voluntad, pero nunca jamás se desentendio de su hija, siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, procuro darle la mejor educación, la envió a estudiar al mejor colegio de Londres, donde por años han estudiado nuestros Antepasados, yo también estudie allí algúnos años, pero mi padre jamás me dijo que tenía a su otra hija allí, pensó que yo no lo entendería.

-pero hace unos diez años atrás, como sabrás, mi padre en un fatal accidente perdió la vida, unos días antes, me contó su historia, me enseñó fotos de mi hermana, me dijo de sus planes para con ella, esté departamento en el que tú vives lo compro exclusivamente para ella, hay unos papeles notariales en el poder del el abogado de la familia, donde legalmente la reconoce como su hija, y así que di ella acepta podrá llevar el apellido que le corresponde, como una auténtica Andley, pero como nadie sabe lo que va a pasar, menos mal fue precavido en aquéllo, pero de lo que no hizo fue asegurarse del futuro de ella si le pasaba algo en esos momentos, y fue lo que pasó, cuando él falleció, la niña tuvo que volver, la tía, nos llevó a Londres, cuando yo llegue mi hermana había sido de vuelta, su madre a pesar de que las monjas en ese entonces le concedieron media beca, no pudo hacerse cargo del resto.

- Dios mío! pero que es lo que estas tratando de decir.- Candy se removió en su asiento, tratando de asimilar lo que oía.

- Cuatro años después, estuve de vuelta, seguí el ejemplo de mi padre, me hice su amigo, en un principio quise contarle la verdad, mi hermana Rosamary insistió tanto, pero yo no pude, temía que cuando supiera quien era mi rechazará, yo al poco tiempo aprendí a quererla, fui un egoísta, no quería ni pensar en perderla, aunque no pueda decirle mi hermana, prefería tenerla a mi lado como su amigo, porqué ella es mi dulce, mi pequeña, mi amiga.

- ¡pero Bert! ¿que es lo que estas diciendo ? ¡no puede ser!. - Candy miro al rubio y luego a su mamá, esta sólo asintió, lágrimas gruesas se escapaban de sus esmeraldas, Terry no daba crédito a lo evidente, a hora comprendía varias cosas.

- noooo... no, puede ser verdad, ya sabía yo, que no podía ser todo suerte y ganarme lo que necesitaba, hasta todo esto... Dios mío, como pude estar tan ciega...

- es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, te mereces todo esto y más.- Albert, estaba nervioso, él la conocía, y a hora temía que estallara de la peor manera.

- ahh.. a hora entiendo a Rosamary, este es el secreto de tú familia.- camino de un lado a otro.- vamos, que el secreto soy yo...no puede ser, Bert como te entrevisté a egañarme.- lo miro entre lágrimas, ambas mujeres lloraban, Terry quiso consolar a su Julieta, pero a la vez salir corriendo de allí, esto era algo íntimo, pero recordó que él también era parte de la vida de Candy.

- yo no quise que me rechazarás.- estaba pálido.

- pero por qué, yo jamás tuve ningun resentimiento hacia la familia de mi padre, mi madre siempre me contó la verdad. - resoplo.- al contrario temía vuestro rechazo hacía mí.

- no jamás nosotros nunca tuvimos ningúna clase de rencor, tanto Rosamary como yo, entendimos a nuestro padre, mi madre y la tuya fueron las únicas mujeres que tuvo mi padre, jamás volvio a fijarse en ningúna otra, él supo que había perdido, decía que el amor no estaba destinado para él.

Al ver el mutismo de Candy,se animó a mostrarle las fotografías que llevaba. - toma, quiero que conozcas a Charlotte, mi hermana mayor.

- Bert esto es una broma verdad, está soy yoo... .- Candy a simple vista creyó que era ella.

- no Candy, ves el fondo, está foto es en mi casa en Chicago.

Pauna tomó la foto en su mano.- son idénticas.- sonrió con nostalgia.- las dos son iguales a Wuilliam.

- así es, de los cuatros hijos, ustedes dos son las que más se le parecen, mira esta, esté es mi papa, está es una de las últimas fotos que se hizo.- Candy con las manos temblorosas la cogio.

- no puede ser, yo ha él lo conocía, era el señor, el ayudante de mantenimiento, aunque siempre viajaba, era mi amigo, Terry te acuerdas de él.- le paso la fotografía.

- como no me voy acordar, si me dio un buen chicharrón, por qué vio el beso que te di, en la fuente detrás de los dormitorios.- Candy se sonrojo, acaso olvidó que su madre estaba presente.- ahh... todavía recuerdo vagamente su sermón.

Se dio cuenta el bochorno de su Julieta y contestó lo que le habían preguntado. - si, sí es él, lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Asi que Wuilliam estuvo en contacto contigo, todo ese tiempo.- Pauna no daba crédito, recordó las palabras de él.

""No Pauna, eso que me pides no lo podré hacer, ella es mi hija, aunque tú no quieras que lleve mi apellido, yo no me puedo olvidarme de su existencia, siempre estaré cerca, aunque ella no lo sepa.""

-si madre, el estuvo al pendiente de mí, siempre ayudó a las monjas a festejar mi cumpleaños, después de todas las navidades cuando regresaba al colegio siempre me dio regalos, él era amigo de otros padres, salíamos de paseo y como tú le autorizabas a la madre superiora que me dejarán salir con las personas que ellas considerarán conveniente, siempre salíamos me enseñó tantas cosas, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él, lo que me entristecio fue que nunca pude despedirme de él, y a hora se porqué, yo lo busque y lo busqué y no lo encontré.- nuevas lágrimas surcaban su mejilla.

Hablaron muchas anécdotas, al contrario del temor de Albert, Candy se lo tomó muy bien, estaba feliz de tener junto a ella a sus hermanos, hasta la cabeza dura de la tía, no le guardo rencor por el comportamiento que tuvo en su día con su madre, ellas dos ya habían limado las asperezas del pasado, y es más le había demostrado, que a hora le tenía mucho cariño a ella y al bebé, le regaló una cesta de ropa tejida para Terrius.

Candy estaba nerviosa, Terrencce llevaba dos semanas viviendo con sus padres, Pauna y tom estaban con ella en el departamento que legalmente Albert se lo entregó, a pesar de la necedad de ella, terminó aceptando, ya los otros vienes se los entregaría con la ayuda de Rosamary, sabía que no sería tarea fácil, Candy fue reconocida como una Andley ante la ley.

Continuará...

Gracias chicas por su apoyo, dentro de unas horas a mas tardar mañana, subo el último capítulo...y con el agradecimiento debido...ok

Queridas, una cosa...si quieren darme una sugerencia, se lo agradezco, el último capítulo se me hace difícil. :) jejejeje... Aún que lo tengo bastante avanzado... Abrazos...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Candy estaba nerviosa, Terrencce llevaba dos semanas viviendo con sus padres, Pauna y tom estaban con ella en el departamento que legalmente Albert se lo entregó, a pesar de la necedad de ella, terminó aceptando, ya los otros vienes se los entregaría con la ayuda de Rosamary, sabía que ni sería tarea fácil, Candy fue reconocida como una Andley ante la ley.

Prácticamente en las dos última semana no se habían visto, entre los preparativos de la boda y cuando se veían siempre estaban rodeados de los familiares, ese día sería la despedida de solteros, cada uno por separado, habían venido antiguos amigos de los dos desde Londres, todos sus amigos de Miami, Albert los alojó en el lujoso hotel, que se ubicaba en las afueras del alboroto, de la gran ciudad, en la cual había una capilla donde se celebraban ceremonias Religiosas, la mayoría de élite, que podían costearse aquellos lujos.

Terry extrañaba a sus dos amores, estas dos semanas habían sido una eternidad para él, el pequeño Terrius acababa de cumplir tres meses, pero el tiempo iba en contra de ellos, él con la complicidad de sus padres y de sus futuros cuñados mayores, le ayudaron a escoger una hermosa mansión, muy cerca donde Albert había adquirido el propio, para él y Karem, pero ellos iban con los preparativos más despacio, dentro de cuatro meses celebrarían su boda, ayudaron al decorado y amueblado, Terry contrato ha un reconocido profesional en la materia, Karem le fue orientando al gusto de su amiga, este era el gran regalo que le daría, en la cual tenia previsto pasar los dos primeros días después de la boda, luego abordarían en el crucero que los llevarían por el caribe y varios países Sur Americano, este viaje lo harían junto al bebe y su nana.

El día tan esperado había llegado, los dos estaban reluciente, el con su frac negro implacable, y Candy con su espectacular vestido, la maternidad le asentó muy bien, rapidamente había recuperado su figura, el vestido elegido entre color champagne y melocotón, se le veía muy bien a su tono de piel, echó a su medida, con escote corazón, que resaltaba sus atributos y sus curvas, y sin llegar hacer ordinario, era largo con una discreta cola, su cabello lo llevaba recogido con un peinado alto en la cual le colocaron la tiara, obsequió de Eleonor, la misma que se la había dado la madre de Richard, la cual había pasado de generaciones en generaciones, todas las mujeres de la familia Grandchester que la habían usado, habían sido muy felices en sus matrimonios.

En la entrada nupcial, Candy estaba de los nervios, Albert fue el encargado de entregarla aún impaciente novio, a petición de Pauna, la música de fondo sería el ave María, era su sueño, ver a su hija en la marcha a su destino con el hombre que ella amaba, pero se sonrio al tener en sus brazos la muestra que su hija se había adelantado, a cómo lo imaginaba en sus sueños, pero estaba feliz, y agradecida, Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad a su hija y por el hombre que tendría por yerno, y sobre todo por el gran amor que se profesaban.

Los nervios, de los novios estaban a flor de piel, parados frente el altar se miraban, por un momento les dio ganas de saltarse hasta llegar al momento del beso.

El padre hablo, llamando la atención de los presentes y en especial la de los novios, que se encontraban perdidos en su mutuo escrutinio.

-Habéis venido aquí, hijos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro. Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

-Terrencce y Candicce ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

- si, padre estamos aquí, por nuestra voluntad.- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿ Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

-Sí estamos decididos.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

-Sí, estamos dispuestos.

- si hay alguna razón, ó alguien que quiera impedir este matrimonio, hable a hora o calle para siempre.- se hizo el silencio.

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos derecha.

-Candy Andley White, ¿aceptas como esposo, ante la ley de Dios a Terrencce Granchester Baker?..

Candy se refleja en la mirada de él.- mi Romeo, estoy tan feliz, este día tan esperado ha llegado.- Terry con una seña la trajo de sus pensamientos.

-Si aceptó, Yo, Candicce Andley WHite, te quiero a ti, Terrencce Grand Granchester como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

- ahh... Julieta mía tan distraída como siempre, por fín serás mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios, por siempre Julieta mía.- el padre carraspeo

- Terrencce Grand Grandchester Baker, aceptas como esposa,ante la ley de Dios a Candicce Andley WHite.- esta era la segunda vez que le preguntaban.- las risitas de los presentes lo hizo sonrojar por su despiste.

- sí aceptó, Yo Terrence Grand Granchester Baker, te quiero a ti Candicce Andley White, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

El señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad. Amén.

Terry mientras se lo colocaba dijo.-recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

Candy, dijo lo mismo.- recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

-El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia

Terry le dio un delicado pero apasionado beso, ha ambos se les escaparon lágrimas de felicidad, y, no fueron los único, las mujeres de la familia también lloraban discretas lágrimas.

La recepción fue estupenda, nadie se dio cuenta que pasada unas horas, los dos enamorados se escaparon.

- Julieta eres tremenda.

- hay... mi Romeo han sido muchos días, de no estar solos tu y yo.- después de darse unos apasionados besos.- y muero de curiosidad por ver esa sorpresa que tanto me has dicho.

- pero tendré que venderte los ojos.- antes de subirse al auto lo hizo con su corbata, un botones, le entregó una caja que Eleonor le había dado horas antes y el neceser de la novia, sabía que luego lo necesitaría.

- pero falta mucho amor... ¿donde me llevas?.- llevaban quince minutos en la carretera, agradecido estaba que el hotel, sólo estaba a veinte minutos de su destino.

- ¡no seas impaciente! en un minuto llegamos. - con el mando abrió la rejas. - ya está, ven le abrió la puerta para que bajará.

Una gran fuente, se encontraba en medio del jardín, Terry le quitó la venda, Candy se quedó sin habla, no se lo esperaba, ya lo habían hablado pero para más adelante.

-¿ te gusta?

- siiii... mucho! ¿es nuestro?

- si mi Julieta, crees que nos quedé muy pequeña.

- pero que dices Romeo, si es inmensa, seguro que me pierdo.- los dos rieron.

- no te preocupes, entre tu y yo la llenaremos, vamos a tener un montón de hermosos niños...

- no me asustes, ¿cuántos según tus cuentas?

- unos diez por lo menos.

- tantos, ¿sabes lo que significa?.- ella lo miro con coquetería. - tenemos que ponernos en ello!

- de eso no te cabe duda, me dejaras mostrarte la casa..? ¡no me mires así! por qué si no te llevó directo a nuestra alcoba.

- Terry, tenemos que regresar.- era muy tentador el plan, pero ambos sabían que debían volver.

- ¡lo sé, mi amor! pero antes. - la cogio en sus brazos, y entró con ella en el interior, la llevo directamente a la planta de arriba.

- está precioso, Candy iba encantada, con todo lo que su mirada alcanzaba a ver.

Terry no la bajó de sus brazos, hasta llegar a la habitación matrimonial, eran muchos días, de haber estado separados, estaba dispuesto asumir su papel de marido, bien sabía que el baile se celebraría hasta muy tarde y terminaría con arrancarle el vestido a su Julieta, cada partícula de su ser la aclamaba, como era consiente de la fogosidad de su esposo, ella también lo deseaba con locura, habían sido muchísimos... días separados.

Después de amarse con toda la pasión de su amor, y darse un relajante pero rápido baño, volvieron a vestirse, el se puso el mismo traje, pero Terry estaba agradecido que ella no volvería a ponerse el vestido de novia, por que con los diminutos botones que llevaba, estuvo a punto de arrancarselo, y tuvo paciencia, mucha paciencia con aquel vestido, lo bueno es qué no se lo volvería a poner, Eleonor le había regalado un elegante vestido para la ocasión, para que luego después de pasar un buen rato con el vestido de novia, y tomarse las fotos del recuerdo, se cambiará para la comodidad de ella, él le compró los complementos y la tía Elroy le obsequió un juego de una delicada gargantilla y unos hermosos pendientes de esmeraldas que armonizaban con ella y el vestuario, Terry no supo con cuál de las dos vestimenta se veía más hermosa.

El chalet contaba con dos plantas, más el disban, trescientos metros construido, en total eran seiscientos metros de superficie, el resto eran zonas verdes, una piscina, una cancha de fútbol, una pista de tenis, y por supuesto una de Basketball, y un gran establo.

Después de hora y media volvieron a reunirse con los invitados que disfrutaban de la exclusiva recepción , habían roto récord, fue muy poco tiempo para los dos juntos, pero quedaron muy complacidos, sabían que dentro de unas horas volverían estar juntos en la suite del hotel, el único que esperaba con impaciencia era el periodista de una aclamada revista de sociales. El pequeño Terrius, aún no se había despertado desde que lo habían dejado, cansado de tan largo día comportándose a la altura como un buen hijo, él esta feliz, de brazo en brazos, pero sus favoritos eran los de Alexia , por que ella junto a su hermano Ulises, vinieron desde Grecia a la boda de su amiga.

Para sorpresa de algúnos, Mabinty llegó de la mano de su reciente esposa, la ceremonia de ellos había sido sencilla con los más allegados y familiares de la pareja, desde que se conocieron en el avion se hicieron inseparables, compartían muchas cosas en común, aparte de la profesión, gustos y el cariño de la bebe, la atracción de ellos dos era mutua, Fransua, francesa con residencia en Londres, directora de uno de los mejores bufetes en el Reyno Unido, Shayza cada vez que la veía, sólo quería estar a su lado, una nena preciosa a parte de lista, vivaracha en su inocencia sin proponérselo puso en el camino de su padre a una buena mujer, que la criaría con el amor verdadero de una madre.

El tiempo volaba en la vida de esta dichosa pareja, y sus allegados, once años habían pasado, la familia Grandchester Andley tenian cinco hijos en total,Terrius de once, Wuilliam de nueve, las mellizas Noelia y Natascha, de siete, que serían el dolor de cabeza para sus celosos y protectores hermanos, la una rubia de ojos verdes y la otra castaña de ojos azules, lo único en común eran las diminutas pecas, que compartían con el rubio de ojos verdes esmeralda, y el pequeño Richard, tenía el cabello como su madre y los ojos como los del papá, pero su fisionomía era una mezcla de los dos, Los padres estaban complacidos de ver a sus hijos, tan bellos y sanos.

Era el cumpleaños de Terrius, motivo por el cuál se celebraría una gran fiesta en la casa, todo el fin de semana, como buenos deportista, harían competiciones con las demas familias invitadas, Albert con sus tres hijos Charlotte de diez, Maxi de ocho y el pequeño Bert de seis,este guardaba un parecido impresionante con Candy, por consiguiente igual que el abuelo Wuilliam, los dos mayores tenían parecidos de los dos papás.

Los hermanos Conrwell, tenían cuatros hijos, los dos hijos mayores de Stear junto a Terrius, Charlotte y Briam, el hijo mayor de Archie, eran los jefes del grupo de los numerosos primos.

Albert después de varios años por fin volvía a residir permanente en Nueva York. Los negocios en Londres, los dejó completamente a cargo del hijo mayor de George, sus viajes sólo serían esporádicos, Karem volvería a trabajar con su padre, todos estos años se había dedicado exclusivamente a su família, al contrario de su amiga, ella siempre trabajo a medio tiempo cuando sus niños estaban en el colegio, ella junto a Stear y con Terry se hacían cargo de la compañía y la administración de los hoteles en Nueva Yoork.

Candy, término aceptando, su parte de la herencia que Wuilliam quería dejarle, a Albert y a Rosamary, le costó de sobremanera convencerla. Archie se trasladó a Chicago junto a su esposa, él cual llevaba los negocios allí junto a George.

Tom, hace un año que había contraído nupcias, con una colega suya, con la ayuda de Candy, con sus ahorros y la ayuda del padre de Jennifer, abrieron una clínica privada con los especialistas necesarios, él se especializó en cirugía estética y ella era dermatologa. Pauna vivía temporadas en Miami y en Nueva York, después de su jubilación se dedicó a viajar con unas íntimas amigas de ella, en una que otra ocasión viajó en compañía de Eleonor y Rosamary.

-vamos chicos.- todos estaban pendiente, del ganador, todos eran unos expertos en la equitación, los primos mayores participan con otros amigos.

-Terrius.. Terrius... .- era el coro de las mellizas, él cuál ganó por algúnos saltos con una destreza admirable, sus otros primos no lo hicieron mal, pero él se llevó el premio.

- felicitaciones hijo, mi campeón.- lo felicito el padre.

Hicieron, un partido de Basket, hijos contra los padres, y de Tenis en el cual compitieron entre familias.

Después de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz y que Terrius abriera los numerosos regalos, Candy junto a Terry, se alejaron del restó, llegaron a una colina de su propiedad, todos los años se dirigían allí, ellos no olvidaban los que les tocó vivir aquél año,que nació Terrius, daban gracias a Dios por estar juntos y todas las bendiciones que derrochaban en su familia.

- Julieta Capuleto, sabes amada mía, que siempre te amaré.

- Romeo Montesco, y tu sabes como yo te adoro.- se abrazó a él.- aunque aveces me da ganas de darte a taconazos.

- pero mi amor yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible.- diciendo esto se ganó un buen codazo.- eso dolió, pero bien sabes que yo sería incapaz, de fijarme en otra que no seas tú.

Candy, tuvo que lidear con el acaso de mujeres sin escrúpulos que le coqueteaban descaradamente a su marido, le molestaba, pero siempre prevaleció la confianza, Terry de una forma elegante y aveces arrogantes las ignoraba, su atención estaba en fulminar con la mirada a cuál hombre que se atreviera a poner los ojos en su pecosa, ella ni cuenta se daba lo que en su andar provocaba.

- bueno mi amor, creó que llegó la hora de despedirnos, de todas las damitas que nos han acompañado hasta aquí.

- así es, mi cielo, pero con la promesa de volvernos a encontrar, en otro sitio, con otra vida, pero eso sí con los mismos nombres, siempre... siempre nosotros dos y con los hijos que nos quieran dar, yo soy inmensamente feliz contigo a mi lado.

- y, yo mi vida, tu eres mi más grande tesoro, yo sin ti, no estoy completo.- diciendo esto, le dio un delicado pero profundo beso.

- y a hora, Un beso grande para cada una de vosotras, pero eso si en la mejilla! ya conocen a mi mona pecas... lo celosita que puede ser...

Por siempre... Terrencce Grand Grandchester y Candicce White Andley...

FÍN...

**NOTAS...**

**jajajaja... me río sola... ya estoy loca.. creo que son las horas...**

**Chicas, no sé pero esta es la segunda historia que escribo, y en las dos me ocurre lo mismo, me bloqueo en el último capítulo, no olviden que soy novata y creó que siempre lo seré... Disculpen los fallos que pueda llegar a tener, ya sé que son muchos :')**

**Y, como no podía faltar los inconvenientes, está es la segunda vez que escribo gran parte de este capítulo, yo estaba escribe que escribe y por cierto que tenía otro final y se me borro, en el blog de notas que escribo, tuvo un fallo y se cerró, perdí todo lo que no había guardado, me dio tanta rabia, que lo dejé por que tenía que hacer mis cosas, y recien a hora cuando he llegado del trabajo recién lo acabo de terminar y me ha salido otro final jejeje... pero ya les digo no estoy muy contenta, pero que se le puede hacer, como dice mi madre, en las mejores familia pasa ;)**

**Mis hermosas chicas, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me habéis brindado, esto es muy importante, así uno sabe si a ustedes les interesa como se desarrolla la historia, pero eso siempre les he dicho aunque sean dos las que me lean y me digan su opinión, yo ya era completamente felíz :)**

**Un agradecimiento especial a cada una de vosotras...**

**NINA ANDRY. - gracias por tu apoyo, y claro que a la desgranada de la Susana tenía que pagar... muchos abrazos linda.**

**EVA GRANDCHESTER... gracias hermosa, por leerme y por todo tu apoyo hasta el final, con lectoras así, lo animan a uno a seguir.. jejeje... muchos abrazos...**

**ZULAYVCASTILLO... me alegró muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, yo también como algúnas de ustedes, lloré, me emocioné y en algun capítulo me enamoré más de este hombre, tan hermoso, yo me lo imagino como él que tengo en la foto jejeje... que bello... gracias por leerme... muchos abrazos...**

**IRIS... mi reyna, gracias por seguirme también en ésta historia, y por cada mensaje... trate de unirlos a todos como me lo dijiste.. no se si olvide alguno jajaja... muchos abrazos... a la distancia y por cierto de donde eres?**

**SANDY... sii... ya sé que no fue muy original lo del atropello, pero lo necesitaba por la tercera víctima, y hacerlas sufrir un poquito jejeje.. gracias por tu franqueza, y por leerme y por tus mensajes.. muchos abrazos..**

**CONSTI GRANDCHESTER...guapísima...gracias por leerme y escribirme.. muchos abrazos..**

**IVONNE SALDAA... gracias por tus mensajes, y por leerme, esperó no haberte decepcionado, aunque a mi sinceramente no me gusta mucho este capítulo, no sé como que no quedó contenta... a veces me hacías reír...**

**LUPIS... gracias amiga, por tomarte tu tiempo en leerme, y escribirme...ya vi que no te creiste lo de la pecosa, y por eso borre la aclaración de ficción jejeje.. después de tú mensaje jajaja... me alegra mucho que te hayas emocionado tanto como yo...también he disfrutado mucho con esta historia, un millon de abrazos..**

**CONNY GRANDCHESTER.. linda gracias por tus mensajes, pensé que te había perdido del todo jajaja... muchos abrazos..**

**VAL ROD... gracias linda, me ha dado gusto que te gustará ese capítulo jijiji..**

**REBECA... nono... sería incapaz de hacer algo así Candy & Terry x siempre jaja... gracias x tú msj.**

**LUNA... mil gracias por tu apoyo, y seguirme desde un principio y por toda tu paciencia en esperar cada capítulo... :) no es facil, al menos para mi, yo soy una loca desesperada... y la espera me agobia jajaja... y por eso que en el tiempo que llevó x aquí jamás he seguido una historia desde el principio... moriría por la espera... muchos abrazos... merci... como dicen los catalanes...**

**JANET... mil gracias por leerme y por escribirme linda... si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que eras de los EEUU, siento mucho por lo que estan pasando allí, cuando vi las noticias se me desgarro el corazón... sólo de recordar.. me entristece... bye amiga, un abrazo a la distancia..**

**LUISA 1113... hayyyyy... Luisa...! si que me hiciste reír con eso del libro, que pasó amiga... te estás riendo de mi jajajaja... sólo eran las palabras de mi madre, por los cuentos que le inventaba a mi hermano... yo estoy muy lejos, cien años luz por lo menos :) Gracias por leerme muchos abrazos...**

**MARIBEL... te llamas como una gran amiga mía...te agradezco que me hayas acompañado en esta locura y por todos tus mensajes.. muchos abrazos..**

**ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO 1313... guapísima te agradezco que me hayas leído desde un principio y me acompañaras hasta el final y por tú paciencia... y por cada uno de tus mensajes... abrazos..**

**OLGALIZ... muy agradecida por tus comentarios y por tu pasión expresiva por alguno de los personajes jajaja...un gusto haberte tenido por aquí, mil abrazos...**

**GRAU GREY... siento que te haya deprimido con ese capítulo jajaja.. yo soy la agradecida de que me leas y que me escribas, pero ya te digo soy mala psicóloga jajaja... esperó que ya estes de mejores ánimos.. mil abrazos**

**RUBI... gracias por tu apoyo y por haberte tomado tu tiempo en escribirme, muchos abrazos**

**CANDICITA 1998.. mi querida niña, a hora relacionó 1998..! no puede ser que tengas 15 mmm.. lo siento, si me animo a escribir otro, dejaré claro desde un principio que será para público adulto, sorryyyyy...**

**LUZ RICO... jajaja... linda no sabía que me habías leído en un principio en esta historia, bueno cómo no me has seguido, ya se que no me vas a leer jejeje...**

**Chicas me hubiera gustado escribirle a cada una de ustedes, pero ya son las 3 am.. y ya me está venciendo el sueño y dentro de unas horitas tengo que levantar a mis enanos para ir al cole.. mi esposo esta en el quinto sueño jejeje...**

**Pero les estoy muy agradecida, que me acompañarán en esta locura un millón de abrazos...**

**MARIPILI...  
LITA 0411...  
SUSANBLUE 7..  
JULIA...  
ANA...  
BEA...  
LUCERO...  
DARLING EVELING...  
CARITO...  
ANA..  
TITINA...  
SOÑADORA INGLESA...  
TALIATITINA..  
GATITA 21...**

**DIOS LAS BENDIGA... A TODAS...**

**ADEU... ADIOS... BYE... **


End file.
